The Prince of the night
by Nick Tanico
Summary: "I was cast from my world to another by my mother; now I'm stuck here for better or...Well, it's better actually." X-over elements, NarutoHarem pairing, Chapter 1-8 Beta'd. -Old story-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-a new world

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Beta:** Ketsuoni

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owners**.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Called out a well-built young man, with no sign of fat on his body. He had cerulean blue eyes and bright spiky blond hair with red streaks. He had an angular face with three distinctive whisker marks on both sides.

His cloths consisted of a black armor vest. Underneath the vest was a black short sleeved shirt, black cargo pants with a leaf symbol belt buckle, and combat boots.

The young man turned around, showing the black markings covering the right side of his face.

"So it's you Naruto," Sasuke said with an impassive voice, looking at him curiously. "What's with the wardrobe change, Dobe?" he asked, remembering that Naruto use to wear an orange Jumpsuit.

Naruto Uzumaki is a Genin of Konohagakure No Sato (or Village Hidden in the Leaves). He is also the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi No Yoko (or the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon), a beast powerful enough that with just one swipe of its tails, it can cause natural disasters, such as tsunamis or tornados. The Fox was sealed in him when he was a new born by the Fourth Hokage, the leader of his village, on October 10.

As his dying wish, the fourth asked for Naruto to be viewed as a hero who saved the village by containing the Kyūbi, but sadly it was not meant to be. Instead the people viewed Naruto as the demon, reborn into human skin, powerless and weak. So in their hatred they hunted Naruto down.

In his childhood, Naruto experienced hell. He was hunted down like a wild animal by an angry mob aiming to torture him before killing him.

Throughout his childhood Naruto was beaten to a bloody pulp, stabbed, slashed with rusty objects, burned, and marked with a branding iron. One burn on his chest read Demon and the other on his back that read Kyūbi. He was even poisoned to a point where he built up immunity and finally, he was drowned.

All his wounds healed thanks to the nine-tailed fox, but the damage had already been done with his innocents and childhood lost. It was only through those beatings that Naruto found out he was a Jinchūriki. The only question he could ask was, why him? Why did the Fourth Hokage choose him to live this life of hell?

Naruto even asked the Third Hokage; someone who he used to view as a surrogate grandfather. But the only answer he would get is that he didn't know. So, imagine the shock and betrayal he felt when he had to find out from the people who were torturing and trying to kill him. The blond wanted nothing more than to lash out and seek revenge; to make all those people suffer as they did him throughout his life.

But the blond realized that it wouldn't matter. He couldn't get back the childhood he lost. He was forced to mature. He couldn't get back all those lonely nights of him sleeping in the harsh land or the food he was forced to eat; such as rats, rotten food, and other things he had to salvage just so he could survive.

It was all lost to him and he couldn't get it back. So instead, he embraced his hatred, his suffering, his anger, his darkness, and even his curs. He embraced all of it and used it as a sort of motivation to make himself strong instead of stooping to their level of ignorance and mindless "revenge"; along with protecting those who he considered his friends, people who cared for him when he was a child.

A perfect example was Lilith, also known as mother superior. She, along with people she trusted, owned the major brothels, strip clubs and other business establishments in the red light, where Naruto lived the vast majority of his life.

She has long brown hair, green pupil-less eyes, DD-cup breasts, tan skin, a heart shaped face, a perfect hourglass figure, and she would usually be seen wearing her black kimono with a dark blue flowering design, blue thigh high heels modified to store a hidden knife and holster several senbon. She was after all a former Anbu, which were considered the elite warriors of a Hidden Village.

She, along with her girls, would always hide Naruto from mobs and would always help him. This, at the least, made Naruto's life bearable. And it wasn't just her or her employees. Everyone in the red-light saw Naruto as a hero and not the demon reborn. Most were former Shinobi.

They could tell the difference between a storage scroll and a Kunai, unlike some of the villagers who saw Naruto as a demon and unwanted material.

It was the tenth of October, when the blond and them first met. Naruto was being chased by a murderous and angry mob. That's when Naruto bumped into her.

She instantly recognized him from her sources and felt a huge amount of anger at the mob that for trying to kill him, so she hid him in her main brothel The Heavenly Leaf.

Ever since then, Naruto would come and hide there and Lilith and her girls would always hide him, considering all her girls saw him as their little brother or the older girls would see Naruto as a son. It was also worth mentioning that Lilith took great care of her girls, making sure they were safe and healthy, even in that kind of profession.

Naruto respected them, regardless of their profession and still saw them as equals, looking past what society thinks of his sisters and motherly figures or the people of the red light, though he knew they could handle themselves as a majority of them were former Shinobi and Kunoichi.

Naruto ignored the Uchiha's question and insult. Instead he had his own question for the Uchiha heir.

"You're really going through with this aren't you," he asked, though it wasn't really a question. Naruto knew the depths Sasuke would go to in order to gain more power. "You're really going to that traitorous snake bastard for power."

Sasuke nodded, he needed this power to kill his brother, the person responsible for killing his entire clan and their parents.

He was also pampered by the Civilian council, the people responsible for most of Naruto hellish ordeal. All so they could get favors and elevate themselves through the delusional and revenge driven Uchiha.

The blond sighed. 'Idiot doesn't know anything about what his brother did.' Naruto knew the truth behind that fateful day, the Uchiha massacre, but Itachi Uchiha made him promise to keep it a secret.

"Then I have no other choice. By order of the Hokage, I hereby place you under arrest for treason," Naruto stated, shocking the dark haired teen, before suddenly laughing.

"And who's going to bring me in, you? Please, Dobe. Your dead last in the academy. How can you bring me, who was dubbed rookie of the year and top of our class, in? Huh, Dobe" Sasuke said in a mocking voice. He felt insulted. He thought they would at least send someone stronger than—

The duck-ass haired teen was suddenly and abruptly broken from his thoughts when he felt a fist collide with his face and a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt. Before the Uchiha knew it, he was under water. This all happened within a fraction of a second. 'The hell,' he thought in disbelief.

Sasuke swam up to the surface and channeled his chakra to his hands to lift himself up from the water. He did the same thing to his feet so he could stand on the surface of the water.

"What Teme, you look dazed." the last loyal Uchiha look up to see Naruto standing casually on top of the water. 'I didn't even see him move. No it was only a lucky shot,' he thought.

"You could surrender and save me the trouble of having to drag your pampered ass back to Konoha," Naruto offered, causing Sasuke shake in shear anger.

'How dare this… this commoner trash underestimate him, a noble Uchiha. He'll make him pay.' With that thought in mind, Sasuke charged at the blond with murderous intent. The blond sighed tiredly and muttered, "I tried reasoning," before easily side-stepping Sasuke's attack and kicking the Uchiha up into the air.

Naruto quickly leaped upward, not giving Sasuke time to react. The bond kicked downward, sending the Uchiha hurdling straight to the cold water. The duck-ass never even touched the surface, as Naruto kick him again sending him to the right, and then he kicked him again, this time to the upper left.

"Hope you can swim after this," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke from behind and pile-drive him straight into the water while rotating at a ferocious speed. He let go of Sasuke at the last possible second before said teen dropped into the water.

The blond felt a bit of strain in his muscles and slightly dizzy, but other than that he was fine. 'Heh, bet Lee would be jealous as hell if he found out I can do the **Omote Renge/Front Lotus** without the need to unlock the **Hachimon/Eight Gates**,' the blond thought.

Suddenly, his opponent jumped out of the water, going through the necessary hand seals before shouting: **Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu/Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**.Sasuke fired a massive orb of roaring flames straight at his former teammate.

The blond remained calm and did a one handed-seal. **Suiton: Suijinheki/Water Release: Water Formation Wall**. Naruto used the technique to create a wall of water to block and dissipate Sasuke's technique.

Naruto didn't have an affinity for water techniques, but it didn't mean he couldn't use them. Using different affinities, other than your own, takes up a lot of chakra; luckily for Naruto, he had nearly endless chakra reserves.

The two Jutsu collided, creating a blanket of steam. This didn't bother Naruto in the slightest. Thanks to his ability to sense people's energy and emotions, the blond didn't need to see where his opponent is. The same thing cannot be said about Sasuke. Since he wasn't a sensory type like Naruto, he couldn't see where his opponent was.

And, in a battle, that can be a death sentence.

**Fūton: Reppūshō/Wind Release: Gale Palm**. Rather than clapping his hands together, Naruto manipulate the hot steam to create a powerful gale. "Shit," Sasuke cursed. Knowing he had no chance of evading, he did his best to defend against the attack. The last loyal Uchiha screamed in pain, feeling his skin being burned by the hot air before he was then slammed into the ground.

"Give it up Sasuke; you stand no chance against me." Sasuke glared at Naruto with anger and hatred in his eyes. The Uchiha hated the fact that this no name orphan was basically kicking his ass without so much as breaking a sweat.

'How can he be stronger than me, he's the fucking class clown and the dead-last.' Sasuke wondered. Naruto was the one who failed to graduate three times and was at the bottom of the class. So he shouldn't be dominating this battle, it should be himself.

He was an Uchiha, top of his class, a prodigy. He was the heir to the most prestigious clan, he—

"You must be wondering how I'm dominating you in this fight."

Do to his shock Sasuke, could only nod to Naruto's words. "One word Sasuke, just one word," the dark haired teen heard him say.

"Deception."

That single word rang in the mind of Sasuke Uchiha and it confused him to no end, which Naruto saw. "I see, even in your pained state, you are confused. Well let me enlighten you." Naruto said. Then, in a blink of an eye, the blond was standing in front of Sasuke and crouching. He looked into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes with his cerulean blue eyes.

"Deception is the bread and butter of a Ninja; something that most, if not all, have forgotten. I, on the other hand, used this fact to deceive everyone into believing that I was weak.

By becoming the class clown and the dead last, it worked. Not even the Third Hokage, the so called professor, figured out I was wearing a mask and hiding my true skills.

So, you see Sasuke, I'm stronger than you and most Jonin. Hell, if I remove certain restriction seals, then I could practically match that snake bastard. Now let's try this again shall we." Naruto stopped for a bit and his gaze turned deadly cold.

"Would you kindly… give up?"

Something inside Sasuke snapped. The thought of Naruto being stronger than him did it. Sasuke couldn't accept the mere thought of it. How could he? Sasuke was given everything he asked for to become strong from those in the Civilian council.

Dark purple chakra suddenly burst out of Sasuke's body, causing Naruto to jump back and away from the Uchiha.

'So he tapped into the power of the curse seal. This should be interesting.'

The curse seal, which was created by Orochimaru, the person Sasuke was planning to join to gain more power, was a seal that increased the user's chakra levels and physical capabilities while the seal is active.

Once branded, the person had a one-in-ten chance of survival. If they do survive they would become host bodies for Orochimaru to use when he needed a new one for his ambition of immortality. Orochimaru is able to do this due to the seal containing a part of him to inhabit the host body, slowly preparing him/her for the transfer.

Naruto could only shudder thinking of that gay pedophile inside of Sasuke. 'That is just wrong on so many levels.'

He grimaced at the mere thought of it and, in all honesty, almost hurled. Naruto pushed those thoughts back into the deepest corner of his mind and turned his attention back to the Uchiha, who was slowly standing up. From the looks of it, the black markings were spreading over his entire body. 'This must be the second level Anko told me about,' Naruto thought.

Sasuke's skin turned dark-grey, his hair grew and turned dark blue. His eyes also turned dark grey with the Sharingan active. Additionally, he grew webbed claw-shaped wings from his back and a dark, star-shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to kill you," Sasuke said with a dark demented voice, before he flew straight at Naruto with extraordinary speeds thanks to the curse seal.

The blond simply sighed and met Sasuke half way, matching the Uchiha's speed with his own. The two fought for supremacy. Sasuke would attack the blond with ferocious strikes, using everything from his hands and legs to those wings of his. The blond would dodge or block all his attacks like he was predicting Sasuke's every movement, which he actually was.

Naruto had the keen ability to predict and anticipate his opponent's movement based on the muscle movement of the body down to the last millisecond. He could then choose to block, dodge, or counter the attack.

"So this is all the curse seal can do?" Naruto taunted, dodging a round house kick and blocking a second kick. He then grabbed Sasuke's leg and tossed him into the large statue depicting Hashirama Senju, founder of Konoha and the First Hokage.

Naruto himself jumped on top of Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan and Hashirama's greatest rival.

"The valley of the end. Heh, fitting place since your ambitions are about to come to an end." Naruto said in a calming tone before he saw Sasuke charging up his Chidori.

The blond expected to hear a distinct chirping noise that is normally associated with the one-thousand bird technique. Instead, Naruto heard the sound of flapping wings and the color of the Chidori had a rather dark gleam instead of its normally bright blue hue.

Naruto took a small breath of air and concentrated on calling out the nine-tailed fox's chakra. Suddenly crimson chakra began to dance around Naruto and his features became more feral as the energy began to surround him like a blanket.

The blond Jinchūriki held his right hand up and a swirling ball of pure chakra began to form. Naruto concentrated the fox's chakra into the yellowish-blue ball and, slowly, the color shifted to a more purple, orange, and red color.

"LET'S END THIS DOBE!"

"GLADDLY TEME!"

Both Shinobi flung themselves into the air at each other, with their attacks colliding.

**Habataku Chidori/Flapping one thousand birds**

**Shui Rasengan/Vermillion spiraling sphere**

The energies combined around the two former teammates, creating a large sphere of pure energy around them. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a massive explosion of pure power, and Naruto could be seen standing tall while Sasuke was on the ground unconscious.

"You should've given up. This wouldn't have happened and you would still have your right ha—Urk!"

Naruto stumbled and felt a familiar sensation of cold steel burrowing into his flesh. The blond turned around with anger in his eyes. "Kakashi Hatake," Naruto spat with venom in his voice. Removing the knife, Naruto suddenly fell to his knees and felt his insides burning.

"Hello demon. I can see your feeling the effects of the quick acting poison I laced that kunai with," Naruto's traitorous teacher said with glee.

The blonde looked up with fading eyes as the poison was quickly spreading through his body as he struggled to get back up.

'Damn it' Naruto mentally cursed as he felt his pulse fading away. Try as he might, he couldn't even defend himself as he stumbled to the ground.

With hazy vision, Naruto could see Kakashi about to finish him off until something from the shadows suddenly sprang up. It was too fast for his traitorous teacher to react, as it cut Kakashi in half.

The last thing he saw was a woman wearing a black hooded cloak. He could distinctively hear her say something, but couldn't make out what since his consciousness was slowly fading.

***Unknown POV***

I decided to visit the elemental nations and check up on my son. My mortal shell was destroyed when it was stabbed by a massive claw, curtesy of the Kyuubi, whose power could be equal to that of Typhoon. I felt weak and I had no choice but to recover my power back in my dimension, but in doing so I left my son, Naruto.

As a Goddess, I can travel from dimension to dimension. I chose the Elemental Nations, a warring world that had enough conflict to make Ares drool.

As a rule in going to different dimensions, I have to take up a mortal body and have my memories sealed, for a time. In those years, I never would have thought that I, well my mortal self, would fall in love with a woman named Kushina Uzumaki.

But the intriguing thing about Kushina was that she was a Demigod, and to my surprise, the daughter of Hestia. Though I sense that she wasn't born by natural means, I deduced that she was born similar to how Athena would _bear_ children. But that was only after my mortal body was destroyed.

Ahh yes Kushina Uzumaki, heiress of the Uzumaki clan, a clan that was considered one of the best sword users and had mastery over seals, whose bloodline gave them incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity.

The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. They also value the bonds of friendship and, more importantly, family. This could be why Hestia would have a child with one of them.

Another thing I noted is that Kushina was also a Legacy of Aphrodite, though I am not surprised by this, considering how beautiful Kushina was. From her long flowing blood red silk-like hair, violet eyes, milky-white skin, and her luscious curves down to her firm E-bust and firm rear.

Truly if I didn't know any better I would say Kushina was a daughter of the Goddess of love not the hearth.

But to be honest the Uzumaki's were a clan of Demigods.

My mortal body was able to trace back each Uzumaki up to the first Uzumaki. Though I wasn't surprise by this fact, it made sense. Such as the swords they use, an Uzumaki sword was known to be the best in the entire elemental nation. The swords were light as a feather, able to cut through the toughest metal or cleave a person in half, and extremely durable. Truly Hephaestus would have been proud of such weapons.

The Uzumaki clan was also known for their agricultural skills, known to be great farmers. Considering how small their island was, they were still able to grown an abundance of rice, vegetables, and fruits. The system of law was also advanced compared to the rest of the elemental nations. Demeter would be proud of them.

They did well for their trading, though it was hard due to the fact that only an Uzumaki could navigate over the vast whirlpools that surrounded the village. After all, it is called Uzushiogakure, the village hidden by whirling tides, and this is where Poseidon comes into the clan's relations.

They were also known to be great hunters, well there was a squad of just female hunters and their Anbu was founded by a female. There was equality within their clan for both male and female. A perfect example was their Uzukage who was female and the first container for the Kyuubi, Mito Uzumaki. I have doubts that Artemis wouldn't have smiled at that.

As far as Ninjas go, they were known to be the best retrieval teams in the elemental nations. Able to steal information without anyone knowing about it and their merchants were all best in the business, this is why their clan was known to be the richest clan, a definite relation to Hermes.

Their theaters were known to be the most entertaining, given how talented they were with music and poetry as well as their marvelous works of art. I can see the relation to both Dionysus and Apollo.

Oh, I remember the Uzumaki clan was known for their pranks and if you are on the receiving end, well you can say good bye to your sanity, because an Uzumaki prank was considered a maddening experience and only a lucky few have kept their sanity intact, very few.

In battle, the clan was known for their fierce reputation to a point that all Ninja's under the clan were all A-SS rank. This was because of their abnormal chakra, allowing them to manifest golden chains from their body which they could manipulate to their will in battle.

A prime example of this was Kushina, also known as the _Akai Chishio No Habanero/Red Hot-Blooded Habanero_ due to her fierceness in battle and the last thing her enemies would see was her luscious blood-red hair.

Kushina was able to control her Chakra chains to a degree that they could deflect almost all attacks and she could easily subdue anyone including the Bijuu, which I can compare to the Titans, such as the Kyuubi which, who was regarded as the strongest Bijuu and her former tenant. I am proud to say that her rank was SS-rank with a flee on site order, meaning do not engage in combat. Yes Ares would have truly been proud of this clan.

Now aside from their reputation in battle, the seals they made were all legendary, an example was a storage scroll. This scroll was made to store any and all items by creating a pocket dimension, meaning an Uzumaki can literary create their own Dimension using seals, yes this is where Athena's relation to the clan comes in.

Another seal, known for sealing Bijuu, was the **Shiki Fūjin/Dead Demon Consuming Seal,** a seal only made possible due to the connection and relation to Hades. A seal that is able to consume an enemy's soul. But it is also a double-edged sword, at least for a non-Uzumaki, as the seal would also consume the user's soul.

Now when my mortal shell traced the clan to the first Uzumaki, it discovered that she was the wife of the sage of six paths. In the elemental nations, he was considered a god and she was the daughter of both Zeus and Hera.

I guessed that, like me and the rest of the gods and goddesses, both of them took a vacation here in the elemental nation and had a child, but since they took up a mortal body, the child was a demigoddess.

My mortal shell couldn't find her name, due to the fact that the Uzumaki clan was wiped out by the combined might of three of the five major Villages. I suspected it was due to the fact that those villages grew jealous of the clan's rise to power and they felt threatened by them. These villages were, or the village hidden by clouds, Iwagakura, or the village hidden by rocks, and Kirigakure, more infamously known as the village of the bloody mist.

Though I suspected someone in Konoha also had a hand in this, since the seal barrier protecting the village was reportedly destroyed and I know that no one in the clan would ever betray their own, so it had to be someone in Konoha. But since my mortal body was destroyed I wasn't able to find out who was responsible for it.

From what Kushina told me, which was told to her by Mito, it nearly cost each of the villages involved all of their Shinobi and Kunoichi since it took ten squads to eliminate a single Uzumaki and the Uzukage was able to wipe out half of the army on her own.

The clan fought hard until only the Uzukage remained. But in the end, she too fell while Konoha wasn't able to reach them in time, but that was only on paper.

In the actual reports my mortal shell found, Konoha didn't know about the attack until after it occurred, which didn't make sense as the clan would have sent a messenger bird. My mortal shell suspected that it was intercepted or it did reach the village but was never delivered to the Third Hokage.

To my knowledge only Kushina, being in Konoha already, and Mito, since she was married to the first Hokage, were the only two survivors. When she heard this, she was devastated by the news.

But to my shock and admiration she remained strong, stating that; _Even if our country is gone and our people wiped out, so long as there is one Uzumaki who carries our beliefs that the bond of family runs deeper than the village itself, then the clan can rebuild_.

Unlike Konoha, who preach about how you should give your life for the village, the Uzumaki believed that family and its people were what matters, not the village.

I remember what she added; _our home is where our heart is, it is not just some place, but where our bond is at its strongest. I know there are other Uzumaki still alive and that they are in hiding, because we're too stubborn to die._

My admiration for her was beyond what words could ever explain and her strength to persevere was beyond what any hero or immortal could ever know. Truly she was a demigoddess like no other.

As I begin to reminisce the days I spent in my mortal self's memories, I stumbled upon the valley of end and, in the middle of it, was my son and a teen with a duck ass for a head, wait no, hair style. I quickly recognized the teen was an Uchiha due to the crest on the back of his shirt, which was torn due to those ugly hand-like wings on his back.

I saw my son and the Uchiha clash, the latter was knocked back. I smirked too see how powerful my son has grown. I was about to leave until I saw something that made my blood boil and my wrath skyrocket.

Kakashi, my old student, stabbed my son in the back, literally. I quickly made my way to my son and ripped my former student in half. Then I quickly check on my son's condition.

'Poison' I thought in horror. I pulled out some nectar and gently poured it into my son's mouth while helping him swallow it, since he was unconscious.

I could see red energy forming around him. 'Kyuubi, at least the fox was good for something,' I thought. It seems the Kyuubi was easing my son's pain. I couldn't understand why Kakashi would try to kill my son. Did he not know that Naruto is my and Kushina's son?

I decided to peer into my son's memories. It wasn't part of my ability, but it wasn't something I couldn't do either, and what I saw made me want to level my mortal self's former village straight into Tartarus. The only reason why I didn't was because of the people who have helped my son, the people of the red light district and the people from Kushina and Naruto's, unsurprisingly, favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku Ramen.

"This world doesn't deserve my or Kushina's son."

"I couldn't agree more."

I turned around, to my surprise, to see the Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family. "Hestia, I'm surprised to see you here. When did you arrive and did you just agree with me?" I asked.

"I arrived shortly after you did, though I am not surprised to see you here, and the reason I agree with you is because I deduced from your expression and through that mortal's actions, that my grandson had lived an unpleasant life." she said.

I shared the memories I saw from Naruto with Hestia and her expression quickly darkened to anger and disgust.

"Those filthy mortals!" she said in rage before turning around to, I assume, level the entire village. I put a stop to that though.

"Why are you stopping me?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes and spoke in a calming tone. "Did you not see the people who have helped my son and your grandson? Leveling the village would harm them. Naruto here considers them his surrogate family and precious people." I pointed out which calmed her down.

The Goddess of Hearth took a calming breath. "Yes, you are correct. I wouldn't want my grandson to hate me for harming what he considers precious to his heart. Instead I shall place a curse to all those who have harmed him or have ill intent against my grandson. Their family shall be torn and their homes ruined and it shall be passed to their children and their children's children until none of them remain," and with a loud boom her curse was placed.

With that said, both Goddesses, with Naruto, left the elemental nations through a portal that would take them back to their own dimension. The skies over the elemental nations suddenly darkened. Not long after, it started to rain as if the skies were in tears.

The world of Shinobi was never going to be the same again.

***POV Ends***

The day after Naruto was taken from his world found the blond Jinchūriki resting on a soft bed. The sounds outside the windows seemed to wake the blond.

Slowly exposing his piercing cerulean blue eyes, Naruto bolted up and looked around. This place was not his apartment in Konoha. Well, to be frank, he camped in the Forest of Death, filled with ridiculously large animals and other creature. Strangely, they never once bothered the blond, nor was it the small clinic in the red light district, since the nurses or doctors form the Konoha Hospital would either kick him out and not treat him for his injuries, or try to kill him.

Looking around the apartment, which looked very expensive and high-end, he noticed a scroll addressed to him.

**_My little maelstrom,_**

**_I am sorry for what I did to you all those years ago, yes I am the Fourth Hokage, but I am also your father, of sorts. My name as you know was Mina Namikaze. I understand and won't blame you if you hate me but know that I will always love you. Now, I and your grandmother have taken you away from Konoha, from the elemental countries even. You are in a nation called the United States, in a place called New York City. Though I am dead as Minato Namikaze, I am still alive, but thanks to a certain law I cannot truly be in your life. Don't worry though, we'll meet in time. That is, if you want to. When the time comes, I will be happy to see you. Now, since you are still young, you have to go to school in this world in a school of your choosing. In the seal at the bottom of the scroll, you will find all that you need in this world such as books containing the history and language of the world, if you want to learn all the language and history that is, and also money. Oh, just for a reference for the future, read up on Greek Mythology, you will need that info, trust me. Be safe my son and remember both your mother and I love you with all our heart._**

**_-Mina Namikaze._**

Naruto was silent for a moment as he finished reading the letter from his technical father, but the blond strangely didn't find it weird knowing that there is a certain Jutsu that is able to recreate a male reproductive organ, he reads sue him, so it wasn't strange to him.

For the first time in a long time, tears flowed down from his eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, but happiness.

'I do have a family,' Naruto thought. The thought of it was a fantasy for him, to know that your parents didn't abandon you, that they were out there, and that they care.

The feeling was too profound to explain, at least to him.

Naruto took in some air to relax and calmed himself down. **"Well Kit, looks like you do have a family, but let's do away with that for now. Right now you have a lot of things to do in this new world."**a deep voice inside his mind said.

Naruto smirked. 'I know Kyūbi, first things first, get all this information into my head, and thanks to my Kage Bunshin Jutsu I can work on that fast. I will also need to find a way to obtain more money, hopefully there are jobs for someone who can take on an army,' he thought.

"**And we'll be with you all the way Naruto-sama,"** a melodic feminine voice, also in his head, said.

"**My sister is correct my lord, though I do hope this world is ready for someone like you,"** a demonic and bloodthirsty voice said in his head.

Naruto smiled and began to laugh in glee. 'Well, Ma would not have brought me here if she didn't think it wasn't. I will miss my precious people in the leaf, but this place is my new home now and I actually have a parent and relatives out here. It will take time but I can get use to this place,' he said to the voices in his head.

Naruto then walk out to the balcony of his new apartment and took in his surroundings and smiled. He then puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath before he said "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE HAS ARRIVED AHAHAHAHA" he shouted and laugh happily.

**-End-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-contracts and life in the big apple

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Beta:** Ketsuoni

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owners and anything else in the story**.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, somewhere in a South American shipment port

"**_Fox, this is eagle eye confirm radio connection_****"**

"**_Vixen this is Fox radio connection is confirm_****"**

A voice belonging to one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who was currently wearing a black stealth Nanofiber suite, designed for tactical stealth mission. **"_Good, now I don't need to remind you how important this mission is? Considering who our clients are._"** a feminine voice said over the earpiece radio.

"**_I know. As long as the Intel they gave us is good, then you have nothing to worry about,_****"** Naruto responded. He summoned three Shadow clones and mentally ordered them to arm up. Naruto's weapon of choice was two silenced five-seven pistols, a silenced Ballista PSR with night a dual band scope, some grenades, and a bow he affectionately named _The Predator Bow_.

This bow has enough Kinetic energy to stop a rhino dead with twenty regular carbon-impact arrows. Ten electro shock arrow, when shot at an enemy, electrocutes/stuns them. Ten super-thermite arrows, when shot at an enemy or a wall or anything for that matter, stick and explode with some splash damage and ten airburst fragmentation arrows that will explode upon impact and cause splash damage over a relatively large area.

"Are you guys prep and ready" Naruto asks his clones. All his clones nodded, all of them using the same weapon; a silenced Chicom CQB, three round burst, bull-pup SMG, grenades, and a silenced Tac-45 pistol and wearing the same cloths the original was currently wearing, aside from the masks they wore.

"Good, get on the boat and let's move out" Naruto ordered. **[A/N-I like call of duty for its Zombie mode and Crisis 3 for, well, the suite, who doesn't want to wear that Nano suite, and multiplayer-X Box and Ps player here]**

"**_I still think it should have been the two of us working on this assignment, not that I don't enjoy a little group action, but I prefer if it is just the two of us,"_** Naruto's partner complained. The blond could practically see the pout on her face.

"**_Well, who better to entertain our guest than you? After all, who's best at handling and working crowds around her fingers like puppets,"_** Naruto heard a scoff, then a hum.

"**_You're referring to our last mission in Baltimore. What was it again…ahh the underground fight arena, yes. Well, what can I say, the crowd loves me,_****"** she said with a giggle, letting out a contented sigh at the end.

Recalling the mission in Baltimore, Naruto rolled his eyes at her comment. It was to infiltrate the underground fight arena and search for an illegal drug smuggler known for orchestrating illegal underground fights, where kidnapped people are forced to fight for their lives in a fight to the death.

Naruto posed as a fighter while his partner was the new announcer, since the last one had a "tragic accident". The crowd loved her _sunny_ personality. Well, more like sadistic personality. His partner was known in the business as a bloody sadist, whose reputation earner her titles like; _the bloody lady, red queen,_ or _the Mad Vixen_to name a few.

"**_Remember Naruto, all personal at the shipment port are to be treated as hostiles and confirm the cargo manifest is indeed illegal weapons."_**

"**_So basically, they don't know what is in the container only that it is valuable. Is this going to be another mission 32?_****"** Naruto asked, recalling one of their contracted missions, which sounded the same.

The contents of the package was nothing more than diamonds, not smuggled weapons, though later it became their payment after their employer tried to kill them both.

"**_No, this won't be like that mission. The Intel report says the cargo of value is to be bought on the market. It could be weapons, the air surveillance photo we got showed how much man power they have protecting the cargo,_****"** was Naruto's partner's response, making the blond sigh in slight frustration.

"**_Fine, but that secondary squad better not be late once the party starts. As good as I am, I can't handle all of the party guests._****"** It's not that Naruto couldn't handle them on his own, but he was not about to underestimate these people. First rule of warfare and combat; Never Underestimate Your Enemy, doing so could lead to your death. He's strong, that's for sure, but he wasn't dumb. He's smart and he is cautious, taking into account any and all possible scenarios in the mission.

"**_Don't worry Fox, the second squad is on stand-by and is ready to assist, in case things go to hell. Besides, I personally know from experience that you don't disappoint,"_******was her reply. She added a bit of huskiness to her voice, but Naruto knew she was just teasing.

**"_Well, you're confidence in me, helps me relieve some stress,_"** Naruto shot back, eliciting a giggle of amusement from his partner, before turning his attention to his clones just as they arrived at the south end of the port.

"Alright, I'll provide watch on top of that crane, while three of you split up in three different directions. The Cargo is marked on our HUB, and remember, all personal are to be considered hostile." Naruto stated getting a nod from his clones. "Good, let's move out."

Naruto quickly climbed, well, more like walked up to the top of the crane and used his chakra to balance himself on top, as to not fall to the ground. He wasn't concerned about falling; Naruto just didn't want to be distracted when aiming. It allowed him to have steady aim on a high and ridged position.

'NC-1, you have two hostiles coming your way…observing, hold position' Naruto said through the mental link he and his clones shared. Naruto watched, through the night enhanced scope, two hostiles packing a Scorpion EVO SMG. 'Looks like the two of them are separating. Pick your target and I'll take out the other.'

Naruto watched as his clone went for the second hostile wearing a red jacket, which left him with the first hostile wearing a black jacket. Naruto steadied his breathing and controlled his heart rate. Compensating for gravity and taking into account the wind speed, Naruto fired, hitting the hostile right in the head and his clone took the second guy out by snapping his neck. 'NC-1, your close to two of the target containers, confirm cargo,' Naruto ordered.

The Naruto clone found a cargo container and broke the lock. 'Boss, looks like the Intel is spot on. I found a UAV attack Drone. Checking the second container now.' the clone said.

"**_Vixen, this is fox, the first container contains a UAV attack Drone, checking the second container."_** there was a bit of silence for a few seconds.

"**_Acknowledged, keep me updated. See, told you there was nothing to worry about."_** Naruto was about to respond until, 'Boss second cargo contains the Drone's missile ordnance.' The blond stopped and frowned.

"**_Vixen, the second contains the UVA's missiles, placing a tag. I placed the tag, have the secondary team ready so they can—_****"**

"**_Sorry my foxy friend but no, that area has been designated a dead zone, destroy the weapons. Meaning feel free to blow it all up,_****"** his partner said with glee in her voice, cutting him off.

'NC-1, place the explosion tags on both the UAV and the missiles.' The clone did so and planted the explosion seal tags on both weapons.

Naruto then turned his attention back to his other clones. 'Boss, I'm inside the warehouse shipment office and I found several back listed shipment orders, advise.' his second clone said.

'Hmm, the warehouse is near the primary cargo. NC-2 you have permission, but make it quick' Naruto said before turning to the last clone, who took out another hostile with his gun. The blond saw three hostiles heading towards his third clone.

'NC-3, three hostiles are heading your way, hide the body and prepare to take them.' The clone hid the body while the original lined up his shot.

Naruto followed one of the guards. From what he observed, it looked like the guy was about to take a piss. 'Last one you'll ever take,' the blond thought when he fired.

The two guards heard the thud and turned around. Their shocked state was all that the clone needed to kill them. 'NC-3, check the cargo now while you're still clear.' As Naruto said that, another hostile turned up around a corner.

'Shit,' Naruto cursed and had no to other choice but to fire, missing the target. The bullet hit one of the cargo containers, alerting the clone. The clone turned around and quickly fired.

'That was close Boss.' Naruto agreed and shook his head. The blond didn't like using guns and preferred to use his blades or his bow. Though his partner would beg to differ, but Naruto's argument with her is_you don't need to reload and give your enemy time to kill your or delay yourself in battle, and you couldn't re-use bullets and you worry about how many magazines you have left_.

Naruto's partner would be stubborn about it and the blond dropped it. Arguing with the opposite sex was far too troublesome and a headache, though he could see the logic and the use of using guns, though it wasn't his cup-of-tea.

'NC-3, report on your findings.' Naruto didn't receive a response; there was a moment of pause, making the blond narrow his eyes at the lack of a response. 'NC-3, report,' Naruto pressed.

***NC-3 POV***

The Boss gave the signal to move out, and we split in three other directions while Boss took the elevated position to provide cover fire. I took to the right side while my fellow clone, NC-1, took to the left and NC-2 took to the middle, heading towards the warehouse.

This wasn't the first time the boss made use of us clones, usually it was him and her, his handler and partner for missions or contracts. During the first three weeks the boss stayed in New York, he was trying to find a job. He found some here and there but it didn't suite his life style or his profession, it felt like another endless D-Rank mission.

Though there was one mission he didn't complain about, it was when the boss took a job as a delivery boy. The boss made use of his skills, in this word it is called parkour, to deliver packages or, on occasion, food. One delivery I recall was in this high-class looking apartment to a woman the Boss felt lost for words for.

She had long black hair with silver tips, brilliant green eyes, and a smile that gives the word radiant meaning. But what the Boss noted most of all was her warm, comforting personality and her wise traits that the Boss had never seen or felt before.

Another thing the Boss noted was her motherly aura, something the Boss yearned for, and it simply made him feel like a child who looked lost and wanted his mother to hold him along with a sense of familiarity towards her.

And it seems the woman sensed this in the boss. She invited him in and had a talk with the Boss, the next thing the Boss knew he was telling her about his past, how he was kicked out of the orphanage, how the people would hurt him, but he didn't tell her about him being a Shinobi since he didn't want her to think he was crazy.

The walls he built around himself simply crumbled beneath her warm aura, the next thing the Boss knew he was being hugged and words of comfort were being whispered into his ear.

It felt so alien to him, being hug like this, and it made the boss think. Was this what it is like to have a mother? Was this the warmth only a mother could provide? He didn't know because he was in tears as she told him to let those built up emotions go.

Since then, every now and then, the blond would visit the kind woman, Rhea, and the Boss would honestly drop the mask he wore and be himself, or rather, be someone he didn't think he could; someone normal, someone who didn't have to worry about the world around him. He could be childish, smile a true smile and laugh happily.

Currently there only two people in this world that Naruto would not wear his mask around and simply relaxed with; Rhea and his partner.

Ahh yes, the Bosses partner; she had some weird energy in her. Almost like chakra, though at the same time it wasn't. The Boss first met her while he was looking for something more suited for his skills as a trained soldier or a living weapon. He had been getting restless.

It wasn't until he overheard some people arguing. What caught Boss's attention was that the guys where complaining about how difficult the mission was that the woman had picked for them. Long story short, the guys quit and the Boss had a talk with his new handler and partner.

The best way to describe their line of work was that both she and the Boss are mercenaries. But, unlike mercenaries, they aren't hired. No, they take missions, called contracts, from a Guild.

The Boss could easily compare the contracts to the missions of Konoha. Unlike Konoha, they choose the contracts and, at most, the Boss's partner would pick the high level missions.

If, say, there was a way of comparing the level of difficulty of the mission, it could be compared to the levels of missions back in the elemental nations; S-rank being the highest and D-rank being the lowest. The missions the Boss's partner would pick are A-rank or close to S-rank.

It was eight months into the job when a certain incident forced Naruto to reveal his abilities; mission 32. Again, long story short, she wanted to know just how and what could cause a massive wall to suddenly shoot up out of the ground and block a hail of bullets, then how could said wall create spears to impale their former employer.

The Boss admitted it, since by now he had come to trust her. This was also the first time the Boss used any sort of Jutsu in this Dimension. Boss didn't see the need to use any Jutsu against people of this Dimension or on missions. That and he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Besides, he could still use his other skills or the ones he had learned to accomplish missions without the need to use Jutsu or chakra.

After that event, the Boss's partner took up more and more dangerous missions.

Currently, the mission was search and destroy. As I mused on that, I saw two guards taking a smoke break. I quickly disposed of the two guards and quickly made my way to one of the cargo containers where another guard was sitting down reading a porn magazine. Well, I hope he liked what he saw, because it was the last thing he'll ever see before I put him down.

I then heard the Boss say three guards were heading my way and ordered me to hide the body. I quickly did so and waited. I didn't have to wait long as one of the guards separated from the other two. Not long after that there was a subtle thud, alerting the two guards.

I capitalized on their shock and quickly fired, killing off both guards. I got out of my hiding spot when all of the sudden, I heard a metal clang behind me. I turned around to see another guard and fired, hitting the guy in the chest area.

I joked with the Boss on how close the encounter was. I heard him grumble, agreeing with my statement. He then ordered me to check the cargo container. I found said cargo and open it up and what I found almost made me dispel from disgust.

***Normal POV***

'Boss…oh dammit…' the clone sounded disgusted, understandable since his clones would sometimes develop their own emotions or personalities. Most of the time it was his masks that would be usual personas.

'Boss, this cargo container, it doesn't have weapons but…' the clone paused yet again.

'What is it then?'

'Bodies, dead female bodies. Their organs have been removed and they have been raped, judging from the fluids coming out of their vaginal areas, but I don't know if it's before their organs were removed or after…Boss?'

Naruto was silent; his eyes were overshadowed by his bangs. Memories of a certain mission back in the Elemental Nations came flooding back to his mind and the blond had to bite down on his lips, drawing blood, to calm himself down.

**"_Vixen, this is fox. The third container does not contain weapons, but the remains of unknown females. All their organs harvested and raped. From what my subordinate told me, he's not sure if it's before or after their organs were harvested._"** Naruto said, his voice sounding a bit on edge.

"**_Wha…What,"_** Naruto's partner sounded dumbfounded at what she had heard.

"**_You heard me. Ask our Employer if they knew about it!"_** Naruto all but shouted. He quickly realized his emotions were rising up. The blond took in some air and pushed those memories of that particular event back, he couldn't afford to let his emotions go wild now.

"**_Fox, our Employer didn't have prior knowledge of this, but they suspected those bodies belong to a number of women who have gone missing over the past month. Place a tag on the cargo. A retrieval team is being prepared to retrieve the bodies._****"**

At least the families of these unfortunate women would have some closure.

'NC-3, place a marker on the cargo containing bodies and any others you can find. NC-2, report on your findings.' Naruto ordered his third clone before turning his attention to his second clone.

***NC-2 POV***

Once I was separated from the Boss and my fellow clones, I headed straight for the warehouse, I treaded carefully and avoided the cameras. At least they have some sort of security. I got on top of one of the containers and saw two guards patrolling the area and another two guarding the entrance. I observed and timed their movements, awaiting the perfect time to make my move.

Twenty seconds, that was my time frame. I quickly threw a screw to attract one of the guard's attention, but to my slight surprise and delight, both of them decided to check what the noise was. Once they were behind the container I fired, killing them both.

I saw the two patrolling guards making their way back to the warehouse entrance. I could see both of them looking around, trying to figure out where the other two had gone. Once they stared back at each other I drop the first guy and then used the momentary shock to kill the last guy before entering the warehouse.

I could sense there was only a single guard in the warehouse, making me think how lax the security is. It must have been because they were confident that no one knew about their operation and so forth.

But if there is something true about this life it's that secrets have a way of revealing themselves. One way or another you can't keep a secret forever and if you could, congrats, but it would always cost something to keep such a secret, well… secret.

Silently, I made my way to the office, mindful to avoid any cameras or other sensors and I soon reached my destination. I saw the guard looking over some sheets of paper extensively. Curious, I slowly crept up behind him and snapped his neck.

I checked to see the contents of the paper and found delivery orders that were blacklisted and were to be sent to a private owner.

I informed the Boss and asked if I should check on the contents of the Cargo, there was a bit of silence before I received permission, so long as I make it quick.

I checked the first and closest Blacklisted cargo's contents. I was shock and about to call the Boss, but he called in and sounded very agitated.

***Normal POV***

'Boss I was about to contact you. The cargo that was black listed, there are women in here. From what they told me, the women they capture are to be sold off in auctions and the unlucky few, their organs are to be harvested. Boss, some of these women are traumatized and some if not all of them were raped,' the clone said.

Naruto sighed in a bit of relief. At least there were some who are still alive. **"_Vixen, my subordinate found those other missing women and they are alive. Have our Employer prepare a medical team,_"**Naruto said.

"**_Fox, a medical team is being prepared, now continue… wait. Incoming reports from the second team say a chopper is coming in._****"**

Indeed Naruto could hear the sounds of a helicopter heading for the west side of the port. The blond then unsealed a camera designed to take long range shots.

The helicopter landed and a man stepped out along with five body guards. The man had tan skin, black eyes and brown hair and was wearing a dark blue shirt and cargo pants. Over it was mesh body armor.

**"_Taking photos now…sending,_"** Naruto said taking the photos of the man before he sent it back to his partner for profiling.

"**_Fox, the person's name is Alexander Amir. Wanted on multiple accounts of trafficking, extortion, selling illegal weapons, and is known to have connections to a known terrorist organization. The mission objective has changed. Capture Amir for interrogation, use any means to capture the target."_** **[Disclaimer-anyone with this name, this is purely coincidental.]**

Naruto stood up and lowered the level of the restriction seals he placed around his body. He did this for two reasons; one was for training and the second, he knew he could rely too much on his chakra and become too dependent on it. His eyes were closed and he had already conveyed a mental order to his clones.

Naruto switched from his Sniper Rifle to his Bow and jumped down, channeling his Chakra to the lower part of his body. He used this often back in Konoha when he stood on the Hokage monument, which could be compared to Mount Rushmore in South Dakota, which Naruto guessed was about the same height as the Hokage Monument.

The blond Jinchūriki open his eyes, revealing not his piercing cerulean blue eyes, but a pair of cold crimson red slitted eyes. He wore an unreadable expression, almost void of any emotion. Almost.

The only emotion spotted was that of pure blood lust, anger, and pain. The two former emotions were understandable. But the latter was something from his past, something that still pained him to no end. It was a pain that couldn't be healed or even ignored.

'I hate that memory. But I can't dwell on the past now. Right now, it's time to hunt,' the blond thought before ninja running towards his prey.

Naruto leaped from one cargo container to the other, while his bow was at the ready.

'There.'

The former Elemental Nations shinobi spotted one guard and fired an arrow with the medium drawn weight. The guard turned around just in time to be impaled in the head by the arrow. The blond retrieved the arrow and maneuvered from one container to another.

He spotted two guards near the fence. Jumping down, he took down the first guy, before kneeing the second guy in the face, causing the back of his head to hit the metal fence.

'NC-1, is the trap set,' Naruto asked as he leaped over the fence, making his way towards his target.

The blond Jinchūriki counted at least thirty enemies, including the designated target and his bodyguards.

'The trap is set Boss, me and NC-3 are waiting on you,' the clone answered.

"**_Vixen, tell the second team that the party is about to start. Make sure they have their party suites on_****"**

"**_They are all set and ready, waiting on you Fox. Oh, and give them hell for me will you, Love?"_**

Naruto allowed a smirk, albeit a sadistic smirk, to grace his lips. **"_Sure._"** Naruto saw one of his clones. He handed the clone the sniper rifle, while he made his way to the target.

The blond gave the clone the signal and, not a second later, a loud explosion was heard, followed by another, even louder, explosion, sending a shock wave. Normally this would dispel Naruto's clone had the blond shinobi not reinforced them with a lot more chakra.

The second team entered from the front gate and Naruto's clones provided some cover fire. A fire fight was raging on and the blond was using the fight as a distraction to slip past the enemy line to capture the target.

Naruto stopped when he saw Alexander making his way to the chopper. 'Oh no you don't you fuck.'

Naruto switched his normal arrow to an Airburst fragmentation arrow and shot the pilot. The helicopter exploded, not a Hollywood movie explosion, but an explosion none the less.

Alexander was thrown back slightly and shouted to get him out of there. He got in a black Hummer SUV that he probably got from one of the cargo containers and drove off. Naruto sprinted to cut him off before Alexander could escape.

Jumping from platform to platform, container to container, Naruto's movements never wavered. He moved with such grace and speed that you would only see a yellow blur. Alexander saw a blond with a bow standing between him and his freedom and ordered his guards to run him down, like that deer he killed.

Naruto drew back his bow with a strong drawn weight for high damage and long range, though the down side was its drawing time.

The arrow pierced the air as it flew towards its target, and the unlucky individual was the driver. The car swerved out of control, causing it to flip over. Naruto simply side stepped and the SUV crash. The blond switched to his pistol and fired at the guards who were attempting to get out of the downed SUV.

Seeing Alexander limping away, Naruto fired at his legs, causing the man to scream out in pain. "It's over Alexander, time for you to answer for your crimes."

That was the lasting thing Alexander heard before he felt something hit the side of his head, knocking him out. Naruto carried Alexander's body over his left shoulder and made his way back to the waiting soldiers.

One of the soldiers saw a blond with a body over his shoulder and alerted the others. "That must be him, the one the CIA hired," one of them said. They stood in attention and flinched when they saw Naruto's cold, expressionless face.

"Here's your trash" the blond said in a monotone voice, before he harshly dropped the body of Alexander.

"Boss, these women, they need medical attention quickly," one of his clones called out. Instantly, Naruto softened his gaze and turned around to the group of women, who looked scared, hurt, and traumatized.

Naruto slowly walked towards them and noticed them flinch in fear. He knew why. "It's alright. We are not going to hurt any of you. A medical team is on its way to treat your injuries and ailment. Afterwards, we are going to return you to your loved ones," he said with a soothing voice, which seemed to work. Naruto heard a choir of sighs and saw them smile. For them, the nightmare is over.

"**_Vixen, all mission objectives have been accomplished._****"**

"**_Good work Fox, our CIA employer is pleased with our work and offered to send us any future missions that require our skills and or assistance. The money has been transferred to our offshore account. I'll see you at home then._****"**

—**End—**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Demons, spirits, and a trip to a museum

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Beta:** Ketsuoni

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owner and anything else in the story.**

* * *

Naruto arrived at the hotel he and his partner were staying in for the evening, before heading back to New York City. The time was around midnight and the moon was at its fullest, normally this would lighten Naruto's mood as it always did in the past.

But this was not the case, having been reminded of that particular day, his mood was especially sour. He hated remembering that day, or rather that mission back in the elemental nations, though it did give him a chance to meet someone who he later fell in love with. Surprising, since the blond haired teen's outlook on love is severely lacking.

He didn't know what love is, so he could only describe the feelings as an intense feeling that arose from the sea of his being. It was something unknown to him and it would always plague him, till he read a book regarding love.

So he could say he was in love, but at the same time he couldn't say he was only in love with just her. There was another person that held a string to his heart, someone who suffered similar to his past treatment. In his mind, and according to the book he read, he could love more than one person and could be in a relationship with them. But it was to be their choice, not his, and if he were to add then they would have to approve.

Oh and the book was on Polygamy.

Naruto truly cared about both of them, beyond the similarities of their past experience of being alone and hated for something beyond their control. It was their attitude, their character, and simply being themselves that attracted Naruto to these two women.

He felt strong connections to them, though is not two anymore. He also felt lingering feelings for his partner and, unbeknownst to him, his partner had similar feelings, if not much stronger.

Again, Naruto lived a life full of hate and grew up with prostitutes, criminals, and people who, like him, were undesirable by society, so his outlook and denseness came with good reason.

Walking up to the room Naruto, unlocked the door with his key and stepped inside. He was greeted by a site that would make any pervert or crude male blush with a nosebleed from the sheer sexiness of it all.

"Welcome back, my cute little fox," spoke a woman, sounding as seductive as ever. This was none other than Naruto's partner, who just got out of the shower; water dripping downed her creamy white skin with only a small towel covering her lower body and another towel simply draped over her rather large F-cup breasts.

Her teal-green eyes held a glint of mischief as she slowly turned around, showing Naruto her round plump posterior while she dried her dark brown hair.

If Naruto was any lesser man, then he would have jumped her right then and there, but his partner knew that. Naruto would never press on something unless she allowed it, which was why she was comfortable being around him naked.

Well, maybe it was the fact that he grew up in a brothel, he wasn't unfamiliar with seeing naked women. He didn't feel anything about seeing a naked, sexy, and beautiful woman in all her glory. At first she felt dejected, as she thought Naruto thought of her in the norm. It wasn't until she caught Naruto looking at her one time.

The brown haired beauty noticed that it was less lustful and more appreciative, like she was a piece of fine art. She later found that her partner appreciated her, not just because of her beauty. He liked her simply for being her and because she wouldn't change to the wants or expectations of society.

"Moxxi, good evening," Naruto greeted with a tiredly with a slight emotional edge, which Moxxi caught. The blond removed his clothing, leaving him in only his boxers and laid down on the bed that he and Moxxi shared.

Madeline Mox, or Mad Moxxi, could be summed up with a few words; sadistic, alluring, dangerous, and lustful. Well, only towards a certain blond.

She enjoys violence and combat, being skilled with hand-to-hand combat and weaponry; she taught Naruto how to handle and use a Gun after all. Modesty has little to nothing do with Moxxi, but she IS very refined with her tastes, mannerisms and attitude.

Despite her violent tastes, she is also friendly and rather compassionate when fighting is not involved, though only Naruto has ever seen this caring side of her. Most people only see the bloody queen people associate her with.

"Naruto, tell me, what's wrong."

Naruto had to blink once to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Moxxi was surprisingly on top of him and he hadn't even noticed her move.

Sighing slightly, Naruto arched into a sitting position, leaning on the headboard.

"The mission just brought up some…unpleasant memories from my old world," he said, dropping his psychological mask.

Not many people get to see Naruto without his mask, it was either the goofy, energetic, brash, and spontaneous mask or it was his cold, tactical, calm, and overall emotionless mask. Since coming to this world, Naruto normally wore the latter.

Naruto made these masks to cope with the harsh treatment in Konoha. He hid his damaged emotional state as well as the despair he felt growing up. For all his strength, all his power, Naruto was still that scared, miserable, and pained child who just wanted to be accepted as someone other than a plague, an abomination; a monster.

Moxxi wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and laid his head on her breasts, in a warm and comforting embrace. She knew about her partner's past and she saw the scars around his, otherwise, flawless body.

Moxxi couldn't fathom the sheer stupidity or her disgust of the people from her Naruto's former village. She would have loved nothing more than to butcher, maim, torture, and kill those people in the most heinous ways possible.

This was also the reason why Moxxi greatly admired Naruto.

The things he endured would have driven anyone insane and made them hateful towards the world. But he pushed through it, coming out as this strong, kind, and carrying individual that Moxxi had come to know and care for. But she knew he was still damaged and the wounds were still there, the quote "time heals all wounds" could not be associated with Naruto's, and the scars only prove that.

Moxxi felt a familiar warm, wet droplet of tears going down on her breasts, causing her to bring him closer to her, whispering comforting words to him. It was a minute in when she notice Naruto had stopped crying, now asleep. 'Sleep well, my little fox.' She thought as she lay next to him.

***Inside Naruto mindscape***

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place, his mindscape. In front of him were large golden bars and red crimson eyes staring back at him.

"Kyuubi" Naruto greeted as he slowly stood up and looked to his surroundings, as if he was looking for something, or rather someone. "Come out you two." He said/ordered.

Out from the shadows of his mindscape, two individuals came out. The first was a beautiful woman, with long braided blonde hair with a blue bow, pale white skin, and a white cloth covering her DD-cup breasts under a semi-transparent sheet. She also wore a semi-transparent miniskirt over her white panties, a white cloth over her feet, a cloth on her left arm and a gold bracelet on her right wrist. On her head, she wore gold and a glass helmet with a four wing design and a diamond; she also had two long sparkling wings on her back.

The second individual was a living inferno of a being with metallic feet, shin guards, armor, gauntlets, and metallic skull heads. Unlike the woman, who radiated warmth and love, this being was pure malice incarnate, simply screaming, bloodlust personified.

"Elysium, Inferno."

Naruto greeted the two sentient spirits, who kneeled in response, making the blond slightly groan at their habit. He had told them there was no need for them to do such formal things, him hating formal things like kneeling or referring to him as sama or lord being an example though, by now, Naruto had gotten used to them doing such things.

**"Naruto-sama, we have sensed your emotional distress. What can we do to help,"** Elysium asked, ever faithful as the day Naruto found both their sword forms.

"It's nothing Elysium, the mission brought up unwanted memories from my past. But let us do away with that. Right now I need to further progress with my training, especially for _that,_" Naruto said. The three beings inside his head perked up at this.

**"So, you have yet to master****_that,_****yet you want to add mastering my Chakra into the mix. Not that I care what happens to you, but if you die, I die, and I don't want to reform in this place,"** Kyuubi said. Naruto turned around to address the Nine-tailed beast.

"I know Kurumi, and would you turn to your human or semi-human form," Naruto said. In an instant the Kyuubi vanished and was replaced with a woman with long flowing red-orange hair reaching down to her perky butt, G-size breasts, caramel skin, a perfect hourglass figure, three defined whiskers on both sides of her face, red slitted eyes, fox-ears, and nine flowing tails.

She wore a blood-red form fitted kimono with a black flowering design, modified to reach down to her upper knees and loose, giving a view of her breasts, and a neck choker with the Kanji "seal" around her neck.

**"My, my so much stress Naru-kun, should I assume you requested me to change to my human form to relive it? Then by all means, come inside my cage and let me do so,"** Kyuubi purred. But then she found herself bound in chains wrapping around her body in the most erotic way possible.

"I have no time for such games Kyuubi. I am already angered as it is, I don't need, nor want, your antics to further such." Naruto emphasized by tightening the chains around Kurumi's body, making her grunt in slight pain and…pleasure. With a snap of the fingers the chains vanished.

**"So aggressive, though I do love aggression, kuku,"**Kyuubi said, giggling at the last part, but stopped when she heard a growl of annoyance from her Jinchūriki.

"**Fine, fine change this place so we may begin."**

With another snap, Naruto's mindscape changed from the deceptive sewer to the luscious forest of training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death, Naruto's regular training place and where he spent the vast majority of his life in.

The Forest of Death is considered in Konoha to be a danger zone because of the large creatures, such as animals, insect, and monstrosities that call this place their home. That is why it was sealed off from the population, even during the Chunin exams, where this place was used to hold the second part of the exam. A section of the forest was used for this particular event.

Naruto on the other hand called this place his actual home, his second home being Lilith's main brothel house. None of the residents of the forest ever bothered him and the blond assumed it was because of Kurumi or something else, either way it made a great place to train in secret.

"Now, let us begin, shall we," Naruto said, summoning two dual connecting scythes, while both Elysium and Inferno summoned their sword forms.

Inferno's sword was crystalline in structure with a crimson hue, but with a trace of black and, from what Naruto could tell, flesh in the interior. The blade itself was small and slim, a wing shaped hand guard and a skill-like form in the middle with an eye situated just above it.

Elysium's sword was sleek in appearance with a crystalline, ice-like design, a hand guard that resembled a feminine face with a blue crystal, situated just above it, and as slim as the Inferno's blade. From what Naruto could see from the blade itself, it had some kind of symbols that he couldn't distinguish or even read.

Inferno was first to charge in. Naruto, anticipating this, jumped back. Both sentient spirits had a rather unique ability to them.

Inferno's ability grants its user incredible strength to give an edge. In some cases, it can penetrate through defenses as well, chipping away health. The only drawback is the parasitic ability that drains the user's health, which was why the user would have to adapt to an almost offensive style.

But with Elysium, whose ability can regenerate her user's health at the same rate as Inferno's ability to drain health along with boosting a grand amount of physical strength, meaning the user's stamina. While she may not be as powerful in terms of attack power, she is still as effective as her brother, since the two balance each other for their wielder.

That is why Naruto distanced himself from Inferno. Naruto could not afford to clash with him at close range, opting for long range.

Channeling his chakra into both his scythes, Naruto sent several, dark blue, crescent-shape waves, which Inferno blocked with his sword, before getting kick back by his wielder.

Naruto then quickly dodged an attack from Elysium. The blond knew any attack against Elysium would all be ineffective because of her defensive capability and Naruto had to clash with her with more powerful attacks, which was contradicting to his normal style, but he had learned to adapt.

Connecting his scythes together, the blond clashed blades with his fellow blonde, causing her to grunt a bit at the force of the attack. She jumped backwards when she notice her wielder disconnecting his scythes. That was the advantage of dual connecting scythes. Even if the opponent blocked the first one, the second was sure to follow and her wielder had mastered how to use this weapon to its full potential. She wasn't surprised when both her and her brother's sword forms were changed to fit his combat style.

Both their appearances are similar to each other save the color, Inferno's being crimson red and Elysium's crystal blue, their respective facial appearance on the guard or heel of the scythe and their distinct features.

Naruto dodged as a crimson wave came seconds from harming him. The blond blocked Inferno's next attack. His left eye twitched when he felt his strength being drained.

Using the force of the attack, Naruto leaned back, changing his center of gravity, then side stepped to the left, causing Inferno to lose his footing and stumble forward. Inferno felt the cold unforgiving steel of his lord's scythe, signaling that he had already lost.

The blond was slightly surprised when he saw Elysium. Time slowed down. Seeing her blade descend, Naruto reversed his grip on his scythe and struck Elysium's sword hard at its guard, causing her to lose her grip on the sword, which flew into the air. She too felt her wielders blade on her neck, signaling that she had lost.

"**It seems we have lost brother."**

"**It would seem so sister."**

They both said as Naruto removed his scythe from their neck, by slicing their heads off. In one motion Naruto spun around with his scythe close to their necks, Elysium's head fell to the ground, while Inferno's blood gushed out from his neck. Their bodies fell down with a thud and their blood flowed like a river.

Naruto panted before ordering, "Reform." There was a bright light and the two sentient beings were back, healthy and alive. Both of them won't die or fade away since they're not part of the natural order of things.

**"Harsh as ever, my lord,"** Inferno commented with a bloodthirsty grin.

"It's combat, if I gave my opponent a chance to surrender they would have a chance to kill me," he said logically.

Inferno boomed in laughter. Only in combat, only in the battle field will he ever see such a harsh side of his master.

**"I suppose so my lord,"** he said.

Naruto sent an apologetic look to Elysium, who raised a hand. **"I understand my lord and it matters not to me, so no need to apologize, though I appreciate the gesture,"** she said, seeing the kind part of her master.

"**That was very entertaining Naru-kun"** Kyuubi said with an amused voice and a smile that clearly said she was turned on by Naruto's display.

"How long till you regain your Yin side," Naruto asked, referring to the Yin side that his technical father sealed with in her body, which Naruto retrieved from the corpse.

"**It shouldn't be long now before my Yin side is fully restored and we can finally start with you mastering my chakra. Give it a month or so,"** she informed.

Naruto nodded and sat downed.

**"You know, I could still help you relieve stress,"** Kurumi said seductively, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, her nine tails around his body, with her soft yet firm breasts pushing up against his back.

**"It wouldn't be the first time and I don't need to mess with your emotions to do so,"** she said as she turned his head to face her and kissed him passionately.

Naruto and Kurumi have a strange kind of relationship. They would have sex, but they weren't a couple or even friends. It was either him or Kyuubi that initiated, Kurumi more so then Naruto, so Naruto was confused, or rather he was dense.

Kurumi had developed feelings for the blond as he grew up. At first, she denied or shot down such thoughts, him being her jailor and all. But as time passed she slowly came to realize that her feelings for Naruto and knew she couldn't deny it. Her instincts roared at her, telling her that he is her destined mate.

She desired all of it; his darkness, his warmth, his coldness, that ever present determination and that sheer aura of dominance. Everything screamed perfect mate in her opinion, or rather, her instincts. Like a moth to fire, Kurumi felt drawn towards him and knew she couldn't get away.

Kurumi could go on and on about what she loved about Naruto; like his determination, his strength, that unwavering will to push forward even when everything around him wants him dead.

Naruto didn't stop and pushed through with perseverance without succumbing to his darkness. On the contrary, he accepted it and used it to fuel his want to become strong and the result was the person she was currently kissing.

**'Oh Naruto, if you weren't so dense you would know how much I love you, like that partner of yours or even those two women you came to care for. After all, who knows you better than I do,'** she thought. She moaned when she felt Naruto's hand caressing one of her tails.

It should also be noted that Naruto didn't blame her for the death of his parents, even when he knew who the cause of it was. He still didn't blame her. The phrase he used could be similar to _you don't blame the gun for the person who fired it_.

But now, he is in this world. Naruto was forced to let go of revenge, which was difficult since it was part of the reason he trained to the point of death. Now he is looking for a new goal and Kyuubi hoped he would find one.

Behind the two, Elysium glared at Kyuubi for such provocation and perverse actions. Inferno, on the other hand, was watching with popcorn and soda that he found somewhere.

**'This should be good. What was the current record…ahh. Sixteen hours of nonstop rutting like bunnies in heat, and that was the first round,'**he thought.

Naruto broke off the kiss, much to Kyuubi and Inferno's disappointment with the latter much more vocal, getting a smack from his sister and the former inwardly groaning in displeasure.

"I'm too tired Kurumi, mentally and spiritually. Some other time, I promise." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. One of the things Lilith taught him, aside from how to please a women, was that a gentleman doesn't leave a women displeased or unsatisfied, but Naruto was to tired and his emotions had yet to calm down.

**"Fine, next time I expect you to be an animal,"** Kyuubi said with a slight huff, though she understood why.

Naruto felt his consciousness leaving his mindscape. Knowing he was about to leave, he gave Kurumi a breathless kiss, making her shudder in delight. Before she could return the gesture, Naruto vanished.

**"You know, there are other ways for cheering someone up, Kyuubi,"** Elysium said still maintaining her cold glare. The nine tailed fox merely waved her off with her right hand in a shooing motion.

**"I know, you virgin prude, but it would be less pleasurable and more boring. Besides, do you honestly expect me to know how to deal with human emotion, well half-human, but that is beside the point, and can you really blame me.**

**After all I am a youkai, or am I an inari, and by the species that the sage made me from, I am a lustful being,"** she said with no shame, though she knew other ways of cheering Naruto up, she knew and would argue that sex would be much more effective.

Inferno sighed as he tried to cover his ears as the two women began to argue and hoped that they would stop soon, which he knew they wouldn't. Women are troublesome that way in his opinion.

***Outside of Naruto's mindscape***

Naruto woke up and expected weight on his chest. Instead, he found himself looking up at the ceiling of his apartment in New York.

'My clone must have summoned me. Better e-mail Moxxi,' Naruto thought before proceeding to do just that.

The seal Naruto developed was based off of the summoning scroll and intensive research on summoning in general while he was back in the Elemental Nations.

After countless experiments, some ending in failure and causing extensive damage to the test subject he used, which were either his clone or fruit, he was finally able to recreate the way to summon similar to summoning an animal from a summoning scroll.

He cleaned himself up since today was his school's fieldtrip to a museum.

As he went into the bathroom, his phone rang. Sighing a bit, Naruto answered the phone, knowing full well who was at the other line.

_'Morning Naruto. I got your message, though I'm slightly irked that my morning pillow and the warmth it provides was missing. I'll let it slide as soon as you use that technique,'_ the mistress of blood said, referring to his Jutsu.

'_Can I do it after I shower?'_

'_Ohh, that's even better. Hurry up and use that technique of yours so I can join you.'_

Sighing again, Naruto didn't have the energy or the will to argue with her. Left with no other option, Naruto reverse summoned his partner.

'Hopefully she remembered to bring her bags this time,' the blond thought, recalling the first time he used this technique with her.

There was a familiar poof sound and the smoke cleared, revealing Moxxi, naked as the day she was born with her numerous luggage behind her.

"Well, shall we, my cute little fox," she chirped, grabbing Naruto by the wrist and dragging him to the bathroom.

"Moxxi, no sex, and don't give me that look. I have a trip to go on. Again, don't give me that look. We'll have sex later, okay?" Naruto's voice echoed through the room.

"Moxxi, that is not my back."

"Well, your log doesn't seem to mind."

"Ugh, why do I put up with you again?"

"Many reasons, my cute little fox. One of them is sex. Second is that I'm your handler, and third, well, sex."

"Your honesty sooths my heart. I'm getting in the tub."

"Ohh, it's warm. Just the way I like it."

Inside the bathroom, both Naruto and Moxxi relaxed in the bathtub, with Moxxi on top of Naruto and said blonde's arms around her breasts and private area.

"Now ain't this relaxing, though I digress, we could do a more effective form of stress relief," she said, while shaking her hips slightly on Naruto's tool.

The blond chuckled slightly and shook his head. His partner was annoying sometimes but he knew she meant well.

"Yeah that would be nice, but my mood is still sour Mox," He said, looking up with a rather solemn look.

"I took note of the mission and noticed that there is a similarity between this mission and one of the missions you told me from your world. I'm guessing it is _that_ mission that involved _her_ correct." Moxxi's answer came with an affirmative nod from her blond partner and love interest.

The brown haired beauty knew how much it stung the blond and how painful it was for him. Moxxi turned her body around and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought him close into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto and you know she wouldn't want you to grieve like this. She would have wanted you to move on," she said softly.

Naruto nodded into her breasts.

"Yeah you're right; she's that kind of person. I just wish I could have done more. No, I know I could, but I was too—no I can't even say that *sigh* thank you Moxxi," he simply said, though Naruto's companion knew he was still hurting and it would take time for him to get over his funk. Until then, she would remain by his side.

"Anytime love, anytime."

After a while, the two got out of the bathroom and got dressed. Naruto was wearing a black long-sleeved polo, jeans, and converse shoes. Moxxi wore a black corset overlapped by a leather jacket, leather jeans and thigh-high boots, which were modified with a hidden blade.

"You sure you want to go with me, it might get boring," Naruto said, since visiting a museum wasn't what Moxxi would normally like to do or even consider doing.

Moxxi responded by playfully poking Naruto's forehead. "I am, besides, like you, I have this curiosity about Greek history," she said, wrapping her arms around Naruto's right arm as they left the building and got in Naruto's Bentley GTC convertible.

It's a good thing that there is no traffic today, cause traffic in New York, damn.

"So tell me about this school of yours."

"Not much to tell really, Yancy Academy is a simple private boarding school teaching subjects such as Pre-algebra, English, and Latin. Most of the students are troubled kids, like this one kid I know, Perkins… no wait peter…no hmm… Ahh Percy. Yes that's his name. It seems he has the same symptoms that we have."

"You mean Dyslexic and ADHD."

"Yes, though I do feel some weird energy similar to yours but very different and his friend, um Gordon, no Gaby maybe… Grover that's his name, though he smells of goat and Percy smells like the ocean."

"Oh and what do I smell like."

"Fresh Rosemary and honey."

"How accurate, two lust foods, fufu."

Naruto chuckled. It's true though. From what the blond knew about food, those two are considered part of the twelve lust foods and he found it odd that his partner has this scent on her.

"Well anyways, not all students are troubled kids. Some students are from well-off, rich families, meaning most of them are spoiled brats," he said turning the next corner and seeing the school bus.

The students and the two teachers stopped whatever they were doing and saw the school's student council president and head disciplinary committee car park. All the female population blushed at the site of Naruto and the males also blushed when they saw Moxxi, especially the cloths she wore.

Naruto scanned his surroundings and his eyes landed on a certain wheel chaired teacher.

'Hmm, a concealment technique,' Naruto thought, recalling how suspiciously Mr. Brunner came to be employed at the school.

An old crow name Mrs. Dodds, had the same concealment technique around her making them both targets until proven otherwise.

'Hmm, Mr. Brunner smells of a horse's ass and Mrs. Dodds smells of decay. If they do prove to be hostiles, then I'll have to eliminate them,' the blond thought before hooking his arm around Moxxi, making the people think they were both a couple.

Many of the students quickly quieted down and remained where they were, lest they want to suffer the blonde's wrath and severe punishment. But unfortunately, some students have yet to notice the blond.

Naruto saw some food being thrown at a crippled kid who the former Leaf Shinobi identified as Grover Underwood.

'I'm not in the mood for this,' he thought and, in a blink of an eye, Naruto pulled Grover back, avoiding the wads of peanut butter and jelly. Naruto turned his gaze to who both threw and wasted perfectly good food.

His cold, piercing eyes landed on one Nancy Bobofit and her friends who froze under the blonde's gaze and started sweating bullets, knowing how screwed they were.

Picking up the food from the ground, Naruto made his way towards the school bully and her lackeys, while channeling a bit of KI (killing intent) and concentrating it towards the annoying girl.

Once he was in front of them, Nancy and her friends felt like death was staring down on them.

"Eat it," he said in a cold tone that would freeze the underworld over. "B-b-but" she stuttered and shrunk beneath Naruto's gaze.

"Eat it or else" he said and suddenly a demonic mask materialized behind the blond. Blood was flowing out from its mouth and eyes, while red glowing eyes were looking down on them as if begging them not to, so it could devour them.

Out of fear Nancy shoved the food, which was on the grass, down in one go. "Good, next time don't waste food or else," he said with a sickening sweet smile that promised pain.

Naruto walked back towards Grover and Percy, both petrified in fear. "Underwood, be more mindful of your surrounding and Jackson be more attentive, would you kindly," he said still wearing that sickeningly sweet smile.

It didn't help that the demonic mask was still behind him, both teens nodded.

"Good."

And just like that, the mask disappeared as Naruto turned around to leave, until…

"Um, Naruto. Could I ask you a question," Percy said, mustering enough bravery to do so.

Naruto turned his head sideways and nodded.

"Um, what was that? I mean that demonic mask that was behind you," the sea green eyed teen asked nervously.

The blond gave him an innocent look that looked all to fake, and tilted his head a bit. "You must be seeing things Percy. Is the heat getting to you, do you feel dizzy? Did you not take your morning grains, because I do not know what you are talking about," Naruto answered in a fake innocent tone.

'Bullshit' both teens thought.

"Well, in any event, you are allowed to eat during the tour, so long as you remember to throw your trash in the proper recycling bin. Now hurry along the tour is about to start." With that said, the enigmatic blond rejoined his partner.

"Common Percy," Grover said while shaking his head.

"Yeah…" was Percy's response since he wasn't sure if Naruto meant it or not.

Naruto hooked his arms around Moxxi, who gave him a bloodthirsty and lustful grin.

"My, you were so dominant there my cute little fox," she whispered in a husky tone while pressing her impressive bust on his arms. "Making me feel hot under the weather, you better take responsibility for this later" she said.

The blond shook his head and wonder how he puts up with her quirks, but he guessed that that's what he likes about her. It was her quality and her honest personality along with her attitude that he truly like and her beauty and sexiness was just a bonus to him.

He got used to Moxxi's quirks and accepted it. Besides, he wouldn't and won't have her change who she is for anything.

"Ha ha, maybe. Who knows," he said simply.

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto spotted an eight-year-old girl with mousy-brown hair. Her eyes held an amount of warmth and care that the blond had never seen before.

A gust of wind caused him to blink and when he reopened them, the girl was suddenly gone.

'Odd' he thought before turning his attention to the wheel chaired Latin teacher.

Looking around the many statues depicting the Greek gods and goddesses of Olympus, Naruto, for some odd reason, felt a familiar feeling of connection that he only felt with the people who he viewed as his family. He especially felt drawn to one that depicted the Goddess, Hestia.

Just by looking at the statue, Naruto felt a sense of calm wash over him and felt his growing negative emotions slowly reseeding, much to his confusion and delight.

A smile graced his face, a smile that would normally be seen when he's around his precious people.

'Who knows, maybe I'm maybe related to them.'

Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto listened in to the Latin teacher and noticed the class was starting to become noisier.

Naruto was about to reprimand them when a comment from a certain annoying girl caused a sea-green eyed teen to snap and practically yell at Nancy to shut up.

"Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Brunner called out. Said teen looked towards the wheel chaired man. "Did you have a comment," he asked. The teen replied with a no, feeling embarrassed by his outburst.

"Mr. Brunner, it wasn't Jackson's fault, Bobofit along with some of the class were being noisy," Naruto said in defense of the dark haired teen, albeit stoically, this got a nod from Mr. Brunner and a thankful look from Percy.

"But Jackson, leave the reprimanding to me and mind your words, also any more inappropriate noise and violator will receive two weeks detention and three days community service." He lectured Percy first then warned the class. This, of course, got a fearful nod from all the students.

"Now let us continue. Mr. Jackson, can you tell me about this picture," Mr. Brunner asked, pointing to one of the pictures on the stele.

The picture seemed to incite an emotional sadness from Mr. Brunner when he looked at the female, which Naruto caught.

'Hmm.'

The blond tugged on his partner's shirt and Moxxi knew what he wanted to do. The brown haired beauty caught onto the flickering emotion from the Latin teacher too.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy answered.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, not looking that satisfied. "And can you tell me why?"

Naruto nodded to Moxxi to intervene and to get a response from Mr. Brunner. "He ate his kids because of a prophecy telling him that his kids were going to kick him down from his pedestal," Moxxi explained, getting a sigh of relief from Percy.

"Heh, if the so-called Titan lord wasn't a paranoid schizophrenic and didn't get his panties in a bunch, then he wouldn't have eaten his kids, causing the prophecy thus signing his own death warrant.

He screwed himself over because his wife hid her last born, Zeus, and gave the titan a rock to eat. But I guess he wanted something hard to swallow." She said the last part saucily, implying a double meaning to the last part, getting a lot of people to laugh, including Mr. Brunner.

"Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up, he tricked his dear old daddy into drinking and barfing up his brothers and sisters, ew by the way."

The female group agreed with her.

"Of course being Immortals and all, they survived and were fully grown, surviving in the titan's stomach all those years. Hmm, I imagine them saying, _hey little brother what took you, do you know how boring and how it smelled in there, bah, doesn't matter give us a hug,_" Moxxi joked, making everyone snicker and chuckle.

"They waged war against their tyrannical father and his cronies, with a help from some Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires, or hundred arms for those who don't know. Zeus managed to convince a Cyclops by the name of Brontes to forge him and his siblings powerful weapons, such as Zeus's magic glowing stick, Poseidon's massive fork, and a forehead protector for Hades."

Now that comment got Mr. Brunner to stiffen with an extremely worried look, but it was quickly gone.

Naruto smirked, seeing as he got what he needed, but he only needed one more thing to further prove his theory.

"Long story short, after eleven years, the Olympians won, with help of course, and Zeus took his dear ol' daddy's scythe and sliced Kronos into pieces, before casting him and his followers into Tartarus, with the exception of Atlas, who was forced to hold the sky," Moxxi finish and inwardly grinned as she saw Naruto's smirk meaning she accomplished her task.

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job application; _please explain why Kronos ate his kids,_" Nancy mumbled.

It was still loud enough for Mr. Brunner to hear.

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's question, does this matter in real life," he said/asked the two teens, with the former glaring at the annoying girl, while the latter had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Busted," Grover said with a slight smirk.

"Shut up," Nancy snapped/barked at Grover, while blushing as red as her hair because of the embarrassment she felt.

Naruto decided to speak first to save Percy from embarrassment. "Since both Greek and Roman culture have significant impact in modern civilization and society, such as art, science, philosophy, laws, and warfare to name a few," he answered, not really caring as his mind was racing for a plan to get the teacher alone.

Percy sighed as Naruto's answer not only shut Nancy up but, more importantly, saved him, since he wasn't able to think of an answer.

Soon, everyone was outside eating their lunch. But, for some odd reason, the weather outside was starting to storm. Another odd thing, aside from Naruto, Moxxi, Grover and Percy, no one seemed to notice. 'This feels like a Genjutsu, but on a much higher scale,' Naruto thought.

Then, all of the sudden, the blond felt a fluctuation of power, making him turn towards where he felt the fluctuation and saw the water from the fountain rise up and push Nancy on her behind.

His eyes widened slightly at that and turned to his partner who nodded confirmation. "Percy pushed me," Nancy whined as Mrs. Dodds came right up to the sea-green eyed teen.

The blonde's instincts told him to follow the two. He followed them to a secluded part of the museum, and he could hear a small argument between Mrs. Dodds and Percy.

Peering through the door, the blond saw Mrs. Dodds transform into some weird bat-like creature. Before she could attack Percy, Naruto decided to make his presence known.

The two were alerted as the doors opened, revealing Naruto. "N-Naruto, what, run!" Percy shouted, but the blond ignored the teen as his attention was on the humanoid bat that was once Miss Dodds, who looked visibly pale for some odd reason.

The blond saw she was about to escape, but he would have none of that. Blue threads shot out form the blonde's right hand finger tips and wrapped around the monster.

"Percy, keep this between the two of us, got it," Naruto said, staring into Percy's sea-green eyes with his piercing cerulean blue ones.

The teen nodded and, with a single tug of the threads, the bat-like creature was sliced into multiple bits, leaving a pool of blood before it vanished into light particles.

Percy felt like vomiting, but was able to hold it back. Just then, Nancy walked in.

"I hope Mrs. Dodds whipped your…" but she shut up when she saw Naruto glaring at her.

"Jackson, I will talk to you later, but for now both you and Bobofit regroup with the class, now," he said with a cold and commanding tone. The two teens nodded and promptly ran. "You can come out now Mr. Brunner, I can sense your horses behind from a mile away," he said.

Said Latin teacher wheeled in. "Who are you," he asked.

"That is what I should be asking you. Why are you covered in an illusion, specifically your lower area," he said, while channeling visible KI and manifesting his hanyou mask, with black ichor and large centipedes crawling out of its eyes.

Mr. Brunner went white at seeing such a horrific sight, but calmed himself down. "How did you know," he asked, albeit still frightened.

"I'm not originally from this dimension, since my _father_ and grandmother brought me here from my dimension," he said.

'He must be a demigod then,' Mr. Brunner thought, since only gods and goddesses could possibly go into different dimension.

He decided to tell Naruto his identity and the reason why he was here among, other things.

"So, let me get this straight; your name his Chiron, a centaur, the trainer of heroes and one of the directors, the other being a god, of Camp Half-Blood.

You are able to hide yourself under the Mist, which hides the appearance of any supernatural event from mortals, and the reason you are here is to watch over Percy Jackson, who you suspected to be a demigod child of the big three," Naruto summarized.

"Yes, you summarized it perfectly Mr. Uzumaki."

"*sigh* Moxxi, his story checks out. Don't kill him."

Chiron turned around and saw the brunette was about to stab him with a kunai.

"Shame, I really wanted to test this new metal we found Naruto," she said. Taking a closer look, Chiron's eyes widened as he recognized that particular metal.

Moxxi raised a single brow at the shocked look on the centaur. "You recognize this metal," she asked.

Chiron nodded. "Yes, it's called imperial gold. A metal that is fatal to immortals and half-blood mortals. How did you acquire it," he asked since, even during ancient times, the metal was very closely guarded.

"It was a gift, actually. From when I was brought here to this world," Naruto answered. It was true. After Naruto read his mom and grandmother's letter, he found several scrolls containing several weapons that were in his world's likeness.

But since he already had his own weapon, the blond decided to give them to Moxxi.

"Chiron, we'll watch over Jackson for now, since I owe the kid a bit of an explanation from what happened earlier. I know you saw what I did and I'll explain further in the future, but for now let us rejoin the class to avoid suspicion." Chiron nodded at Naruto's words and left.

"By _we,_ you mean you, right, because I'm not about to babysit a kid. Hell the only missions I don't join are escort and guard missions," Moxxi said with a tone that left no room for argument.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this but otherwise nodded. "Fine, but maintain radio connection, in case something happens. Got it?" she nodded.

—**End—**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-the twilight zone where things go bananas

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Beta:** Ketsuoni

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owners and anything else in the story.**

* * *

"_I love you my maelstrom," a soft angelic voice whispered into Naruto's ear. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss as she lay on top of him. She pulled back slightly, "And I forever will," She continued before recapturing his lips._

_This woman had long black hair, pale skin that seemed illuminated under the sun's rays. Her bright brown eyes held warmth and love in them for him, her slender frame, and that smile on her face, which was blocked slightly by sun's rays and her bangs._

_To Naruto this person on top of him is perfect and he swore that he'll never let her go and this angelic beauty's name was—_

The sound of horns woke Naruto up from his pleasant dream and he cursed who ever that was. "Whoever that was is dead," he muttered, sitting upright on his seat

"Your awake, did you have a nice nap?"

Naruto gazed to his left to see his partner driving and it suddenly came back to him. He looked back to confirm it and, indeed, in the back of his car was Percy Jackson, who was deep in thought.

Earlier, after the school trip ended, Naruto asked Percy to go with him and Moxxi, stating that he'll explain what he saw and drive him to his apartment. The drive was interesting, somewhat. Percy couldn't believe that the blonde was from another world and asked Naruto to prove it, which Naruto did by summoning a shadow-clone next to Percy and forming his signature Jutsu Rasengan.

Needless to say, Percy's mind was blown and made him think that Naruto was some kind of superhero in disguise, like he read in his comic books, which Naruto denied saying 'hero's doesn't exist in real life only people doing their jobs that make them out to be'.

After that, Naruto took a small nap since there was slight traffic. That was an hour ago.

"I did before that annoying horn woke me up," Naruto said in an annoyed tone, though he covered the emotion he felt. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he recalled that evening. It seems like a life time ago for the blonde, yet it felt like yesterday when he held her in his arms and he heard those words, those simple words that held so much meaning for him.

But it would seem his partner noticed as Moxxi squeezed Naruto's hand softly to let the blonde feel that she knows and is comforting him. He smiled slightly and nodded to her, thanking her for, once again, being there for him.

Taking in some air, Naruto calmed himself down before looking back at Percy. "Jackson, this is your stop, I'll see you tomorrow okay," he said.

Percy nodded and got out of the car. "Thanks for the help Naruto, oh and just call me Percy since I'm calling you by your first name," Percy said with a slight smile.

Naruto nodded. "Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and don't ask about anything regarding Mrs. Dodds okay, better that you forget about her." With that, Naruto left, though not before leaving a shadow clone to watch over Percy.

"You think he'll be alright," Moxxi asked, taking a left turn.

"Hmm, hard to say. With what happened to him today, he's trying to hide it, but he's shaken. All we can do is watch over him for now and see what happens," Naruto stated calmly looking towards the setting sun.

The sky was giving off a menacing color of red-orange and, to Naruto, it was foreboding. 'Why do I get the feeling that things are going to change?' Whatever that feeling was, one thing is certain in Naruto's mind; he's ready for anything.

"By the way, why did you admit to Chiron that the metal was a gift," Moxxi asked, wondering why her blond partner/love interest admitted it.

"It wouldn't matter if you got the information out of him. Based on his reaction, that kind of metal ore is something of a rare commodity that is not easily found, so no making bullets out of imperial gold," the blond replied, getting a cute pout from Moxxi. "A shame I couldn't get a new toy."

A short drive, later the car stopped at a certain apartment. "Do say hello for me," Moxxi said, knowing that her secret love interest was visiting someone who he viewed as a maternal figure.

"You sure you don't want to join us, I'm sure Obaa-chan won't mind," Naruto said, though he still didn't know why she would ask him to call her Grandmother, considering how young and beautiful she looked. But, then again, her glare and that sweet smile of hers, which Naruto learned to use, said otherwise.

"I'm sure. Besides, someone has to manage your clones who, need I remind you, are out on a mission," Moxxi said before driving off.

Making sure he was proper and clean, Naruto rang the doorbell. Instantly, he heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder getting closer to the door. The door swung open, revealing a radiant woman with brilliant and gentle green eyes.

"Good afternoon Rhea-obaa-chan," Naruto greeted his somewhat grandmother, who smiled brightly enough to put the sun to shame.

"Ahh, Naru-chan. Good afternoon, I was beginning to think you had forgotten," she said with her motherly tone that seemed to hold no equal.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed at being late. "Sorry, but me and my companion got caught in traffic," he replied to the kind and radiant women in front of him.

The blond blinked for a bit when he saw Rhea studying him as if trying to discover something. "Hmm, did something happen to you Naru-chan," she asked, her voice laced with worry.

Naruto inwardly sighed and knew he could never lie to her, not counting times he withheld certain information about himself, since he didn't want to lose this bond they shared. Unbeknownst to the blond, Rhea already knew he wasn't originally from this world, having talk with both his mother and her daughter and was fine with him withholding such information till he deemed it necessary to share those facts with her. She herself has hadn't told him that she is, in fact, his actual grandmother. But after the time they spent together, it became apparent that Naruto already saw her as a maternal figure.

Naruto nodded, letting his masks drop for the only person, aside from Moxxi, that he trusts. The former blonde Shinobi felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's talk inside and you can tell your Obaa-chan all about it." Naruto nodded, unable to refuse her request, like he ever could.

The blonde jinchūriki sat down on the living room couch while Rhea prepared some tea and snacks. Naruto took note of the décor of the living room. It was a bit reminiscent of the decoration that of Greek houses. How Naruto knew that, well reading and watching some T.V. special about it.

It was lavishing, to say the least. Simple, yet elegant with that homey feel to it. Naruto felt that feeling of safety and security that only a true home could bring.

The smell of cookies caught Naruto's senses and it smelled heavenly. The blonde looked up to see Rhea with a batch of cookies and tea. He also took notice of the red dress she wore which seemed to highlight her curves and her natural beauty.

Naruto buried certain thoughts back to the deepest and darkest corner of his mind and looked down with a red blush on his face. Of course Rhea saw this and smirked slightly.

'I still got it,' she thought, amused that she could bring out such a reaction from her grandbaby, who mind you, had grown up with beautiful mortal women and is currently living with a Demigoddess who she is certain is related to a certain goddess she knows.

"Is something the matter Naru-chan," the Titaness of motherhood asked innocently, placing the tray down on the wooden table, that looked very expensive, and moving closer to the blonde, making said blond shift a bit uncomfortably at the close proximity. "You seem flustered, do you have a fever," she said, placing her forehead on his "_checking"_ his temperature.

This only served to deepen Naruto's blush as he stumbled backwards and stuttered incoherent words. "Mou, you don't seem to have any sort of fever unless…oh my," she said suddenly, gaining Naruto's attention. Both of her hands were on her cheeks, with a mild blush, and looking away from him.

"It seems Naru-chan is having illicit thoughts about this widowed woman. Should I be concerned that my Naru-chan would ravish me to satisfy his beastly urges," she said sending Naruto's brain straight into the gutter as he tried to recompose himself and keep his mind clean, so much so that he overloaded his brain, causing him to pass out. 'Hmm, I might have gone too far,' she thought, tilting her head slightly while placing her index finger just below her lips.

Sometime later, Naruto awoke and found that his head was currently on Rhea's lap, making the former blonde Shinobi jump. "Ara, is something the matter Naru-chan," she asked innocently.

Said blonde shook his head and took a seat. "Are you sure that you are alright, you seem jumpy today Naru-chan." Naruto didn't know if his grandmother figure was doing this on purpose or not since he couldn't tell with that innocent look of hers, and he's an expert at reading facial expressions. But it seems he couldn't determine whether or not Rhea's expression was real or fake.

Taking a second to calm down, since his mind was still a bit rattled, the blonde spoke. "Yes, Rhea-obaa-chan, I'm fine. It could be because of the ride or the fact that I skipped both breakfast and lunch."

Naruto forgot to eat his morning meal, which consists of a good, healthy bowl of cereal or bacon and eggs and other morning meals, he even forgot to buy or bring lunch with him. The blond Jinchūriki flinched at the site of his grandmother figure's stern glare. "You should really learn to take better care of yourself Naru-chan," she scolded, making him bow his head in embarrassment.

"I know. I just had a lot of things on my mind," Naruto answered weakly.

"That's still not an excuse to neglect your health," Rhea lectured, still maintaining that glare of hers.

"I'm sorry," the blonde apologized, feeling like child being scolded by his mother. It was like when Lilith would scold him for doing something reckless when he was a kid, now Rhea was doing the same thing; different circumstances, same situation with him neglecting his health in favor of his brooding. "I forgive you, now eat up. I would hate for these to go to waste." she gestured to her homemade cookies, which the blonde found very addictive. Same with his Ramen addiction and a bit of a cereal addiction.

"So, are you going to tell me? What has caused my Naru-chan such emotional distress," she asked before taking a sip of herbal tea. The Titaness saw Naruto flinch ever so slight and she instantly knew it had something to do with his past. Something very painful. It was further backed up by the fact that he scratched his left side where his heart is.

'Hmm something must have happened to someone close to his heart to stir such emotions from my grandson,' she thought. If someone were to ask how she knew this, the answer that someone would get is that it's Rhea's motherly instincts.

"Something just made me remember a painful part of my past. It involved someone I loved," he said in a lamentable tone. He felt a familiar, painful knot around his heart. It was almost a year since her death, though the exact date was different from his world to this. He still knew when, how could he not?

It was, after all, the death of someone he loved and still does. That day has been etched into his very soul. It is something no one could easily forget.

"Explaining it would be too painful. Even if I recall our time together, any of those memories would only be washed away as I remember her dying in my arms as she said those three words before she died. I couldn't say those words back."

Sometime while speaking, his tears began to flow down his cheeks. He would not let anyone see him like this, aside from those who he trusted the most. Heck, even back then he didn't shed a single tear, bottling up his sadness, since he didn't trust his former teammates.

Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his form and a hand rub his back in a comforting manner. "Let it out Naruto, just let it all out, bottling it up will only make it worse," Rhea whispered gently, letting her aura wash over her grandson.

Not even a second later, the blonde finally let the dam loose and started to cry, letting out years of pent-up sadness in one go.

"That's it, don't worry Naruto, I'm here." At the moment, Rhea didn't see the strong blonde warrior that her grandson had become, but the emotionally damaged child who had been wronged throughout most of his life.

Soon, the tears died down and Rhea heard light snoring coming from her grandson. 'Oh Naru-chan, my poor grandson. Those mortals really did a number on you,' she thought, feeling her anger rising and as well as resentment towards the mortals who harmed her grandson, which was only equal to her hatred towards a certain titan.

She would like to smite Konoha for their transgressions towards her grandson, but in doing so, she would also be harming those he considered family as well as the few good mortals who showed him kindness.

'Let's do away with those thoughts for another time, right now I need to put Naru-chan to bed,' she thought and used her power to teleport to the nearest room and laid Naruto down.

"Hypnos, I do hope my grandson sleeps easily and Morpheus, you better make sure his dreams are wonderful or else," she said, threateningly, using her omnipresence to send a clear message to the god of sleep and the god of dreams. Both heard it and shivered in fear while proceeding to do just that. They didn't want to suffer the Titaness's wrath.

***Time skip, one week***

It has been well over one week since the incident at the museum. For a certain dark haired teen, it was hectic. Everyone around him acted like Mrs. Dodds didn't exist and was on their merry way, oblivious to everything. The only person he could talk to about this was one blonde Shinobi, as Naruto called himself.

Naruto understood his reason for being jumpy and helped Percy so he wouldn't lose his mind, or at the least feel out of place, so to speak. The blonde noticed that Grover had been acting strange as well. It was as if something was on the verge of jumping him or he was expecting something bad to happen at any moment.

Seriously, Naruto thought that goat smelling kid was on drugs or was high on medication due to the boy's jitteriness. It wasn't until he asked Chiron about Grover's questionable acting that he got an answer.

The trainer of heroes admitted that Grover was Percy's assigned guardian and a Satyr, half-man half goat, which explains the goat smell. And the reason why Grover was acting so nervous was because of the incident with Mrs. Dodds and the fear that other creatures may know of Percy. But Naruto was not satisfied and felt Chiron was holding back on him, but the Centaur's look pleaded that he not press the issue.

So he let the matter drop, for now anyways. Naruto hated not knowing anything about the situations he was in, even during his time with Moxxi. Before the two would pick a contract, the blonde would gather as much information as he possibly could. Of the people he and Moxxi would work for to the mission itself; such as the place, the people, and, in most cases, the opposition they were up against. The blonde would go into every tiny detail and make sure no stone went unturned.

After all, knowledge is power and, in the right hands, it could become a tool of salvation or utter destruction. An example of this was in the battlefield. Lack of information is fatal in the field. It is a recipe for disaster and utter failure. You're basically going into unknown territory blind, not knowing how many people are going to kill you.

There is that old saying; blind a soldier for a second and he or she is dead. Or ignorance can and will get you killed.

Percy still felt out of place, more so than usual, making the blonde sigh as he looked over some paper work.

"Percy, stop jittering like a bug and just relax," the blond said in a calming tone before stamping down on one of the files. Currently, Percy was in Naruto's office, or rather, the student council office and the disciplinary committee since he just couldn't stand the atmosphere of the people around him, aside from his friend Grover and Chiron, or, as he still knows him, Mr. Brunner.

"I know you feel out of place at the moment, but try your best to ignore it. Besides, Mrs. Dodds, from what I gather, wasn't your favorite teacher, so this shouldn't be affecting you this much," he said not taking his eyes off his paper work. It would be much easier to use his shadow clones, but he didn't want to be too dependent on them.

"It's just frustrating and weird to see everyone act so…so casual, like that old coot never existed in the first place," Percy said, frustrated. He was about to curse, but remembered that the blond hated people cursing in his presence. Anyone caught talking in such a vulgar manner would be strictly punished for it.

"It's as if she was just a figment of my imagination or something and I feel so…ahh, I can't even explain it." Percy sighed in frustration and slumped down in the leather couch he was sitting in.

He truly did feel out of place for the past week and couldn't concentrate on anything, which was bad, since they have a test tomorrow and, with his grades, let just say he was sure he wasn't going to come back to this school next year.

The blonde sighed softly, finally finished with the last stack of paper work. 'Who ever invented this, may they suffer in the afterlife.' The blond cursed whoever made the term "paper work" and introduced it to the world.

Truly the being is of pure, pure evil. Now turning his attention to the stressed teen, maybe that semester his clone took in psychology at Harvard University could come in handy. Nah, in this kind of situation he doubted it. There are just some things that can't be explained or even reasoned out.

"Percy, its better if you push those thoughts away in favor of tomorrow's upcoming test. If you need assistance, then I will help you," he reasoned, trying to get the sea-green eyed teens mind off the former math teacher and onto something more important and, probably, stressful.

'Meh, it's the lesser of two evils. At least with this, he won't act like someone who's about to go insane, or something close to it. He'll probably blow a gasket. Yeah, that's it,' the blond thought. For some reason, he imagined Percy doing just that, but in an anime-like or possibly cartoonish way.

Percy nodded, almost as soon as Naruto finish his last sentence. Why? Well, Naruto is considered the number one student in school, despite their similar condition. When he had asked the blonde how he managed that, he just answered "I just learned how to read backwards." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

It is true though, Naruto found a way around his condition. It started when he was a kid. He found out that when he was trying to read, the words would somehow turn backwards, as if some omnipotent and possibly omnipresent entity was messing with him. Later in Naruto's life, he called it Murphy, after he heard about Murphy's Law.

"Okay, let's head to your apartment."

"But what about your, um, girlfriend? Would she be fine with it?"

"Oh, don't worry about Moxxi. She's working on something that requires her full attention."

Percy nodded and thanked his blonde friend. At least he thinks they're friends. 'Well we have been hanging out for the past week, but maybe I should ask him,' he thought.

"Hey, um, Naruto," Percy called out.

"Yeah, what it is," Naruto responded while filing the finished paper work.

"Are we friends?" Percy saw the blonde stop and with a thoughtful look on his face before nodding.

"We are. By the way, what is taking Grover so long," he wondered out loud.

"Well, I did tell him not to eat the bean burrito," Percy said while scratching the back of his head followed up by a sigh. "And they had chilly in them too," he added. Seriously, what kind of burrito did the food truck come up with?

"Go get him. I have something to finish here first," he said to Percy. Naruto sat down and opened the top part of his desk. Inside were mission reports that his clones had successfully finished and need to be filed accordingly. Hey, just because he's in school doesn't mean he neglects his mission contracts, that his and Moxxi's permanent clients handed to them, that being government agencies and other organizations that cannot be named.

Ahh, the wonders of shadow clones. An over powered technique in the hands of Naruto, and probably any other Jinchūriki or Uzumaki, since his clan was the one who made this forbidden technique. It was forbidden because of the required amount of Chakra.

The Jutsu would take away a lot of chakra just to make one and only people with at least Kage level chakra reserves and control could make, at best, four. The Jutsu would kill if used by a novice with low chakra.

But for someone like him, an Uzumaki and a Jinchūriki, it wasn't a bother; well maybe the slight intake of sudden information that gave him a headache, but that was just mildly annoying.

"Okay, let's review today's mission report." The blond began to speed read through the reports, analyzing each detail, checking if for things that could have been done so the mission could have ended quicker and more efficiently than it already had, and if there were any faults in each of them.

His mind, once again, drifted back to his maternal figure, who he visited after classes, except if there were exams or a very important mission involved, and during his free time. Naruto still recalled waking up in her guest room followed by sharing a wonderful breakfast with her and so forth.

Basically, he spent the entire day with her, helping her with the house, assisting her in buying the groceries and just simply chatting with her. The blond truly enjoyed his time with her and was angry with himself for still keeping secrets from her. But his fear of losing her always held him back from telling her. 'I really hate having to keep secrets from Rhea-obaa-chan,' he thought while leaning back in his chair.

The blonde doesn't keep secrets from those he considers precious to him, which consisted of Lilith, his motherly figure back in the Elemental Nations, the girls who work in the brothel, his older sister figures, everyone in the Red-light district, who saw him not as an abomination that needed to be kill but simply as him, as Naruto, Anko, who knew the same pain of loneliness and hatred as him. Another person he loved was his Tenshi-hime, who knew the same burden as him and Anko, also the one he loves.

Rhea, his grandmother/motherly figure and Moxxi, his partner and really, really close friend, who he also has strong feelings for. Naruto is still oblivious to her feelings but is not without reason. There are also his two sentient partners and Kyuubi, who he also came to care and develop feelings for but, like Moxxi, he didn't know if she holds the same feelings as he does, again dense as Adamantium.

Speaking of the brunette and the red-orange haired vixen, the day after Naruto left Rhea's home and returned to his apartment, Moxxi suddenly jumped him and dragged him to the bedroom.

Five hours later, a content and satisfied Moxxi was sleeping soundly on Naruto, using his chiseled chest as a pillow. The same could not be said about the blond. The moment he fell asleep, Kyuubi pulled him into his mindscape and they proceeded to rut like rabbits in heat till morning, when he felt his consciousness returning.

Any other man would have killed to be in Naruto's position. For the blonde, he was just happy that he could make them happy. It was what his adopted mother taught him after all. Never leave a girl unhappy and unsatisfied. It was a Gentleman's job after all. At least, that's what Lilith and his older sister figures told him.

Among those teachings were; always treat the female gender with respect, view them as equals, and treat them with kindness, with the exception of fan girls, unsavory women, who his sisters described as total bitches, and those who make any woman look weak or pathetic.

He cared for each and every one of them. He would gladly give his life if it meant protecting them. This could be his biggest flaw as well as his most endearing quality. But, it is who he is and it is what drives him to become strong enough to protect those he cares for and loves. 'I won't let it happen again. I won't lose anyone again,' he thought while closing his eyes.

"_Please hold on. I'll save you," Naruto choked out, trying to fight the tears as he was trying to heal the person he loved, trying to heal the large gash on her left side just above her heart._

_He promised himself that he wouldn't lose her and is currently failing. "p-please, hold on," Naruto croaked out, his emotion clear as day; fear, dismay, and denial._

_The blond felt her almost cold hands caressing his cheeks, as she would do since their first date. Her eyes lock with his and she mustered all her remaining strength into saying one last thing to him: "Na-Naru-to-kun I…love…you." Her hand fell making the blonde's eyes widen in shock as he heard her last words before he felt her heart stop._

"_No, no, NOOOO!" he cried out in anguish, denying the site before him; his Tenshi-hime, dead in his arms._

Naruto jerked up harshly, panting heavily, tears flowing down his face as he recalled the day he lost a piece of himself and the person he loved, but he couldn't mope around since he felt two familiar presences.

He quickly took out some eye drops and some paper work just before Percy and Grover came in.

"Naruto, I got Grover here so we could… wait, are you crying?" That earned Percy a slap on the head by Grover, who pointed to the eye drops and the stack of papers.

"No Percy, I wasn't crying. My eyes just felt dry so I had to use some eye drops and sorry if my voice sounds off, my throat feels dry too," the blond lied smoothly.

"So Grover, will you be joining us in a late night cram," Naruto continued while putting away the eye drops and papers. The teen shook his head.

"I would, but Mr. Brunner asked me to help him with something. Don't worry, I've studied beforehand," the satyr replied. He could tell that Naruto was studying him with those piercing cerulean blue eyes. It was as if he was trying to determine something before nodded. "Then we'll see you tomorrow Grover, oh and just call me Naruto. Got it," the Caucasian teen nodded.

***Scene change-Percy's dormitory and Time skip-evening***

"So, did you get all of that Percy," Naruto asked as he was currently tutoring the teen, who looked like he just went three rounds of boxing and lost. He nodded in response. "Okay then, I'll ask you a question," the blond started.

"Tell me the difference between Chiron and Charon"

"Um…oh, one has an I and the other has an A in their name"

"And…"

"Ahh…Chiron, that's with an i, has a horse behind and is known as the trainer of heroes. Charon, the one with the a, is the ferry man of the dead and really greedy, due to his obsession with Olympian money."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Good, now, why can't you be this attentive in class and why did you have me read to you." Percy sheepishly scratched the back of his head and chuckled slightly. "Well, Dyslexia gets in the way and you don't seem to have a problem with that so…" the dark haired teen trailed off from here.

The Jinchūriki sighed. "Percy, you still need to learn this stuff on your own. I know it may be tough for people like us, but we have to make due," he lectured the teen, who nodded and began to read on his own.

A few minutes later and the blond saw Percy was getting more and more agitated before he finally snapped and threw his book, absently cursing. "Fuck!" Halting in his agitated state, he forgot the person who was with him.

"I'll let that word slide since you were agitated, but try to use less unsavory words Percy." Percy nodded quickly under Naruto's heated glare.

"Maybe I should go see Mr. Brunner, he might have a way that is good for me, no offence to your method Naruto, but I won't be able to just magically learn how to read backwards."

Naruto nodded, understanding the teen's reason and deciding to join him, since he had some questions for the trainer of heroes. Like, why the weather was getting worse and more and more rampant earthquakes. Yeah, those kinds of questions.

Both teens made their way downstairs to the faculty office, which was dark and empty aside from Mr. Brunner's office. They were only a few steps from the door handle when they heard voices inside the Latin's teacher office.

"…worried about Percy and Naruto, Sir," Grover's voice rang out. Naruto raised an eye brow at the his name being mentioned, but shrugged it off thinking that either Grover must have sensed he's a Demigod or Chiron told the Caucasian teen that he is. "… alone this summer. I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and _they_know too—"

"We would only make matters worse if we rush the boy. And no, I am not worried about Naruto. I did tell you what happened to Mrs. Dodds, correct," Mr. Brunner said, cutting Grover off.

"Y-yeah." Grover's voice sounded shaken. Probably because of the details on how Naruto killed the furry. "But sir, the summer solstice deadline—"

Grover was cut off again by Chiron. "Will have to be resolved without Percy, Grover. Let him enjoy his time while he still can," he said gently, though it sounded like Percy was going to die or something.

"And Naruto, what about him," Grover asked.

"Mr. Uzumaki is a different case. I'm sure you have sensed the power he's holding back and expertly hiding, correct."

"Yes, I still can't believe a Demigod has that much power and could keep it in check and, more importantly, hidden. But we're getting off topic Sir, I…I can't fail my duties again." Grover's voice was very familiar to a certain blonde and said blonde wondered what Grover could have meant by that.

"You haven't failed Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now, let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next—"

Percy accidentally dropped his text book making an audible thud. He was paying such close attention to the conversation that he did not realize the book was beginning to slip from his grasp.

Naruto acted quickly and grabbed Percy's arms and the text book before Shunshin (body flicker) back to Percy's dorm. Said teen nearly hurled as he felt very dizzy. "Sorry about that Percy. Don't worry, the dizziness should subside after a few seconds,' Naruto said, getting the teen a glass of water.

"We'll talk with Grover tomorrow, since it'll be easier because he's a bad liar. For now, try to get some sleep since we have an exam tomorrow," Naruto said before vanishing in a swirl of black and white feathers. To Percy, that exit was the coolest thing he'd ever seen.

The next afternoon, they finally got out of their three hour Latin exam. Naruto got out much earlier thanks to his photographic memory, which was both a blessing and curse, and waited for his dark haired friend, who was currently talking with Chiron.

'Well, that doesn't look good,' Naruto thought sensing Percy's emotions, mostly frustration and anger.

Percy rushed out of the classroom and made his way towards his dorm.

"Let me guess, your tried the pep-talk and it didn't end well," Naruto said. Chiron nodded and explained what happened.

"Don't blame yourself Chiron. You were distracted and stressed. I can see it clearly in your eyes. It happens to us from time to time, so don't beat yourself up, okay," Naruto said kindly, trying to lift the man's spirit

"Thank you for your words Naruto, but, it still doesn't excuse the fact that I made Percy feel worse."

The trainer of the heroes felt like kicking himself for his poor choice of words to the dark haired teen and it was only made worse, since it was in front of the class. With another sigh, he said, "I'll be leaving for the camp. I assume that both you and Moxxi are joining." He received a nod from the blonde before he left, presumably to catch up with Percy.

The blonde sighed. When he finally caught up with Percy, he was already packing his things. The whiskered teen could see the negative emotions rolling off the sea-green eyed teen and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Hey Percy, don't worry. There are other schools out there, not just this one. Who knows, they may have something for our condition," he told Percy gently.

Percy blinked. "What do you mean "our"? Are you not staying here for another semester," he asked.

"Dude, we're friends right?" Getting a nod, Naruto continued. "What you should know is that I never leave a friend alone. Besides, this place is too stuck up with rich brats and boring classes. Now come on, Moxxi's waiting for me and I don't want to keep a lady waiting. It's rude, like most kids in this school." That got a chuckle from the dark haired boy as he followed his blonde friend.

Both teens spotted Moxxi and Grover, who looked very jumpy, waiting for them at the bus terminal. "Hey Percy," she greeted before walking up beside Naruto and locking his left arm around her, pushing it between her bosom, and leaning her head onto his shoulder. "How was the exam Grover," Naruto asked.

"F-fine," he stuttered out as the four of them got on the bus. During the whole ride, Grover kept glancing down the aisle nervously, watching the other passengers and looking out the window, as if he was expecting to be jumped by something or someone. 'I guess it's as perfect a time as any.' Naruto sent Percy a nod. The teen knew what it meant.

"Why so spooked Grover," Naruto asked innocently, getting said teens attention. The disguised Satyr was waving his hands franticly in dismissal.

"Yeah Grover. Not getting _it_ lately," Moxxi continued, giggling and getting a blush from Grover. He didn't know how to answer her.

"Yeah, you've been looking around. What, looking for Kindly Ones," Percy said, going in for the kill, so to speak. The Caucasian teen's eyes widened and he nearly jump out of his seat and looked like he was having a heart attack. "Wha…what do you mean," he asked, lying and trying to play innocent, which he failed at.

"Underwood, you might as well tell us the truth. Both Percy and I overheard you and Mr. Brunner talking last night," Naruto said in a dead serious tone. Those who heard it shivered in fear and shook their heads in pity for the boy.

It was only made worse for Grover since Naruto was blasting him with his KI. The Satyr began to think that the blonde was enjoying this or something. "Oh, and Grover, know that I do not like imposing my will and intimidating others, especially my friends, but if need be, I will," he said, seemingly reading Grover's mind.

Grover sighed and took out a card from his pocket and handed it over to them. "So this is your summer camp or something," Moxxi asked. Though she already knew what Camp-half blood is, she acted ignorant for a certain dark haired teen. The Satyr nodded. "Yeah, well, that's just so you guys can contact me if you need my help," he said.

"Why?" Percy asked curiously. "What exactly are you not telling us?" However, before Grover could answer, the bus suddenly stopped and black smoke began to pour out from the dashboard, filling the bus with the disgusting smell of rotten food.

"Another reason to add onto why I don't like using public transportation," the blonde muttered as they got off the bus in the middle of nowhere.

Taking a look around, Naruto, at the least, took a bit of comfort in seeing nature and the quiet country side. "Why is there a fruit stand here?"

Percy pointed over to the other side of the road where, indeed, an old fruit stand that had various fruits, giving it a colorful image of the tropics, was standing. Next to the fruit stand were three, ancient looking ladies sitting on racking chairs, swaying back and forth. They were sewing one humongous sock. 'Weird,' the blonde thought before glancing towards his companions.

Percy and Moxxi had that curious look on their faces while Grover, well, Grover looked like he just took a huge dump in his pants and looked sickly pale.

'What got into him?'

Glancing back towards the three old ladies, he noticed that they were looking at Percy for some odd reason. "Tell me they're not looking at Percy. They are, aren't they?" Grover's voice was laced with terror and worry.

"Yeah, weird right? But do you think those socks would fit anyone and who is it for?" Percy said/asked. His tone sounded both disbelieving and curious. This got a shrug from Naruto's partner.

"I don't know, maybe for big foot or someone with abnormally large feet. Either that or they just have a lot of free time in their old lives," Moxxi replied, still keeping her eyes on the three very, very old women.

"This isn't the time for jokes. Common let's get back on the—NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Grover shouted at the blonde, who was making his way towards the three old ladies.

"Excuse me," Naruto called out, trying to get their attention.

"Yes dear," all three of them said in perfect unison.

Naruto took out a black jacket from his bag. "Could you please sew this for me? I will pay you," he asked kindly and loud enough for a certain Satyr to hear, getting a disbelieving look from and making him shout out again. "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DO—" but he was cut off by Naruto's glare.

"Grover, you are making a scene," he said, pointing to the people who were looking at the Caucasian teen. "And, if you must know, I am asking them if they could sew the hole in my jacket, to which I will pay them," he said, turning his attention back to the three old ladies.

"Sorry about my friend, he's a bit jump today. By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto apologized and bowed his head.

"It's fine dear. The youth these days are different from our time, oh and my name is Atropos," the old lady holding a pair of scissors said.

"And to answer your question dear, yes we would gladly fix that nasty hole on your jacket, and please call me Lachesis," the old lady holding two metal rods said.

"You don't need to pay us, but maybe you could buy some of our fruits; we worked tirelessly for those, and please call me Clotho," the old lady with the big ball of yarn said.

Naruto nodded happily and handed his jacket to the three old ladies. While they were busy fixing his jacket, the blond took some time to buy some fruits such as grapes, strawberries, green and red apples, and peaches, which surprised Naruto since that kind of fruit is not normally found in this area of America.

Once he got what he needed from the fruit stand, Naruto paid for everything. "Thank you dear and here is your jacket." Atropos handed his jacket back. Naruto bowed his head in thanks and made his way back to his group.

"Such a good boy he turned out to be," Clotho said while pulling out a single thread from the ball of yarn.

"Yes, considering how he was treated by his people, though they will meet their ends very soon," Lachesis added with a bit of venom in her voice as she grasped the thread with her rod.

Once the blonde was with his friends, he saw that Grover was about to faint. He looked back to see Atropos was about to cut a thread, making him wonder why Grover was so interested in it. "That's it we are getting out of here," the Caucasian teen said, grabbing both Percy and Moxxi's arms,

"Hey, watch it," they both said, with Moxxi removing Grover's grip from her arm. "Only Naruto can touch me," she hissed, making both teens blush at the double meaning in her words, as she swung her arms around Naruto's left arm.

An audible snip could be heard. They looked to see the thread of yarn that Lachesis had in her hand was now cut by Atropos's scissors.

"No, no, no," Grover kept repeating like a mantra before he scuffled to the front of the bus. He kicked it as hard as he could, making a dent in it. Surprisingly enough, the bus shuddered back to life with the engine roaring.

The passengers cheered, since they finally get to leave and the driver patted Grover on the back. "Good thinking kid. Now everyone, back on board," he said.

Naruto was about to get on board when he suddenly stopped, alerting his three companions. He suddenly moved away from the bus and started hailing a taxi.

"Naruto, what's wrong," Percy asked, feeling quite nervous. He blamed it on his Caucasian friend for acting like they were about to be jumped by something.

"Percy is there anyone important to you here," Naruto asked without even looking at the teen.

"My mom, why?"

Naruto's tone of voice suddenly filled the sea-green eyed teen with dread, the same kind he felt before Mrs. Dodds transformed into a monster and was about to kill him. Before Naruto answered the teen, a taxi finally stopped. "I'll tell you on the way, now get in!" the blonde ordered.

Once inside, Naruto placed the driver under a Genjutsu that would make him think that they were having a pleasant chat about summer plans or about school.

"A clone that I left in school suddenly vanished." Naruto stopped himself after seeing the confused look on both Percy and Grover, making him sigh. Good thing the taxi was a hybrid or what Naruto was going to do next would be awkward. He made a cross sign.

Suddenly, a poof sound was heard from the back and both teens eyes widened when they saw another Naruto. "This is one of my abilities, and the reason why I can finish any and all of my paperwork so fast. I can make a clone of myself and when they dispel, anything they learn passes back to me. From the memory of my clone, our school was burned down." The last part made both Percy and Grover nearly faint, the latter was very close.

"Grover, no more lies. The creature that burned our school down and killed all mortals who were still there was a large lizard-like creature with black scales."

Grover's skin went pale and he had to place a hand over his chest to try and calm himself down from having a heart attack. "A Dragon," Percy muttered in disbelief. Naruto nodded.

"Percy, since that creature came to our school, I'm assuming it is either looking for you or all of us, so we need to leave. We can only take those you consider precious with us."

"My mom."

"Alright, when we get there, act casual. We don't want to give your mother a heart attack, like the one what Grover almost experienced. Moxxi, check on him please."

Moxxi slapped the Caucasian teen, snapping him from his fear induced trance. "He's fine," she said casually, though inside she was in panicking in fear. It wasn't until she looked at Naruto's calm and worriless face that her own nerves and fear subsided. If anything, she was berating herself for forget just who she was with. She knew Naruto had already formulated a plan to get them somewhere safe and possibly deal with the dragon, if it comes to that.

"Good. Grover focus," Naruto said while snapping his fingers, getting his friend's attention. "Does Percy's mom know about you?" Grover took a breath and nodded.

"Good, then this will make things less complicated."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

The blonde turned to the black haired teen. "It means that she knew certain things. Things she kept secret to protect you, I assume. This makes it easier to explain to her why we need to leave and go some place safe."

The cab stopped in front of Naruto and Moxxi's apartment. Once inside, Naruto conjured up several clones and ordered them to pack cloths, supplies, weapons, passports, money, etc. Once everything was in place, they quickly went to the garage and got in Naruto's car. "Percy, point me to your address." The dark haired teen nodded and told Naruto the location of his house.

***Scene change-Jackson Residence***

Sally Jackson, mother to one Percy Jackson, was a beautiful woman with blue eyes that sparkled and change color in the light. She had long brown hair with a few streaks of gray in it. She was a wonderful person with a kind, understanding, and passionate personality.

She was also currently on the floor holding her reddening cheeks, courtesy of her foul mouthed and abusive _husband,_ Gabe Ugliano, hitting her like he always does when he is in a bad mood, drunk, or just felt like it.

Normally, she would have reported such abuse, but knew it wouldn't end well for two reasons; one was because she couldn't back up her claims, since Gabe's poker buddies would back him up, one of them was even a police officer.

The other reason, if she does succeed then monsters would pick up on her son's scent. This was the reason she married Gabe, to protect her son, since Gabe had a smell so horrible that it could mask any Demigod/goddess scent from any monster.

The reason was because Gabe smacked her like some whore, which he thought she was. There was an announcement about the school being bombed by a deranged lunatic with a picture of the smoldering remains of Yancy Academy.

A feeling of dread filled Sally as she hoped that her son was not on the list of victims who died in the explosion. Before the news reporter even mentioned a single name, Gabe changed the channel, not really caring about some brats.

Sally quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel back and to her relief her son was among the students and staff who were safe since they left the school. This action, of course, pissed Gabe off and he promptly smacked her in the face.

"You Bitch!" he snapped. In his fit of rage, Gabe grabbed Sally's shirt and quickly ripped it. "You need to learn your place you fucking whore. The guys and I will make sure of that."

He was about to remove her pants but was cut off by something piercing his chest and heart. Gabe's poker buddies looked up only to drop dead the second they did.

The last thing they saw was a blonde haired teen with a silenced Five-Seven.

"MOM!"

Percy quickly rushed towards his mother's side and Naruto pulled out his jacket, placing it around her to hide her modesty. "P-Percy."

Finally out of her shocked state, tears welled up in her eyes. Percy brought his mother into a comforting hug, trying his best to comfort her. Behind them, Naruto signaled to give the mother and son some privacy.

He summoned three shadow clones and ordered them to dispose of the bodies, either dumping them in some undisclosed area or burning them while he took care of the security footage.

To his luck, all the security cameras were under maintenance and the building had an incinerator, making it easy to dispose the bodies. Naruto then took out his phone and called several people who owed him a lot of favors. He decided to use one of them.

"Yeah, it's me… Yes, I'm calling for a favor you owe me… It's quiet simple really. I need you to remove four people from the system…It is. Just tell them it is me who is making the request…Why you ask? Well, I killed four people who were about to rape this poor innocent woman…Need I remind you of the favor you owe me… Good… Yes, goodbye."

Naruto received the memories of his clones throwing the body into the incinerator before returning his attention to the mother and son, the former finally calming down after a minute of crying.

The former blonde Shinobi then asked, "Miss Jackson, first, allow me to introduce myself and my companion. I am Naruto Uzumaki, but call me Naruto." He then gestured to his partner. "My name's Madeline Mox. But please call me Moxxi," she said.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto and, please, just call me Sally as well."

"No need to thank me Sally. I was only doing what was right by helping my friend's mom."

"Thanks for that Naruto," Percy said, sending his blonde friend a grateful look.

"Again, no need. Now Sally, I assume you know Grover, or more specifically what he is." Percy's mom nodded, confusing her son in the processes. "Mom," Percy called.

"Percy, the time for questions is not now. Right now, we need to leave. You can ask her once we are in a safe and secure place," Naruto said sternly. He knew the teen had many things on his mind, but right now, safety is their number one priority.

If his assumption as to why sally even thought about staying with that filth he just killed was correct, then they have a small window of opportunity to get to safety.

"Is there any place we could hold down for a while Sally, at least until I can make some arrangements?"

"Yes, Naruto. Montauk, we have a cabin there. Percy and I would occasionally stay there on vacation."

Now, Naruto knew they needed to get as far away from New York as they could, but the location was close to the camp Chiron told him. "Good, grab your things and let's go."

A minute later, Percy and Sally finished packing and the group left in a hurry.

**-END-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Twilight zone where things goes bananas (part 2)

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**A/N-please read the authors notes and sorry it took long Finals took a while considering my schedule, I know all of you can relate with me on this one. Okay lets starts.**

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owner and anything else in the story.**

Naruto and Moxxi decided to listen to some music on their individual IPods, letting the mother and son talk leisurely. The duo guessed that they wanted to talk more and discuss everything Percy had been doing in the last couple of months.

Every now and then, Naruto would glance back to check on them both to see how they were holding up. 'So far we haven't encountered any obstacles on our way,' the blonde thought as his senses had yet to pick up on any potential danger. But it didn't mean he would let his guard down and relax.

The blonde Jinchūriki had changed, and not just physically. He felt a bit more at peace in this world than back in the Elemental Nations. So much so that he dropped his mask of ignorance, allowing him to be his true self which he had only done in the presence of Lilith and her girls and anyone who he considered precious to him, but then again he didn't have people hunting him down, calling out for his death, and glaring at him with hate and disgust.

Naruto could only imagine the surprised looks from anyone who didn't know about his masks, his personas. Heck, they would probably think he's an imposter and ask what he did with the _real Naruto_ they all knew. All he would tell them was that _Naruto_ did not exist in the first place and all of it was an act of his, conjured up to fool anyone, to make them think that he was weak so they would drop their guard.

Deception is, after all, the bread and butter of every Shinobi and Kunoichi, not flashy Jutsu and moves. Something that seems to have been lost on the current generation of his back in the Elemental Nations as more and more Shinobi and Kunoichi favored flashy.

Perhaps the only person that agreed with Naruto was _her_. She understood the value of deception, the value of fooling your opponent, the value of using key strategies to finishing a mission or an opponent off, not just brute strength. Which is another reason the blonde fell in love _her_, aside from her bonus traits, such as her simple yet elegant beauty.

There is beauty in simplicity and _she_ made it natural and, at the same time, difficult to obtain. It was something that first captivated Naruto. So much so that he thought she was an angel of sorts, hence his nickname for her, Tenshi-hime, when he first met her under the mist filled morning. Her face and gentle smile made his heart stop for just a second, making him think he died and she was here to take though him he was glad it wasn't his time.

When he first heard _her_ speak, it was soft, innocent, and melodic. Something that most women he knew couldn't pull off, but _she_ made it easy. It was like second nature to her. 'One of my fondest memories of her,' he thought, both in joy and sadness. He felt sadness because he couldn't see her and could hear her voice only in his bitter dreams.

"Sally, we are nearing Montauk, point me to where the cabin is," Naruto said. Percy's mom nodded and directed Naruto to a wooden cabin that was located right on the beach. The cabin looked a little old but seemed to be in decent condition.

The beach itself was very beautiful; from its white sands to clear blue ocean, and that sense of serenity. Naruto and Moxxi could understand why Percy and Sally loved the place so much.

"Sally, I'll have my clone carry the bags. Why don't you and Percy go and enjoy yourselves for a little while," Naruto said, knowing that this peace and quiet wouldn't last for very long. He wanted both of them to enjoy themselves before things go downhill. "I insist and I'll pay for the expenses," Naruto pressed as Sally was about to protest.

"Drop it Sally. Naruto is one of the most stubborn people I know, though his stubbornness is a trait all men seem to carry, even more so than us females," Moxxi said with a small teasing smile on her face as Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"Besides I and, I'm sure, Grover here, want to explore this place. So would you kindly show me around?" Sally nodded and handed the key to the cabin to Naruto and gave a tour to Moxxi and Grover.

"**You sense it my lord?"**

Elysium's voice rang out from their connection. The blond mentally nodded, feeling the lingering energy that surrounded the place.

'Yes, it would seem that this is the place where both Sally and Percy's father met, and if my hunch is correct then my sea-green eyed friend is going to be involved in a lot of trouble.'

Naruto read up everything in regards to the Greeks, such as the Gods and Goddesses, the titans, and the beings before them, all to find out who his mother is.

"**Did you guess who Percy's father is my lord,"** Inferno asked with a smirk on his flaming face. Both him and his sister know how sharp their master is and how easily he could perceive things. This just made their blonde master much more dangerous, since he could easily figure out any plans against him or if people are trying to deceive him.

'Yes, from what I gathered from observing Sally Jackson, this place holds more significance to her than just Percy. This place is where she met Percy's father and the lingering energy we felt surfaced from the water. The energy itself is similar to Percy.'

Naruto's mind was putting all the small puzzle pieces together, completing that mystery of who Percy's father was. His piercing cerulean blue eyes stared at his green-eyed friend.

'Percy's father is Poseidon, god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, droughts, floods and horses,' he finished.

The blondes mind raced at the possible enemies they'll encounter, places they could use as safe houses, and how much danger they are in. 'The only place that would be safe is the camp that Chiron told me about. The question is, would we make it? No, I'm positive we will. I'll make sure of it.' Naruto swore.

"**And we'll be here to help with that, my lord."** Both sentient spirits said dutifully, loyalty burning in their voices.

'**It seems things are finally moving forward,'** the nine-tailed demoness thought, She could only imagine the battles her container would face. **'Ohh, just imagining the blood that Naruto-kun would spill is making me horny. Hmm, I wonder though, would he use****that,'** Kurumi hummed in thought of seeing that technique of her destined mate, making her shudder in anticipation.

It was one of the techniques Naruto developed during his training with Inferno, Elysium, and herself back in the Elemental Nations. It was a combination of the three energy; her Yōki, Elysium, and Inferno's energy, combine with his own unique chakra. But he has yet to fully master said technique.

It wasn't because Naruto wasn't training in mastering that technique. There are several factors preventing him from doing so.

One of those factors is the energy. Kurumi's Yin Yōki or chakra has yet to be fully restored, creating an imbalance between the three energies since the technique requires a level of balance between his and their energy.

Though he could use the technique, he can't use it to its full potential, making it incomplete from the desired result.

**'And in addition to that problem, he wants to master using my Yōki. *sigh* I love him, I really do. But sometimes he can be annoying, surprising considering how level headed and calm he is.'** That was the other reason.

Due to his condition, ADHD, her blonde would not take time to master just one technique. No, he prefers mastering almost all the techniques at his disposal. Sure he has shadow clones, but he would sometimes forget the value in the term one-step-at-a-time.

**'Yet it hasn't become a problem for him, considering how perceptive he is to every little detail, such as in the bedroom.'** The nine-tailed muse recalled her many _activities_ with him, causing her to drool slightly.

In a way this was good, not the sex part, but his perception. It helps him in mastering multiple things at once, and this allows him to see or check every detail about the technique he's trying to master, such as its weaknesses, strengths, effectiveness, damage, advantages, disadvantages, ups, and its downs.

An example was when he developed one of his strongest Jutsu. The_Fūton: Rasenshuriken/Wind Release: spiraling shuriken,_ a devastating technique that damages anyone who is unfortunate enough to get caught in it.

The technique creates countless microscopic wind-blades that severely damage the body on a cellular level. The wind-blades sever all nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. The damage cannot be repaired by any form of healing technique whatsoever.

The technique is an all range technique, after Naruto trained with it, making it a devastating technique on the battle field as it covers all ranges, hard to dodge since it can expand rapidly ensuring the target does not escape. The technique can also be use with his other elemental affinity for multiple usage and combos.

But the disadvantage of the technique it required a great deal of chakra to perform, and the limit in performing the technique, using his own chakra, can leave Naruto extremely fatigue. It requires a good deal more chakra to both create and then throw it and the technique damages his arm. So the technique is one of the main technique his trying to fully master and remove any sort of drawbacks **'well if can masterthat****then maybe he can remove some of its drawback and it could help him master my Yōki'** Kurumi thought before closing her eyes for a beauty nap, hey she knows she's drop dead gorgeous and sexy, but there is a lot of difficulty in maintaining such appearance, so a nap here and there helps a lot.

After Naruto pay for the use of the cabin he observe as Moxxi and Sally were chatting, while Percy was on the off side and seems to be in deep thought 'that's not good' he thought before walking towards his friend.

"Penny for your thought" Naruto ask from behind, surprising the sea-green eyed teen

"Don't do that" he said a little annoyed and peeved.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you were in deep thought, what is it? What's bothering you Percy Jackson" of course Naruto knew what it could be but he wanted Percy to tell him himself, since this would tell if he trust him or not.

"You know what's bothering me don't act that you don't know" the black haired teen snap at the bond haired Jinchūriki, who remain calm as always "it's impossible, you of all people…what am I saying" Percy suddenly let out a hollowed chuckle.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, someone who isn't bothered by everything" Naruto could see the stress that Percy build up over the month is finally surfacing itself and he notice how the water is reacting to his emotional distress "the guy that everyone respected and feared, the guy who everyone look up too and envied, why I thought you would be bothered or even feel slightly frustrated, scared, or even stress is beyond me" Percy added bitterly.

He considered the blond his friend, but back then when he didn't know anything about Naruto or even interacted with him. Percy, like everyone else, was jealous of Naruto. Everything seem to come easy for him, from his grades too his standing with the staff and students of the school. Heck everyone even made a pedestal of Naruto to compare on how they measured up to him, which sadly no one could even come close to half. Naruto posses what everyone wanted; money, adoration, respect, smarts, looks, and a gorgeous and loving girlfriend. And he made it out like it was nothing or it was insignificant to him, like it was expected or something. Of course the blond didn't know or maybe he did and didn't bother to care about that fact.

It was as if some sadistic being sent the blond just to mock them about their statues or lack there off and Percy hated him for that, but after getting to know the blond he knew he couldn't, how could he? When Naruto wasn't even from their world, this was any other day for a Shinobi dealing with life and death situation or even dealing with something simple as school and a social life "Percy don't sell yourself short or even thing of comparing yourself to me. Your you and I am me, everyone is unique in their own way and comparing yourself to anyone is showing how weak and pathetic you are" Naruto started calmly, he didn't need to have mind reading powers to know what Percy was saying, he knew how the sea-green eye felt about him, him and everyone else at school "take for example those people who follow the trend of today, those people who try to change their appearance to be accepted or even acknowledge, to make themselves beautiful or handsome as society deems it, for me they are all pathetic or simple low. For me beauty is what is inside you and who you are, if you can't accept yourself then you can never be beautiful or handsome. To find something that fits perfectly for society, when you can't even fit in yourselves is a shallow notion. So Percy don't try to compare yourself to me, you're you and I am me, we are both different and unique. You may have qualities that I don't unique to only you and same goes for me, no matter how small or large it is still something that you have and only will have" He finished.

"That what do I have that you don't" Percy asks confuse on what does he has that the blond doesn't have, because it seems he has everything that everyone wanted.

"A mother, a true mother, Percy I never knew my mother only the nightmare of the memory when I saw both, her and my _father_, of them killed when I was an infant a new born" Percy was shock by that statement.

Naruto smiled sadly "yes, my first memory of my parent was them being impaled and their loving words as they slowly die. At first I thought it was some kind of Genjutsu or even a nightmare, but the longer I thought about it, how could anyone conjure up something like that? Or how could I imagine something like that? Heh, it wasn't after an even that I found out that it wasn't a nightmare or even a Genjutsu as I hope, but a memory of when I was an infant. This is why I consider my photographic memory both a blessing and a curse as it records everything, even things I wish to forget" he said, his facial expression and voice sounded emotionless, hollowed, and dejected.

"I'm sorry" Percy said looking down in shame for his insensitivity.

Naruto shook his head "don't apologies, one you didn't know, two I stated the facts, and three it was my choice to tell you" he simply said.

"Now Percy, list to what I have to say okay" said teen nodded "I know you feel stress, everything that has happen within just a few months been a hell of a ride. First with Miss Dodds, second finding out about my ability, third us being chase down by something unknown, it's all stressful and any sane person would be stress, but I need you to calm down Percy and be strong, not for me or for you, but for your mother. I know that you think she's isn't all bother by this, in truth she's just putting on a brave face for you, she is scared out of her mind and I can sense that. So take in some air, calm your raging heart, and give your mom a reassuring hug got it" Percy nodded and did as instructed, inhaling and exhaling the black haired teen felt himself calming down, especially this close to the water he felt a peach and the raging storm inside of him calm down. Percy promptly stood up and made his way towards his mother, once he reach her the sea-green eyed teen pulled his mother into a hug.

Naruto smiled and saw his partner walk up to him "so you talk to him or something" she asks, knowing the answer already.

"I assume you did too, after all when it comes to people you're the best at handling them Mox" he said as Moxxi sat beside him and lay her head on his shoulder "well I figure she needed help with everything that has happen to her in the last few hours" she said revealing in her secret loves warmth, like Naruto, she too had a moment, as she put it, with Sally Jackson who kept up a brave face, which honestly impresses the brown haired sadist since most women this days were some of the reason why men looks down upon her gender one example Fan-girls, so Moxxi decided to help the mother out by talking with brunette.

"So where is Grover" Naruto ask curious to where the Percy's guardian Satyr.

"Probably being a hippy and dry humping a three or something" is her reply, which translates to _he's taking a look around the forest for a possible escape route or make sure we weren't followed._ This was Moxxi's way of making sure anyone who would try to ease drop confuse and her own codes language or cipher and the only Naruto could translate and understand her coded messages or words, since she taught him. Naruto didn't understand how or even why she considers it a form of coded message or a cipher, but he didn't question her thought processes, if he tried he would gain a monumental headache. Women are confusing like that and will forever be an eternal mystery "I'll have some shadow clones place an alarm seal and a trap seal, and have them call Grover back since its almost night time and dinner approaches I'll prepare our meal" Moxxi lick her lip, not in lust, but in anticipation of Naruto's cooking, which is surprising considering most guys don't cook, only a few that did not have ulterior motives as to why they learn how to cook in the first place.

While Naruto was preparing dinner, Sally and Percy were enjoying a long overdue mother and son bonding time, Moxxi relaxing wearing a red one piece bikini with a rather revealing cleavage hole, and Grover was taking a nap leaning on a large three 'well at least they aren't tense' the blond thought. Being tense in the battle field or on a mission would spell disaster, as it would hinder the thought process. Sure it puts you on guard, but a calm mind can easily weather down any storms and it helps to think straight during life and death situation, so for Naruto being tense was something he is against and would rather have his allies be relaxed, but not too relax, and ready.

Naruto's mind began to drift off a bit, something that has been recurring for the past week, to a specific even during his first three months in this new world. The blond brush it off as a failed experiment of a Jutsu he was working on, believing that it was a dream, considering how tired he was after training, with his stamina that is saying something.

The Jutsu was simple he tried to separate his subconscious from his body, it is similar to the Yamanaka clan _Shintenshin No Jutsu (Mind Body switch Technique)_ a Jutsu was that original use for intelligence-gathering. This would allow the user to spy on the targets mind allowing him or her to learn everything the target knows and control their body for a short period of time, but the down side is that it would leave their body defenseless and open for attack.

Luckily for Naruto he didn't have to worry about his mind and body from being taken over or jack, since his inside companion wouldn't allow it, especially Elysium since she is very protective of the bond wielder.

The Jutsu would allow Naruto in the even he is somehow captured and lead a search team, most likely Moxxi, to find his body using the connection to his mind. It came as an inspiration he has on a movie he watch, sad part is he couldn't recall if it was a movie or the title of it.

He tried to but instead he got this weird dream, well maybe it wasn't weird considering the dream had its pleasant moments, but it was weird that his mind could conjure up such events and people. But now he wonder if it was more than just a dream 'if it is not a dream and I somehow manage to pull off something impossible then I hope they are alive, especially the young one' he hope. Naruto was rather fond of the little one, going so far as considering her as his little sister in all but blood, and was the only one who saw his now true form, which happen after he regain the other half of Kurumi's Yōki chakra.

Kurumi said it was a side effect from her Yōki entering his body. The blond was first felt weird, but quickly shook it off considering the benefits. Increase strength, reflexes, chakra, and stamina **"plus it made you much more desirable, hot, and sexy"** Kyuubi's voice suddenly rang out.

'I thought I cut the connection off' Naruto mentally question.

"**You did but I decided to link it, now back to the topic of your true form…"** before it could go any further Naruto decided to cut the link as he knew where this was heading, since on that day when he gain his new, well, body it was the day his lost his virginity, well mentally anyways. Kusumi has manipulated his emotion since he wasn't use to his new body, which lead him to pounce her and ravage her senseless **"ahh good times, good time and that was rude of you to cut me off Naruto-kun"** the nine-tails whined with a cute/sexy pout on her face, how he knew, cause he could easily see her doing that.

"**Also it wasn't like you didn't enjoy it you beast"** she purred out in a sultry tone, recalling that event when both of them rutted like bunnies in the heat. Heck she didn't have to give Naruto any sort of pointers as his instincts seem to guide him every step of the way **"how you run through me so thoroughly, like you've been doing****it****for years. Must be because you were in raise in the brothel and by the owner herself fufu"** she giggled on the last part and really did wonder if Lilith gave Naruto some tip and advice on how to properly pleasure a woman.

At the blonds silence Kurumi began to laugh out loud **"so she did, didn't she haha, well if we ever get the chance to meet her again and when I'm out of the seal I'll thank her for making you such an expert"** she said.

It was when his adopted mother, Lilith, decided to give him _the talk_, which is one of the most dreaded experience of his young life, and followed by her lesson on seduction and pleasure; such as how to resist and how to seduce, the pleasure points in the human body specifically women, and the reason why it is important for him to learn that topic. One so he could resist being seduce into being captured, since almost all information gathering or assassination involved seducing your target to lower their guard which majority of those targets were males. Second so he could turn it around on his would be seductress and make her putty in his hand while getting information out of her. And third so he could satisfy his girlfriend(s) or wife (wives).

Such as the life of a ninja and how their world was, it wasn't a much of a hot topic for Kunoichi since they still have their pride as woman, but a mission is mission and they are duty bound to do so. But Naruto would never take advantage of any woman, enemy or not, he would just have them flustered enough to be distracted and knock them out.

"**Well that aside, it could be a possibility that you may have done just****that"**

'You do realize what your implying correct? Plus I don't know if it was an actuality or something that my mind came up with'

"**It is not a question if it was real or not Naruto-kun, it is a question on how much you recall, and be honest Naruto-kun do you really think something weird as that is not possible considering your luck it could be real and you did manage to pull off something no one in your original world has ever done"**

'Point, and admittedly bits and pieces only, considering the memory time laps'

"**Yes, considering how far your subconscious went, it would be surprising if you manage to retain all of it. But my theory is that it is the same with dreams, you can't recall how a dream starts you just starts and all the details of the dream"**

'It's possible, though why do I recall her, the little one, more?'

"**Simple she's the most important part of the memory same with dreams, since the only part of the dream anyone can recall or remember is the important parts of the dream itself, and from your memories the two of you did bond. On another note at least you manage to get the hang in using your Yin Release"** Yin release or Darkness release, a Jutsu that governs the imagination and illusion.

'I hope so' was all Naruto said before dismissing her in favor of cooking grilled steak, basil-oregano T-bone steaks, squash and barley salad with balsamic vinaigrette for Grover, since Naruto could tell the Caucasian teen is a vegetarian. Taking the necessary ingredients form his food storage scroll, Naruto expertly work on both dishes, all the while keeping his sense sharp and his guard up just in case 'the traps should give us enough time to make an escape' he thought.

The smell of Naruto's cooking quickly attracted their attention instantly "that's smell great Foxy" Moxxi complimented while putting on some black skinny jeans and a jacket. The other nodded in agreement with the brown haired beauty making the blond slightly chuckle, which was the first for both Grover and Percy knowing how serious the blond is all the time, so they were surprise when they heard him chuckle much less see a small smile on his otherwise serious, calculative, and intimidating face "why thank you Moxxi, here a Basil-Oregano T-bone steak for the three of you and a Squash and Barely salad with balsamic vinaigrette for Grover enjoy" Naruto said handing them out their meal, while he finish up in cooking some fries and his favorite meal Ramen, let it be known that before any other meal Ramen always comes first and those who wonder why the blond has an obsession and addiction to Ramen being his first real actual and none poisoned food.

Naruto summon another set of clones to act as guards and patrol the area ordering them to dispel at the first sign of trouble, and set up a few more traps around strategic location he anticipate the enemy, no matter how dumb, would enter. All the while securing a quick exit rout that would get them enough time to make some distance towards the Camp. Planning for any kind of scenario no matter how small or distance it is should always be planned down to a _T_ and ahead of time.

It's good to anticipate your opponents movements or the moves they make that's a sound plan, but, predicting your opponents moves or movements before they even make it now that's a plan. It is the reason why Naruto hasn't lost a single fight, sure learning from your losses is a good thing, depending on who you ask, but in life and death situation there can be no room for error.

Heck dropping your guard for just a second could and can be fatal, the blond learned that when he trusted someone, before he meet Lilith, and got branded with a brandying iron. Naruto considered that a lost since he allowed himself to be fooled and it cost him another birthday and another part of his psyche, heck if it wasn't for him meeting Lilith he sure he would have gone insane and rip the seal off, or planted enough explosive around the village to fully level the place…he didn't know where he got his murderous tendencies from.

"This place is quite nice" Naruto started before slurping down on some of his Ramen while sitting down in front of a warm campfire that the blond made.

Sally nodded to this "yes it quite is" she said fondly with a reminiscing smile.

"I'm guessing this is where you meet Percy's dad" the blond continue and Sally nodded, flashes of memories of the time when she first meet her son's father causing her smile to grow and a hint of pink to appear on her cheeks, though Percy had a distant look on his face and the blond could tell what he was thinking of "aside from that I can see why you two like coming here. The beach area, a nice view of the ocean, a warm and relaxing breeze perfect for warming up some marshmallows over a camp fire sounds perfect if you ask me" Naruto added, pointing out the things that made this place wonderful for the two Jacksons.

Both mother and son smiled at Naruto's words "yeah this place has that certain effect, better than most places we hunker down Naruto" Moxxi said before taking a bite of her food, her partner nodded with a slight chuckle.

"If I can ask, what do the two of you do exactly" Sally asks.

"We're mercenaries, in a sense, but unlike your typical mercenaries we take up mission called contracts ranging from espionage, assassination, support, escort, retrieval, rescue, etc. Are clients or contractors are people from the government, foreign or state, and anyone with enough money to set up a contract. The team is made up of five members not counting the handler, which is yours truly, with specific set of skills called specialist such as medic, combat, strategist, range, and engineering, but Foxy here is a jack-of-all-trade and myself included making up a two member team" Moxxi explained in the most simplest of terms so they could understand.

"But ain't that dangerous with just the two of you" Sally said with genuine concern for the two.

"It was frustrating at times, well was being the word, until I discovered Naruto here is every girl's wet dream come true I.E he can make solid clones of himself, like the ones standing guard and patrolling the area right now" Moxxi pointed to one of the nearby tree and the branch of said tree was a Naruto clone standing guard. The three, Sally Grover, and Percy, blush at Moxxi's implication more so with Sally having read a certain orange book that she would never admit that she has or that it was tuck away in her bag "ahh my very own one-man-harem fufu" Moxxi giggled out with a slight droll going down her lip before wiping it away.

Naruto shook his head at his partner's antics "it was on one particular mission that I had to reveal my ability to Moxxi. You see our contractor decided to pull a fast one on us and tried to kill us for some rare diamonds" he said nonchalantly. The blond didn't want to go into details about his professional life or work "I won't go into details about the mission, it was suppose to be a simple supply retrieval mission of illegal drugs and the company did check out clean, but the guy who hired us wasn't. Long story short we found the suppose drugs which turns out to be diamonds that would catch a hefty price at the black market, our client tried to kill us with a haze of bullets, me using an Doton Jutsu or earth release technique to block all the bullets, and use said Jutsu to create earth spears impale our former client and his goons to the wall" he finish and finished another set of Ramen.

Sally, Percy, and Grover blink and even check their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things, since there were ten empty bowls "h-how" Percy asks in disbelief.

"How what, Percy"

"How could you finished ten bowls of Ramen while you were talking"

"There must be something wrong with your eyes, since I've already finished my twelve bowl of Ramen" indeed there were an additional two empty bowls. It seems at the time when all three of them blink and cleared their eyes the blond somehow finished his Ramen making them wonder just what kind of stomach does the blond have "I suggest you three stop thinking about it before you have a massive headache, just file this on the many odd things Naruto here does" Moxxi said deciding to save them the trouble and the headache.

She should know it happen to her when she decided to treat her blond partner to his favorite meal, let's just say her purse suffered greatly because of that and even with the security cams weren't able to capture just how Naruto finished three bowls of Ramen in a blink of an eye literally in a blink of an eye.

"**Ahh the Ramen trick never gets old"** the nine tailed demoness voice rang out.

'Trick? Kurumi I have no idea what you're talking about, I would never desecrate the sacredness of Ramen which such childish things' Naruto shoot back vehemently.

"**Forgive me Naru-kun for my words against your sacred food"**she said masking the sarcasm in her voice, though if Naruto could look into his mindscape he would have seen an amuse smile on her face.

'You are forgiven then, just make sure it does not happen again' he said before cutting their mental link. What people didn't know is Naruto discreetly place a Genjutsu that would disorient a person sense of time, from the time a person's blink to the time they reopen their eyelids. This also works even if people would stare at him the Genjutsu would cause them to blink, for what appear to be a second, is actually a minute.

The blond was inspired to create this Genjutsu from a movie he watch title inception.

Inside Naruto mindscape Kurumi has a smirk on her face **"kuku deceitful as a fox good Naru-kun, very good"** she said with an evil glint in her eyes before noticing the glare being sent her way by Elysium**"before you say anything you virgin prude, deceiving and misdirecting your opponent is a vital component in making any competent plans and in the battle field"** she smirk as her statement shut the blonde up.

Inferno sighs relive that he didn't have to go through another argument between the two ladies. Seriously you would think they were twins or something with how much the two argued on a daily basis, it would always involved their master and he would always try to break them up, the word try, the two would either blast him or flat out ignore him **'I wonder if there are two people who argues as much as these two'** somewhere an raven-black, sometimes auburn, haired woman with silver eyes and a blond with bright blue eyes sneeze, causing the lateral to spill his drink on a black haired beauty wearing a strapless dress causing her to slap him before storming out and the former to miss her target.

'Someone must be talking about me' they thought in, oblivious, unison.

'Must be some hot babe talking about me hehe' the blond thought with a grin on his face.

'Must be my idiot brother, which reminds me I never did get him back from almost seducing one of my hunters, turning him into a pincushion should be an appropriate punishment staring with his jewel area' the silvered eyed woman thought.

Back with Naruto and the group, the blond has his eyes slightly narrow at his black haired friend when he asks about his father 'it had to happen sooner or later' both Moxxi and Naruto thought. Moxxi being an accomplish psychologist and Naruto being able to sense emotion and could read people like an open book they've anticipated something like this to happen.

"He was kind, tall, handsome, and powerful. But he very gentle and humble too. You have his beautiful green eyes and his hair along with some of his traits I really wish he could have seen you I'm sure he would be so proud" she answered fondly recalling her godly, literally, lover with a loving smile on her face.

"How old was I…when he left" Percy asked pushing for more answers. He wanted, no, he needed to know when his father left him.

Sally bite down on her lips and her expression turn to one of sadness "he was only with me for one summer Percy. It was right here when we spent our time together, something that I will always cherish" she said this time with a sad smile.

"But he knew me as a baby right?" he asks in a hopeful tone.

Sally sadly shook her head "no, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born" Percy was about to ask what was so important for him to abruptly leave like that or he would have resorted in saying his father just didn't want to take responsibility for knocking up his mom, but a calming feeling wash over him like a tidal way and a hand was on his shoulder. The sea-green eyed teen turned his head to his right side and saw Naruto "Percy it could be very well be what you are thinking of, that he didn't want to take responsibility, or their could have been a reason for him to leave, but don't dwell on that whys and remember you have a very loving mother, who went the extra mile to protect you and shield you from monsters by marrying a scum, beside it's his lost for missing out on getting to know a good person like you my friend" Percy nodded feeling his anger and hatred vanish under the calming feeling he felt and by his blond friends words.

Sally smiled and silently thanks the bond for being her sons friend "how about you Naruto, what was your parents like" she asks wanting to know more about her sons friend.

"I never knew my parents since I was an orphan" he said, his voice void of any sort of emotion.

"Was meaning someone adopted you…right?"

"Yes and no"

His answer left the three of them, since they didn't know about his past, confuse "yes in a sense I was adopted, no since I wasn't properly adopted considering the caretaker kick me out when I was five years old" he said in a cold icy tone making them shiver.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such bad memories" Naruto shook his head "its fine you didn't know and I know you wanted to know more about your friends son" he said in a soft tone.

"Still"

"And I'll say it again its fine, beside it just made me recall the time when I met my adopted mother Lilith" he said while tending to the flame, making Grover think back on how similar it was to a young girl stoking next to the camps own hearth and tending to it he saw that one time "she thought me how to read, write, proper etiquette, and educate me. To other people they would be surprise considering her profession" he said.

"Which is" Percy asks in curiosity.

"She's the owner of a well known Brothel, strip clubs, and other business around the Red-light district where I grew up" Naruto further explain Lilith's personality and his interaction with her girls and the people of the red-light 'it seems you can't really judge a book by its cover' Sally, Percy, and Grover thought, oblivious that the other was thinking of the same thing.

"Well I'm for one am glad that you were surrounded by such pleasant people, despite their profession" Sally said with a nod of approval. Percy nodded as well, he wasn't really the overly judging type, preferring to judge a person by their action and personality instead of their appearance or what other people thinks of them "I'm happy for you Naruto" he said along with Grover, the two look at each other before laughing slightly both happy that their friend lived a good life.

Naruto smiled a bit, but it mask the pained memory that he recall prior before meeting Lilith 'no I do not want to trouble them with my past' he thought firmly.

"How about you Moxxi" Sally asks her fellow brunette.

"Well nothing much, grew up in the southern farm land. My dad was the town mayor and he was too busy with his work to even notice me, hell the only time he did is when I did something illegal, shows what he knows"Moxxi said mumbling at the last part with venom. Naruto who knew about her past, place his arm around her brining her close to him "thanks Sugar" she said while snuggling close to him.

"As I was saying, my dad wasn't what you called an honest man. His operation and dealings you can compare it to the Mafia, if he can't get you with his looks or money, he'll get you in another way, you can imagine just how he got to be a mayor. So when I did something that would put him in a bad light or would somehow expose his illegal operation, he would either hit me or lock me in my room. I grew tired of it and when the opportunity came for me to escape I ran with little money he gave me or what I've stolen" She started losing a bit of control over her emotion as she visibly clench her fist to a point that her nails nearly dug into her skin, nearly if it wasn't for her blond crush "I arrive here at new York city and I was almost out of cash, so I got a gig being an announcer for an underground fight club here in new York and on occasion got my hands a little dirty, but hey you got to do whatever it takes to survive. Though I was never without help as crazy as it sounds I would here this faint voice in my head guiding me to certain people who would be useful for my survival, harsh as it sounds you don't survive or live another day without getting your hands dirty" she stop to see their reaction. When she saw they weren't negatively judging her she continued.

"I got involved with certain man who knew their way around, did something that I wasn't proud of but I won't deny I did it to survive or at least live to see the sun rise. They help me or rather thought me the tools of the trade, so-to-speak, I've learn certain skills that would otherwise been deem illegal by today's standers, but I also learn some legal skills. Such as mechanics, computer programming, psychology, yes being able to read a person is a very useful skill and I did actually graduated top of my class in fact at Harvard University, and Law same school. But as I went on I got board, I mean all this skill and no fun way to apply it. It wasn't until I overheard some random group talk about the contract, It caught my interest, so I tract down to where this contract mission are being hand out and grab an associate of mine and accepted a D-grade job. At first it was fun but it soon turn boring and my parte, ex-partner, was against taking high-risk mission and storm out on me, I was stump until sugar here walk in on me and overheard about our discussion, he showed me a bit of his skills and long story short he and I been partners ever since" Moxxi finished, though left some parts out since she has yet to trust the three of them unlike how she trust Naruto.

"I won't judge my sons friend since I would have done the same if it would ensure that my son would live and you help me Moxxi so if you need a female friend, then I'm here for you" Sally said, Moxxi smiled and nodded towards her fellow brunette.

"Same with Me and Grover"

"That's right if you need a friend we're here for you"

"Thanks" she said to her…well her two new friends.

They made chatted until it was night time and at the end of it. Percy asked if Sally what are they were going to do about school since Percy would need to find a new school. Naruto, Moxxi, and Grover silently excuse themselves to give the two privacy knowing this is between the mother and son "Me and Moxxi will take first watch and even if either or both of us doze off, somehow, my clones would only need to dispel to alert me at the first sign of trouble, Grover you stay close to Percy and his mom, since it is your job" Grover nodded following the blonds orders.

Naruto lean up against a tree and felt himself at peace underneath the moon's gaze and the darkness around him 'most people would choose to remain in the light, to bask under the sun's rays and the warmth it provide, but not for me. I prefer the moon over the sun, I prefer the cool, relaxing, and tranquility it provides me under the cover of darkness. The darkness, it is where I thrive in, it is where I'm at my most dangerous. Beside you can't stare at the sun without losing your eye site as oppose to the modesty of the moon, you can truly admire the simple yet elegance of the moon's beauty' he thought to himself.

It may have been strange to others, but not for Naruto. For him the darkness was like his blanket that provided him warmth and comfort while the moon was his guardian, lighting a path for him in his time of need. Let's say a mob was after him, he couldn't hide or escape during the day since they would easily spot him, unlike when it was at night when the moon would provide little to no light at all Naruto can use the moon as a guide to find a hiding spot and the darkness would obscure where he was hiding.

That and the fact that Shinobies and Kunoichi operate within the shadows and in darkness to accomplish their mission such as espionage, stealth, or assassination.

Not that he dislike the sun or anything like that, he just found it somewhat annoying at times is all.

"What are you thinking about Naruto" hearing his partner's voice snaps him out of his thought and turned to meet her gaze.

"Nothing, just admiring the moon and relaxing under the blanket of the night" he simply said getting a giggle from the brown haired beauty.

"I should have known, knowing you, if I hadn't snapped you out of it you would have stared at the moon till its sets" she said teases.

"Hehe, maybe but clones would snapped me out" Naruto replied.

A moment of silence befall the couple before Moxxi broke the silence "what do you think our chances are" she asks.

"Worried?"

Moxxi snorted at that "me? Worried? Hardly, I'm just asking our chances. We have two civilians and a Goat boy, I don't know how well they perform under pressure" she said with a subtle innuendo.

Naruto sigh "I won't say anything, since I don't know what we are dealing with. I can only plan with what little, or lack there off, information. But if my assumption is correct on just who Percy's Godly parent is, then the traps I set should buy us enough time to escape and make it to camp, hopefully" he said.

"Not so sure mister strategist"

"There is always a chance no matter how small that something wrong could happen, I'm not a fool to think that everything will go accordingly"

"Yeah all we can do is hope for the best"

***Time skip-midnight***

"_You don't have to do this; you can still come with me, you and Zabuza both. I can talk to the old man to give the both of you a place in Konoha" Naruto cried out to a mask individual in front of him, this mask person being the person he loves and pained him for having to fight her._

_Sadly she shook her head "I'm sorry Naruto, you know the reason why I…we can't accept the offer" she said holding up several senbon between her finger tips._

"_It doesn't have to be this way; please I don't want to fight you H—_

Naruto's eyes snap open as one of his traps was triggered and cause a large explosion "we must have doze off" Moxxi said, also being woken up by the sound of Naruto's trap.

The blond stumbled back for a bit as he was assaulted by the memory of his clones 'undead soldiers...I don't have time to wonder about that' he thought and quickly told Moxxi to go fetch their other companion. Several other explosion can be heard as it was trigger by who or what ever forces were against them "Naruto what's going on" Sally asks franticly.

"I've place several traps around this location in case anyone or anything would try to ambush us, and looks like I'm correct. Now get in" he ordered before turning to his partner "Moxxi stay at the back and cover our six" Moxxi nodded and got into the back of Naruto's car.

"Everyone hold on this is going to be a bumpy ride" Naruto warned before driving off like a mad man. Taking the path the blond assume would get them a good amount of distance away from Montauk, he drove pass several trees and into the main road, disregarding the speed limit he stomp his foot on the gas pedal and drove "what's happening Naruto, who is after us" Percy asks.

"Some undead soldiers with gun, which sound like a cheesy eighties or seventies horror film but yeah, and large bull is leading them, Grover do you know anything about this" he said before asking the satyr, who turn ashen at the mention of what was after them.

"Wait a large bull you mean a—"

Before Percy could finish his mother cut him off "don't mentions its name Percy, names hold power" she chastise. Normally Percy would have question it for being a myth, but after seeing what his blond friend can do and his interaction with Miss Dodds, the sea-green eyed teen knew this was real and Pasiphae's son was really after them.

"Moxxi is anyone one following us" Naruto asks out

"No—yes their behind us" Moxxi said as she started firing with her special sniper rifle Naruto made called Chère-amie. Naruto made this rifle for her as a gift on her birthday with the metal that was given to him by his _father_ a few mounts ago and she showed her appreciation by…well let just say the things she did to show her appreciation were beyond anything the porn industry could possibly think of.

"Crap, keep your head down" Naruto ordered as he swerved to the left avoiding a round from a rocket launcher.

"Um, not to alarm anyone but there is a black cloud after us as well" Moxxi said, switching to a different rounds of ammo as the normal round she used weren't effective. Like her sniper rifle, Naruto made use of the special metal he had to make this particular fifty-cal ammo that no normal weapon could possibly handle.

"Hellhounds! Oh Gods why" Grover cried out in fear.

"Just peachy" Naruto muttered under his breath "Sally I need you to take the wheel and drive us to that _camp_" Percy's mom nodded and carefully took the wheel. Now Sally was in the driver's seat and Naruto was on the passenger seat. Summoning his bow, Naruto rolled the widows down and moved half of his body outside of the car "don't worry about keeping it steady, just drive" he reassured the brunette.

Lining up his shoot, Naruto pulled back on a strong draw weight, for high damage and a long range, and since him and Moxxi where dealing with mythical or supernatural creature, the blond decided to use his chakra arrow. The chakra arrow like his Rasengan is pure chakra manipulation and like his Rasengan, Naruto mastered it to a point that he could instantly form it. And unlike normal arrows, he didn't need to take into account how gravity or the wind would hinder his shoot, since it's basically weightless and could cut through even a category F-5 tornado on medium draw weight. That and he doesn't need to worry about running out of arrows, unless if he's fully drain that is.

Keeping his breath light and steady, to Naruto everything around him had gone into silence and was focused solely on his target. He exhaled slowly before letting his arrow slice through the very air itself. If anyone could see it, they would have thought someone fired off a laser gun like in those sci-fi movies they've watch.

Naruto's chakra arrow hit its mark in-between the eyes of a Hellhound, killing it in an instant "nice shoot sugar" Moxxi complimented before firing another round, killing another two undead soldier and lighting them up on fire. Naruto place two special seals when he made Moxxi's favorite toy, as she calls it, the first is a seal that would imbued the rifle with an elemental affinity, in this case fire, and the second seal was a chakra generator that stored his potent chakra. The second seal would allow the first seal to activate and coat the bullet with the fire affinity upon leaving the chamber of the gun.

Moxxi had question the potential of seals with Naruto, stating that it could outpace or outmatch modern technology or anything else for that matter. Naruto simply replied that seal are limitless depending on the person imagination, which was why his clan was both feared and envied, to a point that three of the five major nations would ban together to eradicate his clan.

The blond Jinchūriki pay her no mind his focus was solely on his target, killing said target, and make sure his friends are safe. The blond fired off three chakra arrow in quick succession, hitting its specific target with deadly consistency of headshots. One undead manage to fire another rocket, before Moxxi killed it 'shit' she mentally curse as she ran out of ammo and pulled out her side-arm, pistol, and fired. The force of the explosion cause Sally to swerve violently to the left side, causing Naruto to be thrown out of the car "NARUTO!" they shouted, aside from Moxxi.

The blond did a mid air flip before landing and ninja dash back towards the car, using the other cars on the road to close the distance between him and his car "sorry about that" Moxxi said knowing full well Naruto would be fine and could easily catch up with them. Naruto nodded and stayed on the roof of the car and glued himself on top with his chakra, before resuming in killing his targets.

Naruto and Moxxi continue proving cover fire; for what seems like hours until they drove past a large strawberry farm that had a large wooden that looked darkened and had a large picket sign that said _PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES_.

"We are nearly there" they heard Sally and Grover say.

"W-w-where a-a-are we going" Percy manage to ask in his panic and adrenalin educe state.

"The summer camp I told you about" Sally choke out trying to fight back the tears.

"The place you said you didn't want me to go" Percy said making Moxxi almost smack the kind on the head knowing that was just going to make Sally feel bad, but couldn't since she was busy with covering their asses.

"Please, dear this is hard enough. Try to understand. You, Moxxi, and Naruto are in danger" his mother begged.

"Yes, especially since the thread was cut" Grover added ominously.

"Why? What does a thread some old lady cut has to do with anything" Percy asked.

Moxxi sigh "didn't you paid attention to your…never mind" she started not taking her eyes of her target "if we go about everything we know now, such as the hellhounds, the undead soldier, the large bull, and Grover being a goat boy then we can associate this with Greek mythology. And those three old ladies are what you called the fates. To make it short when they cut the yarn…that means someone is going to die and that somebody is possibly either of us" Moxxi explained before taking out another undead soldier.

"Exactly" Grover said confirming Moxxi's words "the fact they appeared in front of you…I mean someone, then that means someone is going to die" he finished.

"Whoa, you said _you_" Percy said freaking out even more.

"No I didn't. I said _someone_" Grover argued back.

"Ladies stop bickering before I decide to slap your faces" Moxxi hissed out.

Sally pulled the wheel hard to the right narrowly missing a large figure that suddenly appeared, but this action cause Moxxi to miss her target and said target fired a missile, hitting the left side of the road. Sally lost control of the car making it flip over, Naruto jump off the roof of the car as it spun in mid air before landing "everyone get out of the car now" Naruto bark out firing of multiple chakra arrows to give them time to get out of the downed car.

"Naruto, Grover is unconscious!" Percy shouted.

"Great" Naruto groaned and summon a shadow clone to carry the unconscious satyr, who mumbled something about food.

"We need to reach that giant tree in top of the hill" sally said point at a large pine tree that towered over all the other trees "head straight for it and don't stop. Get over the hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Just run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Guys go on ahead, I'll them back" Naruto said shocking the group and saw they were about to protest until Naruto shot a rocket round with his arrow "we don't have time to argue, I'll be fine JUST GO" Naruto shouted at the last part firmly.

"Common" Moxxi said with a bit of reluctance but knew Naruto can handle himself "you better come back to me…I mean us" she said before leaving.

'Inferno, Elysium its time' Naruto mentally said **"yes Naruto-sama"** there was a brief flash of light before it dissipates leaving his two main weapon, Soul Edge on his right and Soul Calibur on his left both in their scythe forms. Just as a pack of Hellhounds and Undead soldier surrounded him.

It was a standstill, no one seemed to move a single muscle or even twitch, until a roar from a Hellhound as it charge towards the blond, who stood his ground and simply side step at the last minute before slicing the hound in two "next" he said, his expression unreadable and his eyes were overshadowed by his bangs, but if look closely once could see his eyes were half lid as if he was board. Several undead soldier fired at the blond and three threw their grenades at him, the blond simply dodge out of the way and manage to deflect on grenade back towards the group, the grenade exploded killing the group of undead, though some manage to survive, but not before Naruto was suddenly in front of them and slice them in a horizontal slash.

"**Naruto-sama remember you have to finish them off quickly"**Elysium reminded as her master dodge a volley of bullets and decapitate two Hellhound before rushing a group of undead soldiers as they reloaded, slicing their heads off 'I know' he said before connecting his duel-scythe together and slice two Undead soldiers and thrust Soul Edge forwards, piercing the head of the third Undead soldier. He quickly unhinge his two scythes and used it to black two Hellhound and push them back, while the two were in mid air Naruto quickly attack the two Hellhound and slice them with both his scythes.

He then dodges several rockets aim at him and quickly threw both his scythes at the undead soldiers killing them before they could reload and as quickly as he threw his weapon both weapons returned to him like a boomerang. The rest of the undead soldiers fired another valley of bullets, but what happen next surprise them. The blond had connected his scythes together with both ends pointing forwards and started to deflect all the bullets that were fired at him, swinging his scythes at nearly impossibly speeds becoming almost a blur 'good thing I've studied the Hyūga's variation of _Kaiten/revolving heaven_' he thought.

**Terepōto no surasshu/Teleportation Slash**. In an instant Naruto was in front of several undead soldiers taking cover behind several three, he killed the first one before he spun his scythe around in a full circular arch finishing off the rest of the undead soldiers.

The blond turn to a charging Hellhound and horizontally slicing it in half and continue to brutally kill the rest till none remain. Inside his mindscape Kurumi had a lewd smile at the carnage her destine mate displayed in front of her **"such brutal efficiency fitting for a demon like yourself Koi"**she gleefully said. It was only in the battlefield where she would see Naruto's…darker side, an artist at the art of killing and execution, an example is when Naruto had stab one Undead soldier in the neck with both his scythe before he flips over brutally removing its head in a gory decapitation, another is when he stab another Undead soldier, but instead of removing its head, he jumps behind the Undead solider, flips the body over and used it to hammer a Hellhound into the ground **"after this I'm definitely going to drag him into his mindscape and ride him until we both feel are hips break fufu"** she said in her battle-lust induce state, which was only reserve for Naruto and Naruto alone.

Back with Naruto, the blond finished of the last wave of undead soldier and Hellhound. Not feeling a bit tired or fatigue that he fought a small army thanks to Soul Edge's special ability 'now that's done time to…' his train of thought was cut off as the memory of his clone came into mind nearly making him curse as he dashed towards his friends 'hold on' he mentally prayed.

***With the other moments after leaving Naruto***

"Moxxi, are sure it was right for us to just leave Naruto behind" Percy questioned, worried for his blond friend along with his mother.

"Don't worry about the Boss Percy" the clone said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you've seen him in action when he killed that bat-of-a teacher correct" Percy nodded to this and Moxxi continue "then you don't have to worry about…" she was cut off when she felt a bullet graze her cheeks.

The group quickly took cover, Moxxi peered out and saw several undead soldiers "shit they must have waited to ambush us, or some of them might have gone ahead to cut us off" Moxxi said before taking aim and fired at one of the undead soldier who peered its head up, blowing the top part of its head before it lit on fire, and it seems that undead soldier was carrying some grenades because as soon as it caught on fire the undead soldier exploded taking the rest of the undead soldier with him 'thank you Tyche' Moxxi mentally thanks the Goddess of luck.

"We're close" Sally said, but suddenly a monstrous creature Bull-like monster covered in brown fur with large horns on its skull-face was blocking their way, and in its right hand was a large rock, the Minotaur threw the rock aiming it directly at Percy and Sally, the clone saw this and quickly drop Grover on the ground, causing him to wake up and screamed out when he saw Pasiphae son. The clone push both mother and son away, saving them from being crush "Grover that was a clone now get your ass moving" Moxxi said snapping Grover out of his shock state as he thought his friend got killed.

"If acts like any other bull then when it charges we wait for the last second, and then jump out of the way directly sideways. He can't change direction very well once he's charging" Moxxi suggested.

"She's right" both Grover and Sally said in unison.

"How do you know all this and why don't you just kill it" Percy asked.

"I and Naruto had a mission at Mexico to assassinate a corrupt official while he was attending a bullfighting show, I've noted how the Matador would side-step at the last possible second just before the bull could hit him and to answer your question I've ran out of ammo" she said.

Moxxi turned her head and saw the Minotaur charge at them "JUMP OUT OF THE WAY NOW" she shouted at the last possible second. They did as instructed and jump out of the way. The bull went straight past them and ended up slamming into a tree 'that should buy us some time' she thought.

Reaching the hill with the tree, they saw that a valley was below them and it had a farmhouse that had yellow lights glowing in the window "Moxxi take Percy and go, I can't go any farther" Sally cried out. Before her son or Moxxi could respond they froze in fear and shock as the Minotaur came rushing up to them and it was clearly heading towards Sally, she tried to get out of the way like last time but the bull had learn its lesson last time. The bull-like man arms shoot forward and grab Sally with his large hands, she struggled to free herself.

Percy watch in horror as his mother looked at him for one last time before the monster squeezed, but before it could crush her, the Bull scream out in pain as a yellow blur slice its arm off "Naruto" Percy heard Moxxi called out in relief and saw his blond friend kick the monster several feet away "Grover call for help and hurry, Moxxi check on Sally's condition, and I'll handle that bull headed freak" Naruto ordered and remembered about the special barrier. The Satyr nodded and quickly ran to call for help, and both Moxxi and Percy rush to sally's side.

"Mom, Naruto's here we're save…Mom" Percy asks and saw his mother struggling for breath.

"I-I-I'm…g-g-glad…t-t-to…ha-ha-have…a...s-s-son…l-l-like...y-y-you...a-a-and…r-r-remember…I love you" was the last thing she said before her eyes close.

"MOM!" Percy cried out in anguish, making Naruto look back with eyes widen.

Once again he failed to protect someone. Once again he failed his friend. Once again he failed in keeping his promise. Memories of his first failure at protecting the one he loved flashed before his eyes, as both Percy and Sally, who was in her son's arms, was replace with his image and her image "no" he muttered in denial "no, no, **NOOOO!"** Naruto shouted in range and turn his attention to the one responsible, missing the crowed that arrive behind him.

"**You"** Naruto said in a demonic voice at seeing the Bull-headed man **"I'll kill you ROAAAA"** he said and shouted as dark violet colored energy shoot out from his body and he began leaking massive amounts of killing intents, the potency cause the surrounding area around the blond to slowly wither and die.

"**Be grateful, freak, you are but the second person to see this form"**with that the dark violet aura envelop Naruto's body and with a massive wave they saw not Naruto but death himself.

There hovering in front of them was a large figured who's face is completely hidden in the shadows of a cowl, a large robe envelopes the rest of the body, on its back were skeletal wings, and wielding a massive scythe with many skulls engraved into the flat of the blade. With just a blink of an eye, the massive figure was in front of the Minotaur and slice off its remaining appendages, before dark violet chains shoot up from the ground and imbedded itself into where the Minotaur's arms and legs once was **"scream for me"** and Pasiphae's son scream in pain.

"**You feel don't you? The corrosive chakra entering your body haha, don't worry it gets worst"** Naruto said in a demented voice as he stab the bull-like creature chest with his bone-like hands. All it could do was scream out in pain as the corrosive substance slowly melted its body.

"W-what happen to him" the sea-green eyed teen asks in fear and awe.

"That is Naruto's Reaper form" the brunette said and visibly shivered "I've only seen it once and I wish I hadn't asks him too. This is one of his strongest technique and his most frightening, I mean you saw those brief flashes of your death in the most brutal way possible correct" the black haired teen and the people behind him nodded.

"That is one of its effects is to instill all those affected by his killing intent aura with the dread of death with flashes of images of your own death in the most brutal way. I don't know the full extent of the technique since he canceled just when I was about to kill myself to escape that dreaded feeling" she finished and shivered again in fear.

"**Be thankful I shall give you the sweet relief of death"** Naruto said before he swung his massive scythe in once quick blurry motion slicing the Minotaur into pieces.

In Olympus the Gods and Goddess were discussing, yes discussing not arguing since their time in the elemental nation seem to mellowed them down and reminded them of the bonds of family, on who would steal both Zeus lightning bolt, Poseidon's trident, and Hades Helm of darkness, but then the Olympian felt a massive killing intent aura near the camp, which prompt Zeus to summon Irish and ordered her to bring a live video feed of the camp. They were surprise to see a blond haired teen surrounded by a mass of dark violet energy.

Once Goddess instantly recognized the teen "Naruto" the Goddess mumbled.

"Hestia, sister, do you know this child" Demeter question having heard her sister mumbled out a name.

Hestia nodded and was about to tell just who Naruto is, but a voice answered for her "he is the legacy of you Olympian and my son" they instantly turned to the source of the voice and they were surprise at who it was.

"Nyx" Zeus muttered in a bit of fear and disbelief at seeing the Primordial Goddess of the night and the daughter of Chaos.

"Hello Olympians" she greeted giving a court bow, manners and all, to the Gods and Goddess of the Olympus.

"You've sense it as well Nyx" Hestia said to the primordial being.

"Yes and I knew that the rest of you Gods and Goddess would wonder just who my son and your legacy is" she said brining the topic to light.

"Wait your son and Aunt Hestia's legacy…how" asks a disbelief Hermes.

"Well if none of you interrupt me then I can properly explain" taking their silence as an indication she decided to explain everything about Naruto, his relation to herself and Hestia, and finally his lineage with the rest of the Olympian.

"So let me get this straight" Athena, the Goddess of wisdom started "Naruto is your son from your mortal shell Mina Namikaze and your wife Kushina Uzumaki, the daughter of Aunt Hestia's mortal shell and a legacy of the rest of us dating back to my father and Lady Hera's daughter."

Nyx nodded "you simplified it perfectly, now to the reason why I and Hestia took him from the Elemental Nation" she snaps her finger and images of Naruto dark past flash before their eyes. Not soon after they exploded in a fit of rage and cursed out loudly at the mortals who dared harm their legacy, surprising Hestia allowed them to curse in every language they knew as she herself had the same reaction.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that they promptly stood up with the full intention of smite Konoha and all its inhabitance, which Hestia stop by standing in their way "sister please move aside, we have some mortals to punish" Zeus ordered, close to turn into his true Godly form.

"Yes Aunt Hestia, those mortals have a lot to answer for, not only did they dare harm a defenseless child and tortured him, but they dare harm our legacy, those insect will know the feeling of being hunted down" Artemis said vehemently, already contemplating on what kind of animal would she turn those filthy mortals into.

The other nodded as well, wanting to show rightful vengeance for their legacy "believe me nothing more would please me then to see them brought to Tartarus to be tortured for their transgression" Hestia said.

"Then why are you stopping us sister" Hera asks, losing her patients at the eldest Olympian.

"All of you did see the people of the Red-light correct" she reminded and they nodded "then you would know from Naruto's memory that he considers them their family and precious people. By harming Konoha you would be harming them as well, including others who he considers precious to his heart" they gave out a remorse sigh.

"Oh that won't be a problem, I'll be sure to avoid them as I hack down those fuckers" Ares said, his eyes burning with hot rage and like his father he was also close into turning into his Godly form. At the warmonger statement their eyes re-lit up and nodded in agreement, they could easily avoid harming their legacy's precious people.

"You would still harm them since by killing of majority of the people in Konoha you would leave the survivors, Naruto's precious people, vulnerable to attack from other Nation looking to capitalize on Konoha's weaken state and have all of you forgotten the law, we are not allowed to interfere with the mortals" the Goddess of the night said, as much as she want those mortals to suffer she couldn't risk harming his son's precious people.

Ares roared out in rage and punch one of the columns breaking it in half "then what do you suggest we do, need I remind you this is also an insult not only to us but to you as well _primordial_" he asks.

"My daughters, the fates, have already informed me that their end, those who dare harmed their little brother" Nyx informed. They relent at hearing the Primordial's words, indeed if the fates decree it then it would happen soon "and it seems my son has transform back into his original state" all heads turn back to the screen.

Back with Naruto, the bond transform back to his original self 'damit not yet used to it' the reaper form was the combine power of Kurumi's corrosive Yōki, Inferno's and Elysium's special abilities combine. All held together by his unique chakra. The reaper form is one of his strongest techniques, but it was very taxing on the body as it absorbs a lot of his chakra and he could only maintain in for a maximum of three minutes, even if he masters it Kurumi speculated he could only maintain the form for a maximum of five-six minutes, at best seven.

So this Jutsu was only reserve as his final trump card if he is push to the point of defeat.

Naruto walk back towards his friend "Percy I'm sorry" he said dropping down on his knees in regret.

"C-c-can't you do anything Naruto, I mean you have these awesome powers, can't you do something please" the sea-green eyed teen beg.

Naruto was about to reply but Elysium stop him **"master I can sense a bit of her life force remaining, but it is incredibly faint"** she informed.

'Is there a way yo save her' the blond asks.

"**There is…"**

'But…'

"**The process would change her, I don't know to what extent, but it will change her none the less"** her voice sounded very hesitant about the idea and the complication it might bring.

"**Elysium, are you suggesting that he transfer his chakra into that human's body"** Kurumi said, figuring Elysium's plan.

"**Yes"**

"**Are you insane!?"** both Inferno and Kurumi snap at the blonde spirit.

'Is there a chance' Naruto asks putting a stop to their argument before it even begins.

"**Yes, but it would require you to also transfer a bit of your own coils and assimilate it with her own, since the humans of this world are unlike the humans of the Elemental nation who can expand their coils even if they are civilian. By doing so you can save her life, but the down side is your power level would drop to Jonin level and expose your true form"** Elysium finished.

"**Don't forget the change that could happen to Jackson-san's body, we don't know the possible negative side effect that could happen to her body, heck her body could implode or mutate her, and Naruto would be responsible for either both"** Kurumi reminded and glared at the blond spirit for her softness and risk of her destine mate.

"**But there is also a chance that it won't happen, that it would save Sally Jackson and spare a child from losing his mother"** Elysium argued back.

The two started to argue until Inferno had enough **"ENOUGH!"**he roared out **"this choice is ultimately Naruto-sama's decision, so let him decided"** the three entities turn to the blond who had a contemplated look on his face, weigh the chances of success and failure, as well as the backlash and consequence of such action.

Like Newton's third law. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction 'I choose…'

—**End—**

**Author-sorry for the slight cliff, but I had to do it hehe. So as I said this will be an AU of the story along with one X-over, aside from there will be once opposition from another series that would be on the opposition side, and I've decided on what it is, since I believe it is the closest to the PJO series as it gets, I did leave one obvious hint in this chapter. But yeah this is my idea on the consequence of certain things, some say it maybe lazy writing, but for me it is not, cause this will show how a writer could manipulate three different words and mold them into one, besides a little variety won't be all bad Ne? And I'll be showing just what Naruto****dreamed********in the next chapter as well, again this is just me getting a feel for this crossover, since again I'm going on a limb with this series hehe.**

**Okay Naruto's ability I will reveal each, not all but some, this is associate with his lineage in the story, including one surprising ability from a certain character, I did leave also a hint that would link it to that character, why cause where is the mystery in the story like those hard puzzle video games or something. Just know that Naruto is strong, but hey this is a world full of Gods and Goddesses. But he won't be OP, no probably at Kage-level, well Jonin if he decided to save Sally, but still strong then average and the reason is my plans for the story and you all will see it in the next chapter. As I said this is an AU of the story, like every Fiction story. And I am insane, maybe, okay half...one-fourth...yeah I'm going to stop there.**

**The Harem is limited to only ten, since that is my minimal bottom line harem. I know that is not too big and not too small just in the middle okay. Two that are already in are Moxxi (Borderland series) and Fem-Kyuubi (Kurumi). Rhea in the harem, okay maybe in another interpretation of the story since I've set it up to her being his maternal figure here, I'm all up for Incest really I am cause its fiction and I know some, won't judge only accept, so yeah.**

**Also I already have plans for Sally in case you people decide for Naruto save her, won't say I'm leaving it up to you my fans.**

**And I re-uploaded the other chapter since I have now a Beta reader Ketsuoni-check his page out- so check them out.**

**Thank you all for your support on my stories, much more to my regulars and loyal readers, I know who you guys are thanks, so please continue would you kindly?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Twilight zone where things go bananas (final part)

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**A/N-read the authors notes.**

**Beta:** Ketsuoni

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owners and anything else in the story.**

'I choose…'

Before Naruto could finish, Kurumi interjected.

"**Remember, you are risking yourself Naruto-kun, by transferring your coils and chakra into Jackson-san, you are weakening yourself, and for what? For friendship; please Koi don't kid yourself. That boy was like all those other worthless humans; jealous, petty, weak, and resentful.** **If it weren't for that incident with that weird bat-creature then I highly doubt the boy's opinion of you would have changed"** she pointed out while glaring at Elysium for even suggesting that her destined mate help such a lowly creature by doing something that would put months upon months of training down the gutter by weakening him.

Besides, why should Naruto even considering helping that boy. He was like everyone else in that human school. They hated Naruto for the status he held as the student council president and student disciplinary committee.

It was human nature to hate those who are more powerful or higher in a position; and a school full of rich snobs and spoiled brats only cemented that fact.

As the head of the student council and disciplinary committee, Naruto held more sway within the student body than any other students of the school. Something they tried to change with the money and connection their parents had, but any and all attempts would always end up in failure because Naruto held more connection and knew people in high places.

This fact was quickly made known and soon a lot of people would try to befriend the blond for their own purposes, be it students or faculty members with the exception to Chiron and Miss Dodds for obvious reasons.

Again, this is the pettiness if humans; to try and leech off those superior to them, something that disgusts Kurumi and made her view humanity as unintelligent mongrels, worms, and leeches hell bent on self-destruction just to satisfy their own needs, her destined mate being the only exception.

Kyūbi's hatred was from her experiences growing up. She, like her siblings, were hunted down and sealed to be used as tools, weapons for their own selfish need for power. The people of the Elemental Nations saw them as mindless creatures that should bend to their will, to be used like common whores. This is where her hatred for humanity came from and where Naruto differed.

When she met the blond, he was but a child. He showed no fear, no hatred, or even desire for power. Naruto only asked why she attacked the village. This shocked her and she decided to take a look at his memories.

Her shock only grew, along with her hatred for humanity. She told the boy what really happened; how she was controlled by an Uchiha and the truth about his parents. Then she asked him if he wanted power to take revenge on those people who harmed him. But to her growing surprise he refused and what he said only cemented the fact that he wasn't like most humans.

_It's your power, not mine. Why would I want someone else's power? Power and strength should not be given, it should be earned, and I will earn mine. Not for revenge, but for my sake and those who are precious to me._

_Oh, and I don't blame you Kyūbi. Even if you killed my parents, I don't care. why should I? I don't even know them. If I blame you for something out of your control then I would be like the_**_villagers_**_, ignorant and opinionated. It's because of_**_him_**_that I'm hated. It's because of_**_him_******_that my parents are dead. All of it is_**_his_**_fault; it was_**_his_**_Jutsu that made you rampage and attack the village. You don't go blaming the weapon. You blame the one who used it._

After that Kurumi observed Naruto for an entire month before deciding to lend her aid by helping him train, and giving him permission to use her power.

**'And then came the day he met these two,'** Kurumi thought, glancing at the two Sentient spirits. How the blond met the two was a story for another time.

"**There is no guaranty that she would even survive after the transfer. Her body is not properly conditioned to handle Chakra, especially your potent Chakra,"**she said.

"**I have to agree with Kurumi Sister, though it would be interesting to see how a human body melts from the inside out. I've only seen a person melt from the outside,"**Inferno said, gaining a curious look at the last part. He recalled the many foes he melted with his control over fire, but he never did melt someone's inside and it actually intrigued him on what it would look like. But not so much that he would risk his master.

"**But the two of you have sensed it correct? That lingering energy around her is most likely the energy left by Percy's father,"** she shot back.

"**Oh? You're hoping whatever energy that still lingered within Jackson-san's body would somehow help? Don't make me laugh Elysium. It wouldn't work. It's too small and different to meld with Naruto, it would be like trying to mix oil and water; they won't. So your opinion is moot and mine still stands, that Naruto-kun should not help her and leave her to her fate"** Kurumi retorted back with a sneer.

"**Besides, he's known them how long, a day with Jackson-san and a week with the boy, not much bonding there to make him risk himself. Even if the process succeeds she'll die eventually, and what then? Would you have Naruto-kun, your master, risk himself again bringing her back,"** she further added, glaring at the blonde spirit. Her immense powers flared, evidenced by her nine-tails, making Elysium drop to her knees.

'Enough,' Naruto ordered firmly getting fed up with their growing argument. 'I'm getting a splitting headache from the two of you arguing,' he added, before glancing towards Sally and Percy.

Kurumi words were true, there were too many variables and too much risk with little guarantee of success. Even if the transfer is successful, there was a chance that her body could implode or simply melt away.

Too many variables and no positive outcomes only made things worse for the blonde, filling him with more regret and sadness.

'Ahh…damn it,' he mentally cursed, which for him was a first. Naruto sighed sadly and turned his eyes to meet Percy, with a remorseful voice he spoke, "Percy, I'm sorry there is nothing I can do."

The look of devastation in the teen's eye only made him feel worse, "Sally's in a better place now and remember, she loved you, she truly did. So in return, live for her, continue on in her memory, but never forget," Naruto finished firmly.

Percy nodded but didn't say anything "I…I will." And tears staring to flow like a river. Moxxi brought the teen into a comforting hug and whispered soothing words. "Just let it out Percy, it will only hurt more if you bottle it up."

Naruto looked away in shame and cursed himself for his weakness. 'I should have ended my battle earlier. I could have saved her,' he thought in regret. 'Once again, I find myself in a similar situation and in both situations it the ended the same. The only difference is it is someone else's precious person that died.' Regret, that's all he felt right now.

Somewhere from a distance two loan figures watched from afar. "Is he in," the first figure asked. The second figure nodded.

"Yes, the distraction provided by the Jinchūriki proved most useful." The second figured confirmed. "None of them suspect a thing."

The first figured chuckled, "kuku, excellent. And with the beast guarding those weapons we can move freely with our plans, kuku." He said, his yellow snake like eyes glowed menacingly. The two figures suddenly vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto eyes widened when he felt a familiar energy. 'Impossibly, how could…' his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a pink light surround Moxxi and two symbols appear above her head; a snow white dove with a pinkish aura around it and an Owl. Symbols of two Goddesses that Naruto knew.

'Well, that explains a lot,' the blond thought, recalling all the schemes and plans that his partner would think up.

Her features changed as well, making her even more beautiful in Naruto's eyes. Once the light died down the clothes the brunette wore changed to a purple double-breasted uniform that showed off her thighs, a V-neck pattern that showed her breasts, and her dark blue panties. Black and white stripe patterned leg covers, and white high-heel boots. On top of her head was a purple top hat that had a queen of hearts card stuck in it. **[A/N-Moxxi's costume for Borderlands 2]**

"Well, I thought you were beautiful before, now you're downright gorgeous" Naruto commented with a whistle.

"It has been determined. All hail Madeline Mox, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure, legacy of Athena Goddess, of warfare, wisdom, and battle strategy." Naruto heard Chiron and instantly everyone kneeled down.

Naruto went to congratulate her but stopped when bright lights began to envelop him, causing everyone to look up at him and gasp. Above his head were fifteen symbols each depicting the major Olympians from both generations, but the last and most prominent symbol frightened them, it was a Star in a crescent moon.

"By Order and Chaos, how is this possible," said a girl with curly, golden honey blonde hair and gray eyes. Everyone in camp had the same thought in mind but they were too shocked to say it out loud.

"I don't know but, regardless, it has been determined," Chiron said and once again kneeled down along with everyone else.

"All hail Naruto Uzumaki; son of Nyx, Goddess of Darkness and Protogenos of the night," Chiron started before continuing, "Legacy of Hestia, Goddess of the hearth, home, and family, legacy of Hera, Goddess of marriage, motherhood, and Queen of Olympus, legacy of Demeter, Goddess of the harvest, agriculture, and the harvest, Legacy of Poseidon, God of the seas, earthquakes, and horses, legacy of Hades, God of the underworld, wealth, and lord of the dead, legacy of Zeus, God of lightning, lord of the skies, and King of Olympus, legacy of Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure, legacy of Athena, Goddess of warfare, wisdom, and battle strategy, legacy of Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, childbirth, and the moon, legacy of Apollo, God of the sun, prophecy, and healing, legacy of Hermes, God of messengers, travelers, and thieves, legacy of Hephaestus, God of fire, the forge, and volcanoes, legacy of Dionysus, God of grape-harvest, wine, and madness, legacy of Ares, God of war, rage, and violence." Chiron finished.

"Well this is unexpected." When the glow died down, Naruto heard another set of gasps.

"Naruto you…" Percy trailed off on the last part with wide eyes, though they held intrigue and confusion.

Naruto caught on. 'Of course,' he sighed. Since the seal he placed to conceal his mutation in appearance, which happened after he regained the other half of Kurumi's Yōki chakra from the fourth Hokage's corpse, dropped.

Kurumi said it was a side effect from her Yōki entering his body. He felt weird at first but learned to accept it and used a Genjutsu seal to hide his appearance. The good thing about this mutation, aside from his wonderful appearance as Kurumi put it, is his senses were enhanced and he got an increase in stamina. As for power level, it did not increase; it only furthered his chakra potency.

Naruto's whisker marks darkened and became more distinct. His untamed hair grew shoulder length with six strands of hair like streaks running down the front, side, and back side of his head. But the most noticeable features were his nine tails, fox like ears on top of his head, and his sharp claws. Like Moxxi, his clothing changed to a black and red colored male kimono that showed off his figure.

Four of Naruto's nine-tails were reddish gold. This signified his level of power. If Naruto were to rank himself he could say he was around a high B-rank to middle A-rank, that's with using the two Soul swords, A-rank with Kurumi's Yōki since he could only maintain three-tails worth of her power and has yet to fully master controlling it.

"Are you afraid," he asked, already assuming they now saw him as a monster.

"No," came the quick response from Moxxi and Percy. He looked at them in a bit of disbelief.

"You are my friend Naruto and you are nothing like those monsters." Percy knew his friend was nothing like them and said the last part with venom.

"You're my partner Naruto and I don't care about this new appearance. To me you're still the same guy I met in the café. If anything this just made you even hotter," Moxxi said with a look on her face.

"And how about all of you," he asked the campers. Some had a look of weariness on them but it was overlapped by the awestruck look they had.

"None of the campers are afraid of you, Mr. Uzumaki." Chiron stated firmly "Shocked and weary yes, but afraid, no. Mostly shocked because of your lineage," he said.

Naruto nodded understanding what Chiron meant. "I suppose so," the blond said in agreement. "I'm related to fourteen Olympians and one primordial being, so I suppose it's a shocker that I exist." He concluded.

Naruto made a one handed seal **Doton: Chikyū Maisō No jutsu/Earth release: earth burial technique.** As the named implied, it was a technique used to bury the dead.

"I pride myself on being an excellent judge of character and I firmly believe that Sally Jackson was a kind, considerate, and overall great mother," Naruto said in a somber tone. "I only wish I could have saved and got to know her." He ended, bowing his head in respect, a gesture everyone else followed in respect for the passing.

"I'm sure if things were different me and Mrs. Jackson could have easily become friends. But I felt we were, she was an easy person to get along with, did not judge me for what I am and accepted me. For that, I thank her and wish her peace in the afterlife," Moxxi said bowing her head and wiping away a stray tear.

"Thank you," Percy said to his two friends. "I never realized that my mom gave up a lot of things for me, but heh I guess that's what defines a mother, right? For that I am thankful and I'm sorry mom for doubting you…I love you mom," he choked out as tears began to flow once again. Moxxi allowed the sea-green eyed teen to lean on her for comfort and said teen silently thanked her.

Percy nodded towards Naruto and the blond made a hand-seal, causing the coffin to sink into the ground. Once it sunk down a tombstone appeared with the image of Sally Jackson etch into the rock with the inscription: _Sally Jackson, a loving woman and a great mother_.

"Looks like Percy tired himself out. Understandable that he is emotionally exhausted," Naruto said summoning two shadow clones to gently carry him. He turned his attention to the honey blonde haired girl, who straightened up when she realize her fellow blonde's gaze was on her. "Show my clones where the infirmary is will you um…" Naruto trailed off.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she introduced herself.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, nice meet you Annabeth. Can you please direct my clones to the infirmary?"

"Yes," she answered.

Naruto nodded in thanks and ordered his clones to follow the girl.

"Now, Chiron, where are we supposed to stay?" the blond asked gesturing to both him and Moxxi.

"Well since Ms. Mox…"

"Moxxi, just call me Moxxi, okay?"

Chiron nodded, "As I was saying Ms. Moxxi can stay in Aphrodite's cabin, cabin ten, since she is her daughter."

Moxxi shook her head. "Sorry but I'm staying with him," she said pointing at Naruto and, by her tone of voice, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki could stay with you at your mother's cabin since he is her legacy."

Naruto nodded, not having the mental strength to say anything else. "Good, Silena here will show you to cabin ten," the trainer of heroes gestured towards a young teen with blond hair with brown streaks, blue eyes, and a slim figure.

"Hello, I'm Silena Beauregard," she introduced herself.

"So, you're my sister huh," Moxxi looked at her sister with analytical eyes.

Silena felt a bit small under Moxxi's intimidating gaze and she knew her sister was judging her. "A bit scrawny, but I can fix that and I guess that goes for my other siblings as well," Silena heard her say.

She nodded confirming Moxxi's words "I see, don't worry me and Naruto here will fix that."

Naruto just nodded, not even trying to do or say anything else at this point.

"Um, let me show you to cabin ten then. While I'm at it, I might as well show you two the other cabins."

Both nodded and followed the daughter of Aphrodite. The duo saw twelve cabins to which Naruto raised a brow in confusion. 'I'll ask her during the tour,' he thought.

"We have twelve cabins, as you can clearly see. The first is Lord Zeus's cabin, cabin one."

The cabin was a marble cabin that looked like a mausoleum with heavy columns and big bronze double doors that had holographic projections of lightning bolts accompanied by thunderous sounds.

'A bit excessive,' Naruto thought while his partner was in the same line as him along with thinking that the lord of the sky was a bit too flashy. That or he might be compensating for something.

"You know, since you are a legacy of Lord Zeus, it's possible you could get to stay in this cabin," Naruto gained a thoughtful look at Silena's remark and thought of asking Chiron about that later.

"Next is Lady Hera's cabin, cabin 2."

The second cabin was formal-looking, graceful with slim shimmering columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers.

Naruto nodded in approval at the simple yet elegant design, as did Moxxi. 'There is beauty in simplicity.' He thought.

"Aside from the statue, I see no furniture, why is that." Moxxi asked as she had assumed that she would see elegant furniture inside, but it seems that wasn't the case.

Instead of Silena answering that, a voice behind them answered for her. "Lady Hera doesn't run around having affairs with mortals. That is her husband's job," the voice behind them joked.

Naruto turned his head around and smiled. "Grover, it's good to see you awake. Are feeling okay?"

Grover nodded with a sad look on his face "I'm sorry that I wasn't much…"

Naruto cut him off, already figuring out what the satyr was going to say. "Don't Grover. don't blame yourself, okay," he stated softly. "It was my decision to split the group, so the blame falls to me and me alone." He stated firmly.

"But..." he tried to protest but a raised hand from Naruto silenced him.

"But nothing, as leader it falls to me to shoulder the blame and responsibility." Naruto stated.

"Yeah and you helped. Don't you recall handing me ammunition when I was running low and you patrolling the Montauk area allowed Naruto's clones to set the traps that got us a head start?" Moxxi reminded, pointing out the things Grover did that helped the group.

"So stop blaming yourself, got it," Naruto ended with a glare. The Caucasian satyr nodded.

The tour continued with Grover acting as the second tour guide. "Poseidon's cabin, cabin three."

A long, low building with windows facing the ocean which was made from, what Naruto and Moxxi could tell, rough sea stones. Pieces of coral and seashell were embedded into the outside wall and there was a trident with a big bronze number three over the door.

'So this is to be Percy's new home' the blond thought.

The next cabin was cabin four, Demeter's cabin. The cabin was covered in flowers and tomato plants growing on the walls and doorway with wild flowers and roses on the porch and an actual grass roof top.

'Well, at least I know where to get vegetables and grains,' the blond thought with Moxxi thinking the place looked like nice and that she wouldn't mind staying in the cabin.

The next cabin was Ares' cabin, which was painted red and had a large boar's head over the door with barbed wire on the roof. Moxxi thought the place look dull, while Naruto thought the cabin needed work or a change, something to the likeness of an army base tent.

'It would be more fitting,' he thought.

"Hey Silena, showing the new campers around," said a rather tall girl with long, light brown hair and a feminine build with some muscles.

"Guys, this is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares," Silena introduced.

Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you," he said offering his hand in friendship, which the young teen accepted. "Nice grip, a fighter," He commented.

"Yours as well and yes, I am a fighter. Comes with being the daughter of the God of war," Clarisse said with a smirk, though it hid the fact that she was a bit nervous and weary of the blonde after witnessing him transforming and decimating the Minotaur. Naruto's appearance, to be honest, only made him look attractive in her opinion.

Moxxi shook her hand as well and the daughter of war knew her fellow brunette was a fighter, like Naruto, and Clarisse respected that. "Care for a spar tomorrow" she challenged.

The nick-named blood queen smirked. "Sure," she accepted.

Naruto had a knowing smirk. 'Looks like the two of them are getting along nicely,' he thought. Clarisse decided to join the little tour group and the three girls started chatting with each other. 'Scratch that, it seems all three of them are getting along nicely.'

Cabin six, or Athena's cabin, was a gray building with an owl carved over the doorway with plain white curtains.

"Hello Annabeth." Naruto greeted his fellow blonde before asking, "How is Percy?"

"He's asleep now and your clones stayed behind apparently to monitor his condition" the honey blonde teen informed. Naruto saw the look in her eyes and mentally sighed "you have questions for me huh?"

Annabeth simply nodded as she stared at the blonde's nine tails, whisker marks, and fox ears that made her fellow blond look like a large plushy.

"Well, save them for tomorrow. I'm a bit tired and after the tour I'll head to bed. Is that acceptable?" Naruto asked.

Annabeth was still busy looking at those tails of his but managed to hear his words. "Sure, this just gives me more time to think up questions."

Behind the two blondes, the three tour guides and Naruto's partner rolled their eyes. Moxxi rolled her eyes because the look on Annabeth's face was the same look Naruto would have if he had some questions or was thinking of something.

"You know, aside from the whisker marks and the angular jaw, the two of you almost look alike, just like brother and sister," Moxxi commented, knowing full well her partner and secret love interest, which she plans to rectify soon, dream was to have a large family.

The two blondes blink once and registered the brunette's words. "Well I am related to everyone in camp so yeah I'm kind of the older brother or something" the blonde said.

"Wait. Naruto, how old are you?"

"Wow princess, forward much," Clarisse teased. "Already trying to claim the strong blonde all to yourself huh," Selina added, smirking. The blush on the honey blonde teen's face would put a tomato to shame.

"My, my I never knew she was the bold type, fufu" Moxxi said, further adding the level of embarrassment and flustered expression on the daughter of Athena.

"I never knew you were that kind of person Annabeth." Grover said, throwing his own words into the mix.

Despite his tired self, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and decided to spare his fellow blonde. "Now, now. No teasing her," he stated calmly. "And Annabeth, I'm eighteen okay."

Annabeth nodded, finally getting her blush under control and glared at the four who teased her before huffing in annoyance. But then she smiled. "So that makes you like my uncle or big brother?"

"Well in terms of relation, you would be my aunt, but that seems strange so instead I and Moxxi can be like your older siblings." He said with an honest smile, which Moxxi rarely saw.

Annabeth gained a small smile at that and nodded. "Okay, good. Let's continue with the tour, want to join in?" Naruto offered, which she accepted.

Inside his mindscape, Elysium smiled at seeing her master's more gentle side surfacing and hoped to see more of it. **'I hope you can find the happiness you always wanted Naruto-kun'** she thought.

To some it would seem strange how readily Naruto accepted them as family though some people would be right. The thing is though, none of them have lived a life of loneliness, a life where everyone shuns you or turns you away.

So his less than stellar life was the reason for his optimism, but it is not to say he didn't view Lilith or her girls as his family. He loved each one of them like his own actual family and it only fueled his desire to find his actual family.

So you can only imagine the emotions he felt when Chiron explained about the camp and its residence, that there could be a chance that he has actual, albeit half, siblings. A sense of hope that he thought died long before and the dream he had long forgotten suddenly resurfaced and filled him once more.

The next cabin may look normal or ordinary at first glance, and the two new campers really thought it was but Annabeth explained that when hit by sunlight, cabin seven, or Apollo's cabin, would look like it was made of solid gold and gleamed so much that it is difficult to look at.

'Yup, just like the sun. Annoying because of its brightness,' the blond thought. Moxxi made no comment and simply shrugged, not really caring enough to do so, verbally or mentally.

The next cabin made Naruto frown a little. With his ability to sense negative emotion, he could feel the lingering anger, sadness, and betrayal within cabin eight, also known as Artemis's cabin. "Who uses this cabin?" The Jinchūriki asked.

"Well, the Hunters use this cabin since Lady Artemis's cabin is more honorary, but seeing as you are her legacy as well, it's possible you can stay.

Though I wouldn't try it considering…um Lady Artemis's dislike of males," Annabeth answered. The daughters of Athena explained everything she knew about the hunters and their history, as far as she knew that is.

Moxxi scoff about the hunters' thoughts on males. "I think they are biased. Sure, there are dishonest and despicable males out there, but it does not mean all males are like that." the Brunette stated and pointed at Naruto, who blinked.

"Take this knucklehead for example. The two of us sleep together naked every single day and not once did he ever take advantage of that or ever make a move without my okay." Moxxi said with a factual tone.

Which is true Naruto would never take advantage of any woman, enemy or not. He would just leave them flustered enough as a distraction to knock them out. Even after Lilith gave him the birds and the bees talk, which is one of the most dreaded experiences of his young life, followed by her lesson on seduction and pleasure.

How to resist and how to seduce, the pleasure points in the human body, specifically on women and the reason why it is important for him to learn the topic.

The first reason was so he could resist being seduced into being captured. Almost all information gathering or assassination involved seducing your target into lowering their guard. The majority of those targets were males. Second, so he could turn it around on his would be seductress so he could escape. Third, so he could satisfy his girlfriend(s) or wife (ves).

That particular lesson was taken out by the foolish Civilian council of Konoha, but it was taught by those who knew the subject pretty well. It's still an important Kunoichi tool; to use their feminine charm to lure their target into a false sense of security, causing them to drop their guard.

Make no mistake, they still have their pride as woman, but a mission is mission. They knew the risk and the things they would have to do once they became ninja.

The art of seduction was taught to newly instated Kunoichi by either their female Jonin sensei or someone else who could teach it. Though not many could perform seduction as most, if not all, men had one taste, curvaceous and bodacious women. Unlike the female gender who, and this supported by research conducted by both parties, had more particular tastes and kinks than men.

As the male gender is more direct and with simple tastes in bed, though some did have certain kink as it was more of the vain and outgoing types.

"Oh, so are the two of you a couple" Silena asked, her mother's personality surfacing like hot lava.

Moxxi grin saucily "well we've been partners for a long time, and not in the sense you think of." she explained about their relationship and their job, which Clarisse nodded in approval. "But we do have sex after every mission, so you could say we are sex friends or fuck buddies, _though I will change that soon_" she thought on the last part, which her sister somehow caught on too since Silena gave her a wink.

It seems the daughters of Aphrodite could tell what the other is thinking about.

Naruto still had a frown on his face. 'If they don't quell the hatred they have. Someone could easily use it to their advantage, among other things,' he thought.

One of the many things that could easily bring down an enemy or an empire was hatred. It was by far the easiest emotion, next to love, to manipulate. A proper and competent strategist worth their salt could use this to their advantage to take down the hunters.

It was a tactic that, at one point, the blonde used. A prime example was on his former teammate Sasuke when the two clashed at the valley of the end.

Naruto knew the black haired Uchiha's hatred for him, as he began to slowly remove his mask of ignorance. Sasuke began to see that he was being surpassed by the class clown or by a no name commoner. Jealousy turned to resentment, and resentment turned into hatred. This fact allowed Naruto to dictate the course of their fight and easily topple the Uchiha.

Since he is related to the Goddess of the hunt, by extension the hunters are his family, and as an Uzumaki he would protect his family above all else including his own life. Which to say this is one of his fatal flaws, 'I'll have to find a way to mend their hearts so they can let go of their hate, cause I will not allow someone, anyone to take advantage of any of my family members.' He promised himself.

The question is how will he do that? How will he accomplish that if he didn't even know where they are…wait, "Annabeth, do the Hunters visit?"

Said girl nodded. "Yes, since we hold somewhat of a traditional camp verses hunters competition" she said. Naruto detected a bit of animosity.

"I see, is the camp doing well," he asked slowly. He got a quick shake of the head indicating a no. "By how much?" he asked.

"Fifty," the three campers and the one satyr said in unison.

"I see" he said and pondered. "We'll be fixing that." He stated.

"What you'll take all of the hunters by yourself," Clarisse asked, though she was still awed by how he took down the Minotaur.

"No, no. But I won't say anything till I have a talk with Chiron, which I will do after this tour and before I head to bed," he said, his previous exhaustion gone, replaced with curiosity on just how and why the camp is losing, though he had a sinking feeling. 'I will confirm it with Chiron,' he mentally concluded.

Inside his mindscape Inferno had a vicious smirk on his face. **'I see master's cunning and devious mind is active again. Hehe, those campers are in for one hell of a time hehe,'** he thought, mentally laughing like a madman on drugs.

Moxxi saw the cogs inside Naruto's head started spinning and it could only mean one thing.

'Oh boy, I pity them if whatever Naruto is thinking of comes to pass.'

The last time she saw that look, well, let's just say bodies started piling up and blood flowed down the streets like a river. Yeah, gruesome indeed, but their client wanted to send a message to those human traffickers and illegal traders.

So Naruto located the most dangerous group and killed them all in one night leaving their bodies for all to see. 'Ohh, made me remember how horny he got me after that fufu.'

Moxxi, for intents and purposes, is a sadist who loved the screams of her enemies and blood splattered around, something that a lot of people would resent her for. Not Naruto though. He accepted her for who she is; faults and all.

"So both of you are like mercenaries for hire," Annabeth said in astonishment since by Naruto's explanation of the contract missions was the same as quests.

Naruto nodded, "yeah, but the difference is that we work under contract, not by contract," He stated before continuing.

"The missions we usually accept are A-rank to S-rank missions and the people who hire us are, well, the government. Sorry, can't get into too many details."

"But why are you a student then?" she asked in confusion.

"Well it's my cover, simple as that," he said.

The campers and satyr nodded in understanding. After not much longer, they arrived at the next cabin. Cabin nine is Hephaestus's cabin and, to Naruto, it looked like a smith's shop, with brick and smokestacks like any other forges and lots of gears around the entrance. "Naruto are you thinking…" Moxxi trailed off and Naruto nodded, both having the same idea.

Naruto greeted two teens. The first was a male African-American with a slight scowl on his face; muscular like a those ballplayers, and a working man's hands. The teen's name was Charles Beckendorf or Charlie as he preferred to be called.

The second was a female teen with coco-brown skin, also had a firm grip, probably from forging, black hair that was tied up with a red bandana. The young teen's name was Nyssa. She was currently eyeing Naruto, with said blonde being completely oblivious.

He chatted with the two of them getting quickly acquainted with Charlie and Nyssa. Both found Naruto easy to get along with as he projected this kind and calming aura around him.

"Here, this is a bow I personally made and the arrows, or what I managed to save."

Both children of the smith God nodded in approval at the craftsmanship and work Naruto had done to make such weapons. "And these are the only bullets specifically made for Moxxi's weapons." Naruto showed the bullets he made and the Chère-amie.

"These are impressive weapons," Charlie complimented with Nyssa nodding in agreement "I like the overall appearance and uniqueness of the gun."

"Well, Moxxi prefers guns over my ways, but don't think she knows how to handle all kinds of weaponry." Naruto said. Moxxi nodded, affirming the blonde's words.

"So, do you have the tools to make these weapons?" Charlie asked looking over the blueprints of some of the weapons Naruto drew up.

The blonde nodded. "I do and I would appreciate the help."

"Sure blondie, and besides, I'm interested in seeing how good you are with your hands," Nyssa said with a subtle innuendo. Not discouraged by Naruto's different appearance since there wasn't much change and, to be honest, it only enhanced that feral look he had, which she found to be sexy.

Moxxi sighed and whispered something to the dark haired girls. "Seriously?" and Moxxi simply nodded.

"What did you tell her," Naruto asked curiously.

Moxxi smiled and said "sorry Naruto, but it's just between us girls."

Naruto simply nodded, saving himself the headache and moved on to the next cabin which was Moxxi's soon to be new home.

Cabin ten, Aphrodite's cabin, was a wooden building with a blue painted roof, pillars, checkerboard deck with wooden steps and light gray walls.

Naruto did not need his enhanced sense of smell to know the place was heavily perfumed. "Um, Moxxi, I won't be staying here. My sense of smell is too strong and the perfume is making me dizzy." Naruto said in the kindest way possible. It was too much perfume. Not even Lilith's main bordello was this heavily perfumed.

The fluffed out door opened, revealing the inside was like a life-sized dollhouse with pink walls and white window trim. The lace curtains were pastel blue and green which matched the sheets and feather comforters on all the beds. With his keen eye Naruto could see the row of bunk beds were separated between boys and girls by a curtain.

The cabin looked clean but Naruto easily spotted chocolate wrappers, letters, and other things under each bed.

"Yeah, I'm staying in another cabin. I'll even risk staying at the Goddess of the hunt's cabin," he said with a shudder at the amount of pink.

"Don't knock it till you try it handsome," said a tall Asian girl with dark hair styled in ringlets and brown eyes.

Moxxi narrowed her eye at the look the Asian girl was sending Naruto. 'Oh hell no Bitch, you won't get to wrap your fingers around my man.' the brunet thought and to add more ire, the Asian girl walked up to her Naruto and wrapped her slim arms around his neck.

"The names Drew Tanaka, what's yours handsome," the Asian teen asked, rubbing her body against the blonde. She found the blonde quite attractive and his whisker marks made him even cuter in her eyes.

Moxxi was about to step in but stopped herself as she saw Naruto's sudden expression change. "Drew." Yup, that was his cold tone which caused the other to straighten up and shiver.

"Such a display in public is unacceptable as well as any other illicit behaviors. So will you kindly let go," he stated slowly as a miasmic dark aura surrounded him and nine demonic masks appeared behind the blonde making the Asian teen shriek in terror and quickly nod in fright.

Naruto had his disarming smile on his face. "Good, you know how to follow, meaning we can fix that attitude of yours," he said as he had already guessed what kind of person Drew and what kind of personality she had.

He turned towards his younger siblings, as he viewed them. "My, my. All of you look so slim and a bit skinny. I, or rather me and Moxxi, will be rectifying that soon. Very soon," he stated sending chills down their spines, with the exceptions of Moxxi, Silena, and Clarisse as the three of them were blushing and turned on by display of dominance by the blonde Jinchūriki.

Annabeth, she was just curious as to how the miasma and masks appeared since the blonde was not manipulating the mist.

Grover noticed the look on Naruto's face, the same look that he gave anyone who violated the rules, and turned away.

"Naruto, you go on ahead and finish with the tour. I'll stay behind and assess each and every one of my siblings," Moxxi said with a disarming and sadistic smile of her own. "Silena, stay behind would you kindly?" said girl nodded in fear of her elder sister's look.

Naruto nodded and his dark aura vanished. "Very well." He turned towards his supposed tour guides. "Shall we continue," he asked, acting like nothing happened.

They followed behind the blonde with both Clarisse and Annabeth asking him questions. "Now my little siblings, let your older sister assess all of you," she said while dragging Drew, who tried to escape, inside. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle fufu." They paled at Moxxi's tone of voice.

Naruto sighed as he saw the gleam in his fellow blonde's eyes. "Fine, you can pet one of my tails." Annabeth beamed and quickly rubbed one of Naruto's nine tails, causing to blond to purr, which he tried and failed to suppress, this made them laugh.

"Ha-ha the big strong blonde, you're more of an oversized plushy," Clarisse teased and join in on petting the blond. Said "plushy" simply grumbled incoherent words and his pout, much to Naruto's dismay, made him look even cuter, something a man like him could not accept. He was handsome, not cute, thank you very much, but he couldn't say it.

This attracted the attention of more campers, more of the younger and curious ones. Some of the younger girls pleaded with him to allow them to pet the tails with the infamous puppy-dog eyed Jutsu. Naruto sighed in defeat and nodded.

'Why?!' he screamed mentally to the heavens.

Grover was chuckling at his friend's dismay and snickered as he became a living plush toy for the female genders amusement, though he was slightly jealous of the attention his friend received as were every male within the vicinity.

"Can we please finish the tour," asked an irritated Naruto as he tried his best not to purr, still failing miserably. **"Face it Koi, you've become these girls' plushy hehe,"** Kurumi teased. Inferno snickered at the site of his master's current state.

Elysium did find the scene cute. **"Well I think it's nice that Naruto-sama is bonding with his family."** The blonde sentient spirit said.

"**Oh yeah he is,"** Kurumi said offhandedly. **"He better not let his guard down or grow soft."** She stated loud enough for the blonde to hear.

'I won't and I can sense their emotions so it won't be any sort of trouble,' Naruto responded. He could easily detect if any of them had any sort of ill-intent with his ability to sense negative emotions, such as hatred and anger.

The next cabin was a bit old and worn down.

'A little cleaning and fixing up should change that,' Naruto thought after seeing cabin eleven, otherwise known as Hermes' cabin.

Naruto was greeted by a sandy blonde teen with blue eyes, athletic, muscular build, and this sneaky look on his face as well as a deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. The camper's name, "Luke Castellan son of Hermes," he said.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sure enough you know who I am," he said, trying not to sound snobbish. His instincts were telling him to keep his guard up around the son of Hermes.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of hard not to know the guy who turns out to be the legacy to all fourteen major Olympians as well as the son of a Primordial Goddess. That and how you took down Pasiphaë's son." He shuddered a bit; recalling the gruesome visions of death brought by his fellow blonde's killing intent.

"I notice how over crowded the cabin is. Why is that?" Naruto asked while assessing how much of a threat Luke is and how he would have to kill the blonde if he ever becomes a threat.

'I'll kill silently and make it look like an accident,' he thought the cogs in his mind started turning.

"Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all undetermined and unclaimed kids stay here until such time that they are claimed," Luke explained.

"So you welcome all newcomers, all visitors, naturally because Hermes is the God of travelers." Naruto deduced and Luke nodded confirming his words.

"I'm guessing the claiming takes time, a lot of time from what I'm seeing" he said, seeing how cramped the cabin looks.

Luke once again nodded. "Yeah, it takes a while," he said.

Naruto sweat dropped. He guessed that they would have to prove themselves. The blond realized the irony since, at one point in time, he had wanted the villagers to acknowledge him, not as a monster but as a person. But now he could care less what they think of him.

"I see," Naruto sighed. "Can the cabin be renovated, expanded, or even fixed," he asked.

"You'll have to ask Chiron about that." Luke said.

Naruto nodded. "I will and nice meeting you Luke," he said before heading to the last and certainly not the least; cabin twelve, Dionysus' cabin.

The roof and walls were lined with grape vines and over all looked decent with two occupants, Castor and Pollux. Naruto found the two to be quite decent and friendly, discussing about certain vineyards and drinks.

"It seems that this is the end of our tour. I hope you enjoyed seeing our wonderful establishment," Clarisse joked a bit, surprising both Grover and Annabeth.

"It would seem so…" Naruto was cut off by a small earthquake and something rising up from the ground. His eyes widen as a new cabin appeared from the ground, this also alerted all the other campers, including Chiron.

The three-thousand seven hundred-sixty four square foot cabin was rustic in design with a mixture of large log-shaped columns, galaxite stone, which seems to shimmer like the night stars, and vertical siding. On the front door was the symbol of Nyx and had the number zero on it.

"Well that solves my cabin problem," he said.

"Wow Naruto, your cabin looks like one of those expensive log cabins I read about in that magazine that one time," Moxxi said.

Naruto turned towards his partner, "Your done assessing your siblings I take it."

Moxxi nodded, "yeah basically. They need work on their stamina and strength," she said. "I'm also making a diet plan for each of them."

"Oh?" he inquired.

"All of them are too skinny and eat too many sweets, not enough meat and protein." She said.

Naruto nodded and saw Chiron amongst the crowd. He changed his expression to a more cold and serious one. "Chiron," he called out slowly.

"Yes?"

"I need to discuss something of importance with you and no, this cannot wait until tomorrow," Naruto said in a serious tone.

Seeing the seriousness in the blonde's expression, the trainer of Hero's nodded. "All campers please return to your proper cabins," he ordered.

Naruto could see the curious looks. "Guys, you can visit my cabin tomorrow, for now, rest." They nodded to his request.

Once everyone left, Chiron explained that both he and Moxxi would need permission to enter his cabin because of circumstances.

The inside of Naruto's cabin was stocked with expensive furniture such as a marble table, a black silk couch, and a Sony fifty inch flat screen HD television mounted on the wall with surround sound speakers.

But the one thing that attracted Naruto's attention was a portrait of his two mothers. Nyx, who was in her Mina form was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, D-cup breast, peach white skin, bright blue eyes and a slender but curvaceous body. And Kushina Uzumaki a woman with long crimson red hair, vibrant purple eyes, E-cup breast, and a voluptuous yet feminine build.

Both were in a loving embrace as their hands were around Kushina's pregnant belly. 'Moms' he thought with a slight tear in his eyes.

"So these are your parents. They look beautiful," Moxxi commented, holding Naruto hands in comfort as she could read the blonde's emotion.

Naruto nodded and wiped the single tear away. "Yes they are." He quickly recomposed himself. "Let's um, talk in the dining room." he said.

The dining table was a long wooden oak table that was large enough to seat twenty people.

"Now, let's discuss about the camp and everything concerning it." Naruto stated.

Chiron nodded and knew the discussion would be long.

—**END—**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- just one ordinary day…for once

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-Rasengan

Demon talking-"Hi"

Demon thinking-'Hi'

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owners and anything else in the story.**

* * *

The blonde awoke to the feeling of something warm and tight around his lower region, which only meant one thing. "You know it's a bit early for this, plus we have something to do today Moxxi." He then heard a wet pop followed by a seductive giggle.

"Sorry my Foxy lover, when I awoke you had this painful looking case of morning wood," Naruto shivered feeling Moxxi's warm hands over his tool. "Besides its only four in the morning, so we have about a three hour quickie before that." Naruto grunted feeling the wet sensation of her oral message.

"Hmm that's more like it, hard as diamonds" Moxxi said from under the sheets before resuming her activity.

Naruto suppress a moan from escaping his lips as he felt the back of Moxxi's esophagus in one go. The brunette is the third person who could do such a thing, the first being Kyūbi and the other being Anko Mitarashi. 'Seriously though we just did it last night,' The blonde recall how his partner had confessed to him last night, which surprise him that she too has the same feelings which prompting him to admit his own feelings.

What followed after was a celebration between the two new couple by making sweet love, while touring around the cabin as they did each other. Tearing the other's clothing in the dining and kitchen room, both are in the same room. Dry humping in the living room or great room. Foreplay in the office room. And finally rutting like rabbits in the master bedroom.

Naruto chuckled at last night activity before concentrating at the task at hand, Moxxi has gotten better at spotting his sensitive and weak points, which honestly just showed how much she knew about him. But the problem with that is the blonde also knew Moxxi's weak points. "Kyahh!" The brunette squeal, being caught surprisingly as she felt Naruto pinching her sensitive area, which was around her globe of flesh.

"Cheeky, sugar very cheeky," Moxxi said though Naruto knew she has a smirk on her face. "It's only fair that I return the gesture, Moxxi," Though the blonde raise a single brow when he felt her wearing G-string lingerie but didn't further question it.

"Well if you're going to be like that then," she sat up revealing her beautiful body, her private parts being cover by a black G-string bra and thong. "You should pleasure me first." Naruto nodded and just went with his instincts letting his hands knead her large breasts trough the fabric eliciting a moan of approval from the brunet haired beauty.

Naruto let his right hand travel downward to her wet folds. Naruto let his hand glide over the outer lips and clit of her pussy getting another groan of pleasure from her. "Wow you're soaked. Moxxi-chan." Naruto said as he started to remove the fabric that was blocking him from the valley that was her breast. Showing her dark pink, erect nipples. "And your nipples are poking out why is that?" Naruto asked innocently with a hint of mischief.

Then Naruto pinched her erect nipple and inserted two fingers into her waiting folds. Getting a gasp from Moxxi, from the sudden pleasure she felt.

"It's..."She released a gasp as Naruto hooked his fingers to stab at her inner walls harder."...it's because of...of Naru-kuuuun." She released another gasp adding the affectionate suffix to his name. "That's why they became like that." She moaned as she felt his fingers reaching deeper into her.

"Hehe...it seems my partner is enjoying herself. Here let me further your pleasure." Before she could ask Naruto push some chakra inside her pussy causing her to arch her back as she almost came at the same time that he bit down on her left breast making her closer to her orgasm.

Naruto could feel her inner walls tighten and her body released more fluids signaling that her orgasm was near. She just needed one more push. Naruto then went down to her wet pussy that was glistening with her juices and inserted his tongue inside, tasting her pussy fluids while his right hand was playing with her clit making her close to heaven.

"N-N-Naru-kuuun I'm close!" She said, her hips bucking against his tongue. Naruto looked up at her writhing form from his position and stopped for a moment to speak.

"Then cum for me." He said in a seductive voice.

Naruto applied more pleasure by adding some of his lightning element, not enough to harm her, but enough to make her orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING NARUTO!" She shouted. Her body arched as high as it could go and her body seemed to vibrate in its entirety. Naruto drank all of her fluids that were gushing out. He released a moan as he found the taste of her to be to his liking.

"Delicious Moxxi-chan...You taste delicious." Naruto said licking his hands clean.

Suddenly, before he knew it, he was flipped over onto his back by a lustful Moxxi. "Now it's my turn to pleasure you." She said in her own seductive voice that sent pleasurable chills down his spin.

"Well..." He showed her a mischievous toothy grin. "...pleasure away my Bloody queen." Naruto said. Moxxi complied and reached for his male pride.

'Oh wow...even now I'm still impressed at the size of his fifteen inch dick.' She thought as she shivered in thinking that she would get to taste his meat stick...again. She started to stroke his whole length making Naruto moan and grunt. She then positions her lips at his head and licked the swollen area before enveloping it. She began to bob her head up and down slowly, taking in more and more of his penis with each descent.

"Ahh Moxxi-chan that feels good." Naruto moaned as he felt the brunette's wet mouth. Moxxi's tongue caressed the tip of his glans, getting a taste of the clear fluid that was his pre-cum.

'His pre-cum tastes so good but his cum taste even better! I WANT HIS CUM!' The excitement of her thought causes her to quicken her pace to make Naruto cum.

Naruto could only moan as he felt Moxxi bob him trying to get him to release his white milk. "Ahh Moxxi-chan, are you so excited to taste meeee?" His last word was stretched out as the beautiful woman before him wrapped her tongue around his length while sucking him off. Her head moved faster and faster and the sound of her gagging on his penis as she began to deep throat him made his libido increase that much more. He raised an eyebrow when she released his dick from the confines of her mouth, only to release another groan of pleasure when he felt his dick between the two firm yet squishy mountains of flesh that were her breasts. Moxxi raised her breasts up and down at a rapid pace.

"Ahh whoa, Moxxi-chan!" He grunted out.

"Awwww does Naru-kun like getting a titty fuck from the big bad psycho?" She spoke with a seductive growl. She directed her mouth towards his glans once more and licked the tip while continuing her boob job.

More of Naruto's pre-cum started to leak signaling he was close to orgasm.

"So...So close." He panted.

"Naru-kun cum for me baby. Let me taste your cum." She said in a voice that was reserved only for him.

"I'M CUMMING MOXXI!" Naruto shouted as he thrust his hips skyward. Moxxi acted quickly and enveloped her lover's penis with her mouth, the sex organ pumping and pulsing harshly as spurts of his semen shot into her mouth.

It took a good minute for Naruto to stop and Moxxi felt her stomach having a slight bulge from the amount. Not wanting to waste the opportunity the brunette quickly got on top of him. aligning his still harden length near her waiting innards, "ready?" she asked eyeing him with a lust filled eyes.

"Need you asked?" he said before suddenly impaled her, both parties moan feeling their individual pleasure, for Naruto feeling her wet walls around his dick and Moxxi felt his throbbing dick just about to pierce her cervix. Taking the initiative, Naruto took hold of her hips and pulled her down. Moxxi arched her head backwards and her eyes rolled back her skull as she felt Naruto enter her womb causing her to have an orgasm.

Naruto himself grunted a bit feeling her inner walls clamp down his erecting trying to milk him for all his worth. Once Moxxi calm down from her sudden orgasm, Naruto started moving in and out of her. Hard and rough, knowing full well she like it and outright demanded it. Moxxi moaned out and once she regains some of her sense she started matching his thrust every step of the way.

Moxxi normally would felt pain it was mainly due to Naruto's Yang chakra, which has healing and soothing property. It was to ensure that his lovers would never feel a single ounce of pain, even during rough sex. Just mind numbing pleasurable sex with none of the downside, got to love chakra.

"Ahh fuck your stretching me out, ahh fuck yess!" Moxxi moaned out as she shifted her upper body forward and placed her hands by Naruto's knees and started thrusting her pussy on his manmeat, each time causing her to have a mini-orgasm. Moxxi wanted him to unload all that thick baby batter into her hungry womb. Feeling his prick starting swell up a bit she knew it wouldn't be long now.

Though once again she underestimated Naruto's control and his lust, which he probably got from a certain Goddess.

The blonde started pumping faster and harder into her with each thrust causing Moxxi to momentary black-out form the intensity before said intensity brought her back. Looking down The brunette saw a large bulge on her normally flat stomach making her cum yet again, it became a major turn on for her to see Naruto stretch her like this and it always made her orgasm. But don't mistake it that she would be taking it like some common woman.

Moxxi started rocking her hips up and down her boyfriend's prick. Groaning in pleasure as Moxxi's right warm walls glided over his throbbing erection, Naruto's eyes were drawn to her large bouncing breast. Not being able to resist, Naruto's head shot forward and captured one of Moxxi's nipples in his mouth and started to suck on them like a new born baby. Smiling internally at the gasp Moxxi let out, Naruto bit lightly and pulled back on her nipple, stretching it out.

"Oh fuck, screw that massive prick up my tight hole! Harder, deeper! Oh so fucking good!" Naruto had increased his tempo and took over thrusting upwards into Moxxi as she couldn't keep up due to her climax robbing her of basic motor functions. The brunet couldn't get enough of getting fucked by her boyfriend, hard thrust and the stretching of her cunt filling her with so much ecstasy.

Moxxi was broken out of her thoughts when she found herself on all fours as Naruto had a death grip on her hips and stood up, she clench down on the deed sheets preparing herself for the "AHH FUCK!" she came once again and her love juices sprayed out like a water hose. What Moxxi didn't know is, an hour into their session when Naruto decided to switch position, the brunet was so lost and drown in pleasure that she had lost her sense of time or her other inhibition beside feeling pleasure.

Grabbing a fist full of her bouncing tits, Naruto forced her to angle upright. Her head went backwards as she felt another sensation hitting her felling both her nipples being pinch and pulled at the same time. "Kiss me" despite her state of mind, Moxxi manages to hear him growl out and did so, even though her mind was flooded in addictive chemical endorphin. Their tongue dance around each other but Naruto's was more dominating than hers, considering the state she was currently in it was a miracle that Moxxi could still clash tongues with the blonde.

Moxxi was brought out of her inhibition at the sudden feeling around her breast, "Oh…fuck…ahh…don't…ahh!" she screech out when, "I'M CUMMING WHILE MILK IS COMING OUT OF MY BREAST AHH!" Naruto's continuous ministration made her lactate and again pushed her to climax.

"Let's have a taste." Naruto brought Moxxi's left breast near his mouth and her other near her mouth, the brunette moaned as she felt him suck the milk out of her and decided to follow in her boyfriend's action. The blonde hum finding the taste of Moxxi's milk quite delicious and made a mental note to use some in both his ramen and cereal before resuming, it would take another hour before the two change position.

Moxxi was on her back while Naruto was on top of her, the brunet beauty wrap her legs around him to force him deeper into her tightness. Grabbing her legs behind the knees, Naruto forced her legs up till her knees were settled on her hug tits, pushing against it on an erotic fashion and spilling more of her milk. The brunet could only stare wide eyed as he took up jack-hammering his prick into her as he grinned down at her. For the next hour Naruto fuck her like this, changing the speed, angle, and depth of his thrust and each time Moxxi would cum none stop.

Naruto could sense he was nearing his climax. "Moxxi, I'm goanna cum again! I'm going to cum in your right pussy!" Naruto yelled nearing his climax. The brunet beauty felt his cock swell inside her.

"M…e…ahh…t…o…o…fuck ahh…c…um…in…side" she manage to say. Naruto thrust with reckless abandonment as plowed one last time into Moxxi's tightening walls. He could feel her pussy clamp down around his dick. With a final thrust, he shoved in his full length deep in her womb and erupted.

Moxxi scream out her climax as she felt her womb being filled to the brim. Five minutes passed as Naruto filled his lover with thick cream, causing her stomach to blat out from several volume, making her look like she was pregnant and prolong her orgasm. Finally spent, Naruto slowly withdrew his slightly soften prick from Moxxi's pussy. As the head popped out, the cum he deposited started pouring out of the poor woman's stretched pussy.

**"Na-ru-to be a dear and send me a couple hundred of clones."** The blond shivered hearing Kurumi's seductive and demanding voice. Knowing what she wanted to do Naruto sent a hundred clones and gave them enough chakra to last a day. This always happen after he had sex with Moxxi, Kurumi would either pull him into his mindscape for a rough round of sex or would demand a hundred or so clones to satisfy her—which only happens if Naruto had something important to do or could not be bothered—before doing the former.

Naruto sigh as he made two Shadow clones. The first clone was to bring the bed sheets and covers to the laundry room, the second clone to get Moxxi clean and prep for today. 'Might as well train,' he thought.

***Time-skip and scene change***

Naruto made his way to the beach area and place a special barrier seal around the area, as to not damage the surroundings. Once that was done the Jinchūriki summon three shadow clones to get a good warm up all three of them charge at Naruto.

The first clone got into a close combat with Naruto sending straight jabs at Naruto in furry of frenzy, Naruto was able to doge each quick jab, then a duck down his head from a right hook just but saw a left upper cut dodging it at the last second.

The clone duck down for the second clone to give a round house kick, only for Naruto to block said kick, still in mid-air the clone deliver another left kick then a right to the side of his head, all the while Naruto kept his guard up.

This time the third clone took this opportunity to slid kick Naruto as he saw he was distracted. It almost work but Naruto doge by jumping in mid-air then countering with an axe kick to his third clone, then he punch his second clone trough the grown, and dynamic entry the first "well that was a good warm up" he said dusting his hands and summon another sets of clones.

Naruto's training session attracted the attention of Clarisse as she was done with her own morning routine and decided to observe. On the other side was Annabeth, who also finished her own morning exercise. The daughter of the wisdom Goddess took a moment to catch her breath feeling a bit tired when the sound of blades clashing caught her attention. The princess curled blonde saw Naruto dodging sword swipes after sword swipes from his clones – which he explained last night. Block a downward slash, and then jump back from an upper cut slash. 'His clone follows quick and precise strike that gives only a very small window to doge or block, but if one block the second clone attacks from an expose part so each follows each other's attack as to not only pressure the enemy but cause them to tire out,' she analyze.

Soon more campers came by the beach shore and watch Naruto train. All at awe by the display especially the members of cabin five and girls cabin ten, last part because they saw the blonde's chiseled upper body which in their mind was Yummy.

Naruto dodge two quick slash from his clone, then an upper cut slash from his third, then downward slash from his fourth clone. 'Now that I work up a sweat it time for a counter attack,' he thought and saw his clone charge at him, he side step out of the way then stabs his clone in the back. He flip over the second clone that was about to pierce him, only for another clone to give him a downward slash.

Using the clones momentum he side step the kick the second clone, hurdling it to his other clone then impale them with his sword, then ark his blade backwards to block his last clone's attack, he spun to meet his clone then deflected its blade, not giving his clone a chance to react he quickly slash horizontally killing the clone.

Naruto jump out of the way as a water shape dragon charge at him, and again as a spike earth pillar sudden shoot out from the ground. But was engulf a massive ball of flame, making the campers eyes widen and gasp in horror. Some were about to help their new fellow camper but was stop by, "Don't interfere and don't worry he's fine." Moxxi said suddenly appearing behind all of them, the male campers once again blushing at the seeing her outfit while some of the girls has jealous scowls on their face. They notice the slight limp as the brunet walked and only the female population notice the massive afterglow aura around her, which got them to blush and some had a bit of blood trickle down their nose at the indication.

Moxxi notice this and smirk. "Fufu even after our nightly activity and this morning's three hour quickie has done little to tire him. Well he does limitless stamina so I shouldn't be surprise." The familiar sounds of people being thrown back via nosebleed was music to her ears, it was even more amusing as some of the girls also had nosebleed while others tried and failed to hide theirs. "I may need additional help soon or I won't last for long," she added dramatically and inwardly chuckle at seeing the embarrass looks from the female campers.

"Ms. Moxxi I would ask you to restrain yourself," Chiron voice suddenly sprung up from behind.

"Ara, ara what happen?" Moxxi question innocently tilting her head sideways as she looked at the down campers.

Chiron sighs and rubs his tempo, "a true child of Aphrodite." He mumbled and turned his attention towards Naruto.

**Katon: Hibashiri/Fire release: Running fire.**

Naruto creates a stream of fire by manipulating the flames around him, reshaping and combining it with.

**Fūton: Kamikaze/Wind Release: Divine wind.**

The two Jutsu combine creating a massive flaming hurricane.

It was block by a massive mud wall technique. 'Time to end this.' The blond suddenly Jump into the air and manipulated the air around him to maintain his height. He channeled his chakra to his hands an indigo orb of mass and compress energy to appear.

**Ninpō: Megido.**

Naruto threw the indigo shape orb at the remaining clones and cause a large explosion after the ninja art hits, when the dust cleared there was no sign of the blonde clones only a large gaping hole where they last stood. 'That took about forty-five percent of my total energy, I still need to train with it,' the blonde thought slightly winded from using one of his chakra base technique.

Once he was at level grown he notice the crowd that gathered, 'well this makes things a lot easier.' Making a one hand-seal the large gaping hole suddenly began filling up which was a feature of Naruto's seal.

The barrier seal acts like a bubble separating the area inside the bubble into a pocket dimension – which is simple for an Uzumaki to make – from the outside area, creating a sort of personal space and within this space Naruto can train properly without interference. Within the complex matrix of the seal lies another seal, a reconstruction seal that does what the name suggest. It reconstructs anything damage within the barrier to the point before it destroyed. This done by the seal creating billions upon billions of nanoscopic chakra like machine, each containing Naruto's Yin and Yang chakra – which each Uzumaki has as it was a requirement to use seals. This nano-chakra machine would surround the damage area and start reconstruction, in a way one could say the seal reverse time itself.

The downside is, it takes up a lot of chakra to use and it can't be use to heal any living creature only inanimate objects. Something that Naruto was planning on rectifying, which is difficult considering he's the last Uzumaki and most of the notes he has on seal does not have what he's looking for…yet.

It was during the Chunin exam month long break that Naruto decided to visit Uzushiogakure, calling in several favors that certain people owes him. He managed to visit his ancestral home and found the Uzumaki treasury, which only a kin can find. Inside contain his clan's greatest treasure, history, and knowledge – one of those was a specially summoning contract and his two sentient partners. He took all of it and sealed it within a specially storage scroll before leaving the island with the promise of recreating the once great clan.

Then he went through the trials to prove his worth of being a summoner and to be the master of the two sentient spirits. Then train with said sentient spirits for the last remaining weeks with a hundred or so clones, earning his name with the animal summons, bonding with Tsunami and her family once more and the people of Nami – he is their hero who liberated them from a greedy tyrant.

Heck they name the bridge after the blonde. The great Naruto Bridge with the encryption that read, to the hero that gave us hope and courage once more.

All of this and he manage to return to Konoha minutes before his match with Neji Hyūga, owned his stuck up ass. Pushed back an invasion, kick the One-tail craze Tanuki Bijū and became friends with a red-haired female insomniac psychopath, all in a span of day and that's without taking a single break. Then afterwards bonded with said redhead and her blond sister over ramen, delicious wonderful sweet ramen. Getting to know the two Sunagakure kunoichi before they left as it was proven that, their village was manipulated by the treacherous snake sanin Orochimaru. Followed by an afternoon training session with Anko and Kurenai, the Genjutsu mistress was helping him with dispelling and creating his illusion seals and creating new Genjutsu. With Anko well…use your imagination of their time together.

Basically proving that he's a bad ass, among other things.

The blonde exhale as the Fūinjutsu took a bit more of his chakra before the hole was finally filled, once that was done Naruto disengage the seal. He spotted Chiron ad nodded knowingly before joining Moxxi's side. "Hello lover" she purred out, wrapping her arms around his torso and nuzzled just below the crook of his neck, ignoring the fact he was a bit sweaty. The blonde smiled and shackled his left arm around her waist bring her closer.

Moxxi wink at the jealous looks she was getting from some of the female campers and going as far to stick out her tongue out sending them a silent message, you want him? Come get him. Oh it was on now.

Inside the blonde's mindscape Kurumi glared at the brunette before suddenly moaning out loudly as another clone filled her inside with his tool. 'Soon Naru-koi, soon.' She grunted feeling immense pleasure coursing through her body.

The campers gathered around as Chiron called for their attention, presumably to formally welcome the two new campers, they would be proven wrong. "Campers today I would like to introduce your new trainers Ms. Moxxi daughter of Aphrodite, legacy of Athena. And Naruto Uzumaki son of Nyx, legacy of all fourteen Olympian." Seeing the shock looks the trainer of hero continued until…

Caw.

A raven crow suddenly flew down and landed on Naruto's right shoulder making him blink. "It's a sign from your mother, Nyx, this is one of her sacred animals." The blonde smiled and nodded petting the black bird. "I'll call Dust how's that," the newly name raven gave out another caw sound and nodded.

Naruto then step forward. "Last night me and Chiron had a talk about the camps history, especially about the death rates and the camp's losing streak to the hunters. It has been agreed upon that I will train all of you with Moxxi as my ever so lovely assistance, if you need confirmation all you need is to recall last night and my training session with my clones," he announce.

All shivered recalling last night and nodded, they did want to be as strong as the blonde.

"Today will be a free day and training starts tomorrow at five in the morning till eight, from Monday until Wednesday." Chiron finished before leaving.

The campers cheered at the free time till, "be sure to relax today, because tomorrow I promise you this." Naruto lips curled into a sadistic smile, "if your bodies does not ache within five minutes then I'm not doing my job properly." The campers pales at that and were terrified of the blonde's sickening sweet grin.

Moxxi chuckled at their expense. "Oh before I forget, Naruto, allow me to personally train my siblings." Her boyfriend nodded, trusting her abilities. She smiled kissing him on the cheeks, "thank you sugar." She exclaims happily while winking at some of the campers that were giving her the stink eye, finding their reaction quite amusing and a bit funny at the same.

Hey Moxxi was only staking her claim, besides she knew none of those hussies could possibly come close to her. Well maybe some of the girls since each has personalities that her blonde boyfriend likes and easily can relate too. Would she mind sharing? To answer that well not so much. Naruto already told her about the Kurumi and their relationship together. 'Sex-friends my sexy ass, it's more like she's buttering him up for her big confession.' Moxxi couldn't really blame Naruto for being a bit dense, even after his pseudo-family taught him how to recognize this kind of things he's still dense. But in his defense her blonde didn't think that he would ever be in relationship with his own village conspiring against him, well that was until he landed here that it.

So it was only a matter of time before the vixen would admit her own feelings towards her Naruto. 'I won't be surprise if she confesses tonight.' The brunette thought as they step inside the camp's big house. A simple looking one painted baby-blue with white trims, a bronze eagle weather vane with wind chimes, and a plain looking deck. 'I think they should redesign the place, it looks so…90's.' Moxxi made comparisons with the big house with her Naruto's cabin and it the lateral trumps over the former by a long shot.

Well maybe it's because of the fact that Naruto's cabin has a covered porch with a single hot-spring, an open patio area that the blonde was planning to convert into either a private shooting range or his own private training room.

"Moxxi," Naruto called out getting her attention. The brunet beauty blink, "I'm sorry did you say something sugar?" she asked.

Naruto chuckle, "I notice you were spacing out and missed the tour of the big house conducted by Annabeth here." The blond Jinchūriki gestured to the daughter of the wisdom Goddess.

Moxxi gave the young teen an apologetic look. "Sorry dear just thinking up of way to tor-train my younger siblings tomorrow."

Annabeth accepted her reason before turning towards Naruto. "So what kind of training will we have to go through?" she asked.

"Nothing as of yet," he stated before continuing. "Tomorrow I will be assessing each and everyone's strengths and more over their weaknesses, along with areas that need to be improve on. Such as everyone's team work." Naruto finished.

"Team work…oh" It suddenly drawn on Annabeth.

"Yes everyone's team work is grossly underwhelming, which is the prime reason all of you are losing to the hunters. That and everyone has too much of an ego, which I will iron out with extreme prejudice." The smile on his face unnerves the daughter of the wisdom Goddess, while his girlfriend shivered a bit in delight at seeing that smile. Well to put simply, tomorrow the camper will feel like they are all run a marathon in the river Styx and over the field of punishment twice by the time Naruto's done with them.

The end result will be worth it, they'll be strong because of it. There is that human saying; strength is born through suffering and strife, it is only when one over comes these that they will gain the strength they so richly desire.

"I'll also use teach everyone how to use or awaken their elemental affinity." That got a blink of confusion from Annabeth.

"How?" she asked curiously, as they sat down in the living room couch.

"Well, I theorize that godly energy is similar to Chakra." He stated before stretching out his hand and channeled his chakra to be visible, getting an analytical and awe look from his fellow blonde. "This is chakra. It is the physical and spiritual energy that comes from the body, you could also say it is the life energy that all individual, human or otherwise, produce to some degree." He then molded the chakra into his signature technique.

"Chakra can be use either for healing or as a weapon called Jutsu, provided the necessary hand-seals are met. Though this Jutsu of mine is rather unique as it does not rely on hand-seal as it is pure chakra manipulation." He stated proudly.

"It is really difficult to manipulate chakra," Annabeth question.

Naruto nodded. "It is difficult" he confirmed before continuing, "if too much chakra is applied or if it exceed the required amount then the Jutsu, such as Ninjutsu or elemental Jutsu, will literally blow up in your face. The same thing can happen if the proper hand-seals are not met." He explained.

"I see," Annabeth said sounding quite fascinated.

"You want to learn more?" she nodded. Naruto suddenly unsealed a book from a scroll. "Storage Fuinjutsu or seals with it I can store limitless items such as bodies or items like books, I'll explain further once you finished reading." He said seeing the curious look from the girl.

"This is a book contains everything about chakra and Jutsu that I personally written down which include several theory and so-forth, so read up." The book was instantly snatch form the blond's hand in a blink of an eye, 'impressive.' He thought.

"And we lost her," Moxxi chuckled.

"Moxxi be nice, she loves reading," The blond defended.

"Yes and it looks like she is in her own little world, I bet she won't even notice us leaving her." Moxxi pointed out seeing an all too familiar look from her boyfriend and stiff a giggle, is she didn't know any better the brunette would have thought the two blondes were actual siblings.

"Well we do need to check on Percy, plus I need to inform him that I'll be training him." Naruto made a promise and he plans to keep it, but he would have to be stupid to think that he'll be there to protect the sea-green eyed teen. So he plan on teaching Percy some fighting styles that are easy to learn and very effective.

"You plan to personally teach him, sugar you know it wasn't your fault." Moxxi said knowing what her blond feels. Well one she has spent a lot of time with him in the past and two she's an accomplish psychologist, with a PHD and a doctorate.

Naruto sigh, "I know but it's a promise I made and I didn't say I was going to train him personally, that won't be fair to my other siblings." He said before adding, "But even though I do consider them as my siblings does not mean I would let my guard down."

"Good and here I thought you're getting soft on me." She teased.

"Me. Soft" He question. "I ain't soft, considering our earlier activity." Naruto smirk at seeing his girlfriend slightly flustered expression.

Moxxi quickly reign on her blush. "True one of our best quickies we've had." She agreed before asking. "Though I do wonder if one of your siblings decide to pursue a relationship with you." She asked.

Naruto simply shrug. "If it's a guy I'll turn him down, not that I have a problem with gays but I'm legit straight. A girl well I'll let you decide on that." He said as both of them arrive at the infirmary.

"Oh so you don't have a problem with incest?"

Naruto nodded. "Nope, considering most clans in the elemental nation tend to hook with either their relative, the Uzumaki clan especially. From the records I pulled from my clans archive, I found accounts of incest either between brother and sister or sons and mothers." He said.

Moxxi nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah and the Gods above or other immortals aren't exactly shy on rutting with their siblings." She watches as her boyfriend does a medical diagnostics on the still asleep Percy.

"His healed up and should be awake in…oh his awake." The black haired teen slowly opens his eyes and blinks his sleepiness out.

"Naruto, Moxxi?" Both nodded. "That means it wasn't a dream and…Mom." Naruto place a comforting hand on the teens shoulder, it's never easy on anyone losing someone important or someone you care about, Chaos and Order knows how the immortals must feel when their child dies.

Moxxi lightly patted the younger teens back, "Don't worry Percy, I sure she's in a better place right now. A kind hearted person like Sally tends to end up in a better place." The brunet noted how the sea felt…well sad and she guessed the sea God must be weeping or something.

Percy nodded at Moxxi's kind words, "thanks. So where exactly are we?"

"To start, you know what its better I explain while we're touring the camp." He said before lightly pushing the teen off the bed, the sea-green eyed winch at the light shoved by the blond. "Sorry don't know my own strength." Percy simply waved it off, but still felt a bit of pain.

Naruto help his friend to his feet, "Well for starters welcome to camp half-blood." The blonde stated.

**—END—**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- training, jokes, and relaxation.

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-Rasengan

Demon talking-"Hi"

Demon thinking-'Hi'

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owners and anything else in the story.**

* * *

"Again!" ordered by Naruto Uzumaki, or rather his clone, towards the groaning demi beings, "if any of you stop even for a millisecond I will have you all repeat the exercise from the very beginning!" The campers all paled at the threat. It was around five in the morning when training started and now it was six and like the blonde promised, their bodies ache in five minutes.

None of them knew it was even possible to be so tired in less than five minutes, but their new training proved otherwise. Unknown to them Naruto had placed several seals around the beach area, where the training was being held, that would increase the force of gravity times three around them increasing the amount of stress and weight on their body.

It was comparable on placing several weight on your body, the differences is bone and muscle tissue would began to both harden and form faster than average. This along with speed, Naruto made them run fifty or so laps and they lasted only five when their bodies began to ache. But the upside was they would gain a bit more muscle, well the original knew the difference with muscle mass between male and female and adjusted accordingly with a Yang seal he device. The seal was made to control and adjust muscle mass in a person's body depending on the person's gender which the seal identifies through chemical recognition in the body, this way each camper would gain the proper muscle mass and figure for both male and female, the seal also ensure no muscle or bone damage.

So it gave the clone more incentive to push each camper to their limits. Harsh? Naruto's own training was ten times harden then this, heck it was actually light, so no it wasn't harsh…well mildly harsh considering each campers felt like they were in Tartarus.

At least he wasn't using rubber bullets, the clone really felt badly for Aphrodite's kids. Moxxi was a known sadist when it comes to training. She did after training the original in the bullet arts or gun combat, now that the clone thought about it he too didn't use a whip when training the demigods/goddesses.

"You…are…evil…"Percy said and each camper nodded in agreement as they finished their thirty set of push-ups.

"Well I am the legacy of Hades so…" the clone trailed off with a smirk that would make the lord of the underworld proud."Common my friend Lee would have done a hundred and seventy by now you lazy maggots." The clone ordered making each campers curse him inwardly and some to pray to their godly parents for help.

Over the side with Moxxi, the children of the love Goddess weren't exactly having a stellar day, each moaning in pain from the rubber bullets, which Moxxi frown that she couldn't use actual bullets like how she used on her boyfriend when they train. It wasn't as if Moxxi would hit any of her siblings but it would add incentive to succeed. What better way to motivate someone then with the threat of death, her words were but alas Chiron and her lover protested and forced her to use rubber bullets and her whip. Though there were exceptions such as the younger campers like Lacy was exempted from training due to her age, that and she used the infamous puppy-dog eye technique on Naruto. But it didn't mean he would allow them to slack off, so regular mortal training for them.

'Speaking of which, I wonder if Naruto is done,' Moxxi thought to the new building her blond was currently constructing before resuming her tor—training her siblings.

The son of the night, who dropped his Genjutsu appearance seal, was currently working on a…hot spring. A rejuvenating hot spring separate of course between male and female by a massive marble wall preventing any sort of peeping. The size was of the hot spring house was the around the same size as his cabin and completely made from marble that Naruto purchase with one of his many aliases and had airdrop, it pays to have connection and favours.

The host spring itself was design to resemble Greek temple or what their bathhouse used to look like, as far as Naruto knew from watching history channels and reading. In both stalls Naruto placed several healing and Yang seals – since it governs of vitality, physical energy, development and it heals his siblings aching body and second to further develop their body to their prime. 'I can only imagine their surprise when they notice a sudden growth spurt.' Naruto thought in amusement. With the final seal, a simple purification seal and heat seal for the water, the blonde decided to check on his siblings.

It wasn't difficult to make the hot spring, the wonders of being able to bend the elements to your will with Jutsu and Fūinjutsu seals. That and possible his inherited intellect from Athena.

The son of the night couldn't help but chuckle wondering if they hated him by now, bah he could easily reason the benefits outweigh the pain. Besides neither Chiron nor Mr. D AKA Dionysus minded, well Chiron slightly but the blond manage to reason with the trainer of heroes, and Dionysus well…he found it somewhat amusing, his words.

The blond Jinchūriki met the God of wine yesterday after touring Percy around the camp which was less than peaceful because of a certain incident between his sea-green eye friend and the daughter of Ares, yeah getting drench in toilet water will certainly earn you the spite and furry of the female gender. To Naruto's defence he was busy with answering Annabeth's one hundred and one questions and Moxxi was busy with petting the raven crow known as Dust, or she didn't care…probably the later.

She did have a smirk when Clarisse was drench in toilet water or was it his imaginations. Regardless it wasn't the strangest thing that happened yesterday, far from it actually.

***Flashback***

"I expected to be face to face with occupants, not an endless white void of nothingness," Said a frustrated and slightly irritate Naruto. Earlier after the fiasco with Percy and Clarisse the blond Jinchūriki decided to do some quick training and meditation, choosing the large pine tree as it was furthest and quite frankly the most solitude around camp.

So imagine Naruto's surprise when he open his eyes and found himself in an endless field of nothingness, "this place can get real boring, real fast." The blonde muttered to himself before he heard a feminine gasp behind him, acting quickly Naruto swerve around and was about to kick whoever was behind him head clean off but stop at midway.

There in front of him was a punk or Goth teen girl with a semi-shoulder length spike black hair, her eyes were a mix of sky and electric blue, freckles across her nose, and lightly build, and wore some old punk styled clothes, "Sorry about that." Naruto started seeing as how he startled her, causing her to fall on her butt, and nearly took her head off. "Names Naruto Uzumaki, you?" he introduce himself and help her up.

"Thalia Grace, and are you real?" Her question confused the blonde. "I am, why?" Okay if Kurumi is paying a prank on him, so help him…

"Well for one you are in Limbo, which means you're dead or you are just the figment of my imagination, which I can't believe my mind could come up with someone handsome," she muttered the last part to herself.

Naruto blink at that, well not the last part, but the dead fact. "I'm not dead, I am very much alive and only took a nap on this big pine tree, and you not bad yourself Thalia," He chuckled seeing the slight blush on her cheeks.

Thalia shook her embarrassment off and asked, "Then how are you even here?"

The former shinobi hum in thought before coming up with a theory, "probably my connection with Hades, I am his legacy of course."

The punk demigoddess blink at that and slightly took a step back, "a legacy of his and who's your godly parent?"

"Nyx"

Thalia gapes at that, "The primordial Goddess of the night."

Naruto nodded, "yeah but that isn't half of the surprise." He smiled slightly, "I am also the legacy of the first generation and second of Olympian."

Thalia was seriously questioning whether or not she wasn't insane or extremely delusional, "but that's…"

"Impossible," Naruto finished for her. "In a way yes, but due to my clan's relation with the Olympian it's kind of possible." The blonde explain that he wasn't from this world and was brought here by his mom.

"So who's your parent?" Thalia scowled a bit and said "Zeus, which makes me your aunt or something."

Naruto shrug, "Do you want to be?" she shook her head, "Then friends?" The punk demigoddess nodded.

The blonde blink for a second before nodding; "Now I remember, your friends with Grover."

"How did you…" Naruto cut her off by explaining his connection with Grover and how they arrive at the camp, along with his meeting with the other campers. "I see, it's good to hear he's doing fine." She smiled thinking of her friends.

"Yeah, so how long have you been here anyway?"

"I think five or six years, give or take possibly seven I lost count."

Naruto frowned hearing the negative tone in her voice, but he did respect and admire her perseverance for staying this strong. "Not going to ask?" The blond shook his head, "Not if you don't want to tell me, but I can guess something terrible had happen that would well…"

"Yeah something did, I was near death doors when Zeus decided to turn me into a tree." She bitterly said.

"Well since I can enter Limbo in and out, I can keep you company and work on a way to free you" Naruto offered with a smile, not a pity smile, but I want to know more about you and help you smile.

Thalia smiled at that and accepted the offer, "I would like that, but don't waste your time. I don't want you overworking yourself and don't tell the others they might not believe you." Naruto nodded already figuring that out, "Don't underestimate an Uzumaki's determinations Thalia. I will find a way to free you" he said with determination in his eyes.

"But till then I'll keep you company." He said as he stared fading away, "I shall return."

"I'll hold you to that Naruto." Thalia said as Naruto faded.

***Flashback ends***

'After training I'll visit Thalia and offer her some training as well, then work on developing a seal or a Jutsu that would help her…might take some time, but I can manage it.' The blonde though confidently. His mind already thinking back on several Fūinjutsu seal theory and Yang-based jutsu that he could use to help the punk demigoddess. Of course it would prove a challenge as several unknown variable plague his mind, and Naruto really hated unknown variable. 'I would need to access her health base on the tree's condition and state, hmm maybe a chakra pulse to give me a scan of her body and its current state.' At least that way he'll know the extent damage done to her body prior to transforming into a tree and where he'll need to concentrate at.

'I'll start making a pulse seal combine with a diagramming seal,' Naruto nodded to himself and decided to work on it tonight, for now he has to turn his attention to training the other campers, 'Yeah I need to make a schedule between training, training the campers, visiting and training Thalia if she accepts, and working on a seal or Jutsu to free her.' The blonde listed mentally as he approached the beach area.

Upon arriving the blonde sweat drop, 'Well it's a good thing I finished the hot spring.' Each camper were either groaning in pain or passed out from the intense training and it wasn't any better over Moxxi's side, "You might be a little too rough on them Moxxi." He said as he wrap one of his tails around her waist brining her close.

Moxxi rolled her eyes, "They need a bit of tough love, Naruto, serious tough love." She stated firmly and frown recalling the death rate of her cabin. "I don't want any of my siblings going out unprepared and unfit and dying when I have the ability to ensure that doesn't happen." It was her job after all as the elder sister to ensure they know and can handle themselves.

Naruto smiled at that and nodded in agreement with her, seeing as it also his job as well. Though that didn't mean either of them would let their guard down and completely trust any of them, yesterday's friends could be tomorrow's enemies. "I hope all of you had a good enough rest, because we still have thirty minutes of training." He said as soon as the unconscious campers awoke and upon hearing the blonde's word they all groan. "Now since all of you have done spectacularly in surviving day one our training I believe a reward is in order." Each camper perked up at that.

"Now get your asses up and follow us." They cursed the blonde inwardly as they struggle to even get up or put a foot forward, but in the end that manage to follow the sadist duo at a snail's pace. They gape when they saw a rather large building that resembled a temple, "To explain this is camp-half blood hot spring, where all of you can relax your tired bodies and heal up. Now I separated the stalls between male and female for obvious reasons and made it so none of you guys would peek." Naruto explained.

Moxxi chuckled at their slightly shock looks, "We've decided to end the training session since all of you have done so well and reward you accordingly." A cruel smile appeared on the brunette face, "Unless all of you want to con…well that was fast." She laughs as each camper quickly entered the hot spring with lightning speed.

"Shall we join them?" Naruto asked.

"I would much prefer us together in our own hot spring, but I could use this time to bond with my siblings and cousins." Moxxi said and the blonde took that as a yes.

Not a minute later both entered their respective stalls, "I take you guys are enjoying the hot spring." Naruto asked seeing the blissful looks from the male campers, "Yeah." They said in unison and blink seeing the blonde's rip body, which was only enhance due to being a legacy of Aphrodite.

"Careful guys you're stares might give me the wrong impression." He laugh at seeing their embarrass looks and wondered if Moxxi was in a similar position.

Over the female side campers stared at the vixen in front of them and her overly seductive body, "No need to be jealous girls." The brunet teased pushing her breast up, which made some self-conscious. Of course Moxxi saw this, "Hmm Naru's constant groping made you girls bigger from an F-cup to a G" She said offhandedly getting blushes all around at the mental image.

Moxxi decided to stop teasing, "Don't look into it too much. I didn't exactly get this kind of figure, sexy yet femininely muscular with a dash of seductiveness into the mix, from the start. I work hard and train my body to obtain this." She gestured to her well develop curves, tracing every tantalizing part of it with her finger, starring from her breast down to her round firm ass. "And the same can be said about Naru's body."

"I worked hard and train even harder to reach the current strength I have today, even this body." Naruto stated answering Butch Walker – son of Iris Goddess of Rainbows, which of course that got him some crap from the other campers but Naruto didn't care since the kid proved himself, question, and gesturing his six pact abs, pectoral muscles, and his muscles. "So just keep to the training, speaking of which I'll start training all of you in harnessing your inherited elemental ability, assuming you all have one." He stated loud enough for the girls to hear.

His eyes turn to Percy, "Except you my friend." The sea-green eye teen nodded in understanding why, "But as soon as you are claim then I can train you." Though Naruto knew who Percy's father is, he couldn't start training him since the blond didn't know if any of Percy's ability would be lock due to him being unclaimed.

"Aside from teaching us how to harness our supposed elemental ability, what else are you going to teach us?" Grover asked, feeling a lot better than he did hours ago. Well his blond friend in his infinite wisdom force the poor satyr to join the brutal training session.

Naruto smirk and gestured for them to lean in closer, "What I plan to teach each of you is…" he trailed off and the male campers lean in closer, "Secret." They nearly face fault at that and their expression earn a chuckle from the older blond.

"If I didn't know any better, I might have thought you to be my brother." Luke joked.

Naruto smirk, "Well I was known as the prankster king of hell back in the elemental nation." He stated which got the attention of two brothers and excitedly asked the blond about his pranks. "Heh-heh, fine I'll tell." The blond cleared his throat and began telling the two Stroll brother of how he painted the Hokage monument, which he compared to Mount Rushmore, in a kill-me bright orange jumpsuit in broad daylight and none knew until the deed was done.

Naruto form a one hand seal and summon a Genjutsu projector of one of his infamous prank as he explained it. "It took the combine might of a squad of Anbu, my world's version of the spec ops, two Chunin, and a sensor Nin to capture me," The image change that off Naruto being chase by a small squadron, "It took them until the afternoon before they captured me and I was ten when I did that heh-heh." He finished getting laugh from his fellow campers, much more from the two brothers.

Over the female side, the girls were curious as to why the boys were laughing so loud. "He's probably telling them one of his infamous pranks and from the sounds of laughter I can deduce Naru is telling them about the time he painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight wearing a kill-me orange jumpsuit heh-heh." Moxxi chuckled recalling that prank, which intern receive chuckle from the female campers. "If you girls think that funny listen to this one and I think you'll appreciate this Princess, since it involve a bit of simple yet effective strategy on Naru part." Annabeth perked up at this, though she did have a small pout at the nickname.

"Well first it involved three items; itching powder, glue, and color markers, second timing, and third a lot of cunning." Moxxi started and the girls lean in closer. "First off Naru scouted out the Anbu base, his world version of spec-ops, and observed the time between guard change shifts before sneaking inside. Once inside Naru memories the layout of their base and areas he could exploit and areas he needed to avoid before making his move. When Naru was done he quickly left without making much noise and thought of how to execute his prank – contrary to some belief even pranking, well the best kind, requires finest and planning to execute properly otherwise it would fail." The brunet couldn't help but chuckle recalling some of the insane plans her boyfriend would think up, the term 'it's so crazy it might just work' could be used to summaries Naruto's plans and thing is, it always succeeds.

"Anyways after some careful planning and timing, Naru managed to infiltrate the Anbu locker room and laced all their cloths and underwear with itching powered, drawn seals on their masks that would cause sudden embarrassing expositions and basically make you dance like a monkey." Moxxi placed a single finger on her heart shape tattoo on her right breast, which was a seal tattoo, and out came a Genjutsu seal. She then channeled a bit of her energy, like how Naruto taught her, and a projection came into view. "Also not to mention Naru only spared one from his prank, Anbu named Neko and I won't say why, it's personal." But none of the girls heard her as they were too busy laughing or giggling at what they are seeing, a ten year old boy embarrassing the so-called black ops of his village and making them all look like complete idiots.

Once they calmed down Drew asked, "So are you two an item?"

Moxxi smirk, "Why yes we are, why want to share?" she teased moving closer to the Asian girl, pushing her impressive bust up against her sister's own. "You would need mine and Kurumi's permission." This statement got some eyebrows to rise.

Before anyone could make an assumption she quickly said, "Stop whatever you girls are thinking about. Naruto is not that kind of man" she growled out menacingly, "He earned mine and that vixen's affection and love, so both of us came to an agreement to share." Of course she met the nine-tails and couldn't help but smirk victoriously at berating her as Naruto's number two, number one being his mother…err mothers, girl.

Moxxi educated them in what kind of person Naruto is and how different he is from certain males, one being he was raised to properly respect the female gender by his adopted mother and sisters – surprising considering that most, if not all, people think girls from brothels had no self-respect, explaining that he an orphan and Lilith took him under her wing. Teaching any and all things she could, including sex. "Unlike most boys, or girls these days, Naruto respect the sanctity of love and heart, though there is a bit of down side." She scratch her cheeks in a sheepish way.

"And what's that?" Nyssa asked a little to intrigue about the blond hunk.

"He's a bit dense," Moxxi stated and shook her head, "Honestly I thought he was gay at first because he miss all the signs I gave him, heck even a free show, but I soon found out differently." The smile on her face could not have made it all the better.

"So if any of you plan on dating him then be forward, but you must receive mine and Kurumi's approval" Moxxi firmly said. "And I know all of you are wondering why? It's because he respects and loves us that why, he would never cheat or go after a girl without our approval first." It was the only way this harem could ever work as the brunet ad this sinking suspicion.

"Another thing. Naruto is the last of his clan and by law of his world he is allowed to take up multiple wives for the clan restoration act, or CRA, a fancy term for polygamy marriage, something that mortals today still practice." She added.

Moxxi took note of the gleam in each girls eyes, well some of them, and judge them accordingly. There were a few that she would approve off, but she needed to learn more about them first before making any decisions and Naruto has yet to show any sort of liking to any girls of the camp.

"So have the two of you…"

"Yes and I regret not being the one to pop his cherry," Moxxi answered cutting the child of Demeter's question. Her lips curled saucily "Though I have to thank whoever thought him, the sex is amazing." A daze look appeared as her mind started to trail off and wonder who taught Naruto how to pleasure a woman.

It was when his adopted mother, Lilith, decided to give him the talk, which is one of the most dreaded experience of his young life, and followed by her lesson on seduction and pleasure; such as how to resist and how to seduce, the pleasure points in the human body specifically women, and the reason why it is important for him to learn that topic. One so he could resist being seduce into being captured, since almost all information gathering or assassination involved seducing your target to lower their guard which majority of those targets were males. Second so he could turn it around on his would be seductress and make her putty in his hand while getting information out of her. And third so he could satisfy his girlfriend(s) or wife (wives).

Such as the life of a ninja and how their world was, it wasn't a much of a hot topic for Kunoichi since they still have their pride as woman, but a mission is mission and they are duty bound to do so. But Naruto would never take advantage of any woman, enemy or not, he would just have them flustered enough to be distracted and knock them out.

"That good?" Drew asked in slight disbelief.

Moxxi sigh longingly, "Yes, ohh the things he can do with his tongue and don't get me started with his magic hands, added to his size and stamina…ohh I can safely say he has ruin me for any other guy, not that I plan on breaking up with him and it wasn't the only reason why I love him, the sex is just a wonderful and blissful bonus," She stated shamelessly making the girls blush.

Back at the boy's side of the fence, or wall if you want to be technical, they finally calm down from laughing and were smiling, definitely helped with relieving stress. "Can I ask you a question Naruto?"

"You already did, Malcolm, but I'll allow you another one." The blond said coolly.

Malcolm rolled his eyes on that and asked, "Does you current appearance ever bothered you and what advantages does it have?"

Naruto already knew someone would asked that, "My nine-tails, fox-ears, sharp canine teeth and claws bothered me at first, but I got used to it." He answered the first question, "As for the advantage well; increased speed, agility, and reflexes. Increased strength, power, and chakra. Finally increased senses and among other things." Answering the second question, but left the last part a mystery to let them speculate on what that other thing was.

"But the best advantage for me is…it helps me measure my current level." Naruto's statement earned a confused looks from some of the campers, well aside from the sons of the wisdom goddess, "it's the tails isn't it?" The blond smiled and nodded.

Naruto promptly stood up and turn around, thankfully one of his tails block his rather fine ass – Moxxi's and Kurumi's words. "Five of my nine tails are coloured, while the rest look faded right." The male campers nodded, "meaning my current level of strength is around mid A-rank to low S-rank. Ranks are basically used to determine the level of power or danger of a Ninja or a technique and the danger of a mission. The level is broken up into five; E-rank being the lowest, to S-rank being the second highest. It is also broken up into tier level with E-rank being the exception, since this rank are academy students. It is also broken up into tiers; low-medium-high. The highest rank is SS-rank, only a select few has ever attain this rank." The son of the night said/explained.

"So what's our level?" asked a curious son of Apollo.

"Well, Will, about mid D-rank meaning Genin level. A Genin is someone fresh out of the academy, but to base your strength in this world I'll say around high D-rank to low C-rank meaning close to Chunin level." And Naruto explained the system of rank level for Shinobies and Kunoichi, which was the same with this world version of military ranking, and how their level rank system works into play. "But in all honestly the level rank system sometimes confuses even me as Sanin is a mere title and Kage is a mere rank, guessed people just made it up for scaling." Naruto finished loud enough for the girls to hear their conversation. A little education never hurt anyone anyways, plus part of his blood ties demanded that he spread knowledge where it is needed.

'That is if i don't remove my inhibiters seals.' He thought, 'Then my power level would be different.' The blond son of the night body was covered in an Fūinjutsu that sealed half of his total strength and another to seal off another ten percent leaving him with forty percent of his total power.

**"Not to mention you sealed _that_ off, which I question why you do so?"** the nine tailed demoness shook her head in slight disappointment.

'I do not wish to use it, if the situation does not call for it to be use.' He stated firmly, 'besides I haven't mastered it, yet.' He added.

**"Then stop fooling around with these…children and start mastering it."** Kurumi urge him before cutting the mental link.

Naruto mentally sigh recalling last night's meeting with his inner companions about a new development, an impossible one to be exact. They speculated that it had something to do with the claiming and theorized that it had enhance his blood ties allowing him to wake to this power, a power Kurumi only saw through the memories of the sage of six path. Frightening really how much power or how powerful he would become once he master it and the more dangerous he'll be because of it, Inferno's grinning words were.

The power to bend and control the elements at will. The power to change lives or even fate itself. A gaming changing power…The Rinne-Sharingan, the legendary Dōjutsu of one Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Primordial and the progenitor Goddess of chakra and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the latter being the sage of six path, and the former Usagi No Megami/Rabbit turned Oni/Demon.

Sad really considering Kaguya used the power she obtain for peace but due to circumstances she went insane and because of it her sons had no other choice but to seal her away.

But yes Naruto awoke to this power and sealed it until he masters it or if the situation calls for the legendary Dōjutsu, which he is currently trying to do with the help of Kurumi as she was the closest to the sage, being his favorite daughter and all. As for the Sharingan aspect, well she once was under the control of Madara Uchiha and she did manage to learn a few techniques concerning the copy-wheel eye. To truly master it however, Naruto would need someone who has mastered the Sharingan.

Unlikely.

Because there were only two Uchihas Naruto knew and the both of them are Nukenin/Missing-nin. Basically traitors or criminals who has abandon their duties or committed a horrible act, like say wiping out your entire clan and family just to test how strong you become – that being Sasuke's older sibling.

But Naruto knew the truth and kept it for himself knowing that it wouldn't do much good, Sasuke was too deep into revenge and crazed to believe anything at that point.

So the blond has no other choice but to go with whatever Kurumi knew and find out the rest on his own, a challenge…a bit. An annoyance…very, but he wouldn't want it any other way. To Naruto it was better to earn power and work hard for it rather than have it given to you on a silver platter, which was reserve for ass kicking.

Naruto got up and wrap a towel around his lap, "Moxxi are you done or are you staying?" The blond asked.

"I'll stay for a bit longer." His girlfriend answered. "Alright, oh and remember everyone none of you can stay long. You have classes at nine." He reminded but all he got was a lazy yeah, which made him chuckle seeing how they are enjoying the new hot-spring.

"Good." He started before he blanket the entire are in his KI and summoned a Demonic mask, "I would hate for any of you to miss your lessons, none of you are planning to skip right." what he got was a choir of frighten yes before he drop his KI and the demonic mask, and Shunshin back to his cabin.

Moxxi laugh at seeing and feeling, she was empathetic able to sense emotions which is very rare for a child of love, their fright. "One of the many things I love about Naru, and that is his dominating personality coupe with his gentle personality, heh-heh I do wonder where he gets it from…" she trailed off in thought. The brunette wondered where her boyfriend inherited that sickening-sweet attitude of his from, that frightening calm look which promise a lot of pain.

Somewhere a certain virgin Goddess sneeze while tending to the flames with her power. 'Hmm, someone must be talking about me.' She hopes it was in a pleasant and kind way, or her grandson. 'I could check up on him later.' With that thought in mind she return to her current activity.

Back with Naruto who grunted feeling a sharp pain down on his midsection. Currently he was training in his mindscape which was change to the forest of death or training ground forty-four, **"Concentrate, Naruto-kun, used that eye of yours."** Kurumi said holding Soul Edge without his to absorbing power or life force. The blond nodded and activated his Dōjutsu. The blonde's once piercing blue moonlight eye slowly morphed into a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeball, with red sclera and irises, containing a pattern of nine tomoe, **"Good, now defend yourself."** In a blink of an eye Kurumi suddenly vanished from view and appeared behind the blond, she swung the evil blade down about to take Naruto's head clean off.

CLANG!

Naruto manage to block her without turning his head or around, pushing back Naruto spun around to deflect her blade sending her flying towards the lake and presses forward. Information came flooding in and the blond process each on, 'With her speed and power, which Soul Edge enhances, she clearly has the advantage in terms of attacking power. But I have the advantage in defensive power.' He analysed, 'With my eye I can further anticipate her next move based on the slightest muscle tension, all I need to do is visualize her next move.' He thought.

Kurumi gather her chakra trough her blade then placing the tip of her blade on the surface of the water then brining it upward making a wall of water, Naruto slice through the wall as well as her only to find out it was a water clone. He then jump backwards, dodging the crimson vixens' blade as she shoot out of the water.

Naruto jump upward to meet her blade along with her smirking face, he was stab from behind by another clone only for him to turn into a log. **"Good, you're using the eyes ability."** She complimented first, **"But don't think for a second it would be enough to beat me,"** Multiple information bombarded the blond, information about Kurumi's next move and attack pattern, nearly overwhelming him and nearly cost him the spar, he narrowly block her blade.

**"You can predict your opponent's movement and visualize it; the problem is you need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. Hashirama knew this and used it to offset Madara's Sharingan by changing his attack and movement pattern."** She stated, recalling how the first Hokage countered his rival's ability.

Again information begun flooded his head on Kurumi's next move and again Naruto narrowly dodge or block her attack, **"The eye of insight ability can offer some amount of predictive capabilities – note the word some, as it cannot truly predict an opponent's movement, that job solely rest on you to distinguish what he or she will do next. The only reason Hashirama was able to counter this was because the Uchiha became too complacent and lax with this ability, over-relying on his eye doing all the work for him."** Yet again information flooded his head, but this time Naruto manage to parry her attack and wound her. This made Kurumi hiss in pain as the blond began his counter-attack.

The nine-tailed vixen tried and block or dodge her future mate's attack, the key word being tried. As each attack came quicker, faster, and with more power. Though she manage to dodge and black but only some, it became apparent that Naruto took her words to stride. **'He must have adapted and use his eye ability for a different means. Hmm probably ironing out what I wouldn't do and what I would do, heh-heh impressive.'** She is correct in fact, for the most part.

Naruto did in fact do the first and second part, but he did a third thing. The blond used his eyes ability to predict any false movement Kurumi would do and manipulate her movement base on that, thanks to his goddess given mind and keenness in strategy. He manage to box and limit Kurumi to certain movements, slowly causing her to do her own downfall.

**"Impressive you manage to go toe-to-toe with me at five tails worth of power**." Kurumi once again commented before her form began to falter and become distorted, **"Now let's test your eyes ability to follow my quick movements."**

'An after image,' a high advance move that only someone with great speed can possibly do and at the level that even speech becomes part of the after image. The hair on the back of his head stood up and Naruto quickly turned around and block Kurumi's attack, 'She's using seven tails worth of power and increased her speed by adding more power to her feet.' Now she was taking this spar a bit more seriously.

Blood and adrenalin pump into his vain, and his lips curled into a grin at the challenge before him. 'Excellent.' He charge at the vixen, adding more chakra into his feet and to his eyes, the two Soul blade clash for supremacy, making the mindscape to shake under the power of their respective wielder. Sparks and shock waves flew as the two fought, Naruto eyes allowed him to keep up and counter accordingly to Kurumi's relentless and vicious attacks and the vixen herself enjoying the bonding time with her container, it was better this way rather than doing any mushy stuffs.

She is after all a demoness warrior. Warriors communicate through their blades and it was the best way to get a reading on the person you are fighting, or a way to convey your feelings – which she hopes the dense blond would get or she would have to go direct. **'Not a problem fufu.'** The orange-redhead grin already thinking of a way to grab the bonds attention and confess her feelings.

But she needed to put those…delicious thoughts aside in favor of dominating this fine specimen of men in front of her, **'Hmm I could count this as a mating ritual kuku.'** She rushed the blond in front of her, actually catching him of guard. Such rare occurrence needed to be capitalized and she did, Kurumi knock her soon-to-be mate weapon from his hands. A smile crept up on his lips and concede defeat, and was about to say something but was swiftly cut off when Kurumi shoved her tongue down his throat trapping his lips in a passionate kiss.

***Lemon warning- skip if you want, cause if I told you to skip would you really?***

Kurumi threw Soul Edge to the side and used both her hand to rip Naruto's shirt in a lustful manner, "We really doing this now?" the blond asked after he mange to break away from the kiss, "Yes." She growled out as she started to lick Naruto upper body, getting an enticing moan from him, Kyūbi wrapped her slender arms around his neck and Naruto place one hand on her hips, the other hand around her right round firm ass. Their tongue clash for dominance on who will dictate the pace of their session, a few struggles and Naruto won their clash. Naruto explored the inside of her mouth, eliciting a moan from Kurumi. Naruto started trailing kisses down her neck and started to remove those pesky cloths that were blocking his view of Kurumi's overly sexy body.

The two ignored the twitching blonde and the grinning sentient, the latter brought some popcorn and drink wondering how long this session would last. While his sister tried her best not to blast the auburn haired vixen, that would harm her master. So she settled for her brother and drag his carcass somewhere private, leaving the two alone.

Naruto stop near her right breast and stared sucking on it, Naruto then conjure up a large bed and the two fall on-top of it. While Naruto was sucking on her pink nipple, Naruto's free hand played with her left breast kneading and his right arm rub the outer lips of her pussy. His reward was her moans of pleasure **"hmm yes, Naru-kun…more"** she requested.

Naruto happily comply and switch it up. Now his hand were kneading her breast and playing with her nipples, while he stared licking her pussy and sucking or her clitoris. Making Kyūbi moan out his name **"ahh Naruto-kun"** taking his right hand off her right breast. Naruto brought his hand down to her glistening pussy and inserted two fingers, playing with her inner wet walls. Kyūbi's back arch slightly at the sudden stimulation. She felt a slight heat coming off Naruto's finger which only added to the pleasure that she was feeling.

Naruto was adding a bit of chakra trough his finger for an added stimulus which was working wonders.

Naruto felt Kyūbi's inner walls tighten around his finger and her pussy started to leak more love juice, signaling that she was about to cum. With the thought in mind Naruto went overdrive and channeled a bit more chakra into his fingers making it vibrate. His left hand channeled a bit of chakra as it was rubbing her breast and pinching her nipples **"AHH NARUTO"**she screamed out her orgasm and took a hold of Naruto's head and shove it to her gushing pussy.

Naruto happily drank her honey nectar and would admit that it taste as good, dare he say it better then ramen. After drinking all her flowing juices, Naruto felt her tails wrap around him and he was suddenly flipped over by Kurumi, **"my turned,"** she reap of his cloth revealing his well tone chiseled body and her prize **"it never it never seizes to amaze me Naruto-kun, you're thirteen and a half-inch dick. Which is all mine to eat,"** Naruto suppress a shiver from how extremely seductive and sexy she sounded.

Kyūbi started light stroking his man pool, eliciting a small moan from Naruto. And then started slow liking his shaft and twirl her tongue around the helmet of his dick. "Fuck," he cursed out, he knew what she wanted and she was doing this to get him to say it. But being stubborn he didn't give in, **"you'll give in eventually Naru-kun,"** she said it sounded more like a promise then anything.

Kurumi slowly sucking on the tip of Naruto's shaft savoring the taste of his sweet pre-cum juices. To the blond it was both pleasurable and agonizing at the same time "p…please" Kyūbi perk a single eye or more like she was anticipating for it, **"please what Naruto-kun,"** she said acting oblivious.

"Please Kurumi-chan, don't tease me and start sucking on my cock" Naruto pleaded, making Kyūbi smirk in a I told you so kind of smirk. In a swift plunge, Kyūbi engulf Naruto's dick. He shouted in pleasure feeling ecstasy shot up in his body. His head arched back and he grabbed her head, his fingers feeling her silk like hair. Kyūbi's mouth was stretched as she tried to fit his manhood down her throat.

Kyūbi shoved his long poll to the back of her throat, some tears rolled down her eyes but she manages to suppress her gag reflexes and started to fuck his dick with her throat. That made Naruto moaned her name out "ahh, Kyūbi" as Kurumi deep throat his dick inch by inch till she could feel his dick all the way down and kept it there for five minutes.

It wasn't the real world so any sort of limitation were none existence, such as oxygen.

Kurumi could taste more and more of his pre-cum meaning that he was about to cum. She released his dick form her mouth with a pop sound, and place it between the valleys of heaven that was her breast. Naruto moaned feeling soft yet firm glob of flesh, as Kyūbi started to give him a tit-fuck and sucking the tip of his long member "KURUMI!" Naruto shouted out her name as he cum.

The vixen happily and greedily drunk all ropes of cum that he spurted finding the taste of Naruto's cum quite delicious in her opinion, evidence at the pleasurable smile she has on her face drinking it down. A few minutes and Naruto finally stop **"that was a delicious appetizer, but I want to go straight for the main course and dessert"**she said moving on top of him and positioning his dick near her wet entrance.

Both parties moan feeling their individual pleasure, for Naruto feeling her wet walls around his dick and for Kyūbi his throbbing dick just about to pierce her cervix. Taking the initiative, Naruto took hold of her hips and pulled her down. Kyūbi arched her head backwards and her eyes rolled back her skull as she felt Naruto enter her womb causing her to have an orgasm.

Naruto himself grunted a bit feeling her inner walls clamp down his erecting trying to milk him for all his worth. Once Kyūbi calm down from her sudden orgasm, Naruto started moving in and out of her. Hard and rough, knowing full well she like it and outright demanded it. Kyūbi moaned out and once she regains some of her sense she started matching his thrust every step of the way.

After five minutes they switch, now Naruto was on top of her with her right leg over his shoulder and her arc slightly placing one hand on his chest. As they match thrust, they made out and their tongue dance around each other. Fifteen minutes and Naruto decided to lift her up, Kyūbi instinctively wrap her legs around his waist as Naruto pounded her, **"ahh YES!...faster Naruto-kun…ahh harder,"** she demanded.

Naruto comply and did so. His hips blurred at the speed of his thrust and Kurumi wasn't able to match his thrust for much long, as she felt in a daze of pleasure. Another fifteen minute pass and they change position, without taking his dick out of her. Kyūbi was now on all fours and Naruto started fucking her doggy style. Kurumi's tongue lolled out and her eyes seemed to be in a trance of some sort, giving her that fuck-stupid look.

"Damn Kyu-chan I'm about to cum" Naruto told her seemingly getting her attention.

**"Me…ahh fuck yeah…too…ahh…about…to…ahh…cum…inside me"** she said in her dazed.

Naruto nodded somewhat understanding her and violently thrust in her making her shout his name. Her tails were waving around or wagging around, Naruto couldn't tell. But he could tell she was about to cum, from her tightening walls and leaking juices **"FUCK I'm CUMMING!"** she shouted her orgasm "me too, fuck" Naruto said also having his orgasm.

Kurumi warm juices mix with Naruto white cum as she felt a torrent of it flow directly inside her wombs. Naruto felt her warm juices made it bearable for him since her walls were really vice gripping on his dick. A few minutes and they calm downed.

**"Fufu that was a nice warm up,"** she stated then felt something big probe her anus, the orange red-head glance back to see a shadow of her blond lover and another twelve or so surrounding her, causing her to smirk, **"well what are you waiting for? Fuck me or I swear to Kami I'll give you the worst blue balls in existence,"** they didn't need to be told twice.

Kurumi let out a silent scream when she felt a long, steal-like dick shove suddenly into her ass. **"Fuck! Yes."** she moaned out and grabbed the two clone's dicks with both her hands. Her nine tails wrap around the other clone's meat shaft. Silky and ambidextrous, feeling more like an additional set of hands than fur, she wrapped one around one penis each, skillfully twisting and tweaking each dick. And the last clone was face-fucking her.

Kurumi when it comes to sex is an expert and in a league of her own, as she clearly demonstrated by taking all well-endow blond that was her met and his clones.

"Kuru-chan your ass is clamping around my dick pretty hard" the clone groan out in pleasure.

"Same goes for her pussy, I think it got even tighter if that's even possible" the original said as he wildly thrust in and out of Kyūbi's pussy.

"You're hands feel so soft"

"I agree"

Both clone moaned out.

"Take it Kuru-hime, take my meat down your slutty throat" well Kurumi did love rough sex and dirty talk was one part of it.

"Ahh Kami her tail, oh wow" the other clones also had the same reaction.

The clones exploded showing the vixen with their thick cum before dispelling, which cause Naruto libido to increase. His Genjutsu showing his more feral side as he lifted Kurumi up, she instinctively wrap her legs around the blond's hip despite her dazed state**,**** "AHH! YES NARU-KUN. FUCK ME. CLAIM ME. AHH I LOVE YOU!"** She shouted out her confess as another orgasm rock her body.

Not even stopping at thrusting his hips inside her as he asked, or as she came. "You do?"

Kurumi nodded with an ahegao and shameless smile, **"I…ahh…do…ahh fuck!"** Naruto increased pace as he smiled, "I…ha…as…I love you as well Kurumi-chan." The vixen smiled widen as she moved her own hips meeting her mate's thrust. This would last for hours and hours, and would cause Naruto to forget about his training; well he could always do it next time. He's more concern rearranging Kurumi's pussy, ass, and brain via sex.

By the time they were done Kurumi was a hot mess, stomach looking like she was pregnant with twins or triplets, the rest of her body covered in white spunk, and a smile that would outclass the sun itself. **"By the sage that was amazing."** She snuggled closer to her mate and wrap her tails around his, clearly satisfied by their mating session.

Naruto smiled it was his job after all to ensure she's both happy and satisfied, I mean what actual man wouldn't? Jerks that's who or simply horny assholes, showing little to no respect to the female gender. But who was he to discriminate or take sides? Both genders are equal cruel, some more than others. Just goes to show the shallowness of some people.

"I'm glad you're happy, Kurumi-chan." Said vixen loved the way Naruto spoke her name. It flow like silk and it felt right hearing it from her mate, even more when he brought her to a soul-searing kiss.

***Lemon end***

Naruto woke up and Kurumi begrudgingly agreed to let him, and saw the time. 'That's right weapon making, damn I missed launch.' Naruto thought as he stood up, or tried to. He took down and saw a familiar mop of brown hair. Smiling at her cute sleeping form he bent down and kiss her head, causing her to stir, "Hey their sleepy head? Enjoyed your beauty nap?"

Moxxi smiled a bit, "Not that I need it, but yes and it's thanks to my wonderful pillow." She said and peck his lips.

"A role I live for," Naruto joke as the two of them sat up.

Moxxi did a bit stretching and saw the time, "Oh goody we get to make my new toys." Positively giddily at the thought of her new weapons being made.

Naruto chuckle seeing the glimmer in her eyes, "Yes, yes. Your new toys, though bullets would be a slight problem." The blond smirk, "It won't be an issue if I can complete the seal." He said seeing the slight discourage look on her face.

"Oh? An unlimited ammo seal?" Her boyfriend's smirk only grew, "get out of here, really?"

Naruto mock pout, "Doubting me already?" he said in mock sadness.

Moxxi rolled her eyes on that, "Not what I mean but can you really blame my scepticism."

"I suppose I can't" he nodded to her logical thinking, "But I am in the midst of creating a Yin-Yang Fūinjutsu seal that would allow a person to harness a low-level version of the Banbutsu Sōzō or the creation of all things, I say low-level because the seal would be like a bastardized version of the technique. Limiting it only creating a specific item, such as bullets, by combine it with a modified memory seal and recreation seal. The former to memories the matter and composition of the item being made and the latter is self-explanatory," he explained.

Moxxi was doing a good impression of a gaping fish, "T-t-that's just impossible."

Naruto somewhat nodded, "For logic, yes. For an Uzumaki however, we live to do the impossible and make it possible." He laugh at her reaction, now all he need to do now is get a grasp on the Banbutsu Sōzō and start making that seal for her. "Well common let visit the forge." Moxxi shook her head; she shouldn't question some of the things her boyfriend could do.

**—END—**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A miraculously normal day.

Speech-"Hi"

Thought-'Hi'

Technique-**Rasengan**

Demon talking-**"Hi"**

Demon thinking-**'Hi'**

**Disclaimer-both series belong to their respective owners and anything else in the story.**

* * *

***Naruto POV***

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of the fourth Hokage Mina Namikaze, the mortal shell of the Primordial Goddess of the Night Nyx, and Kushina Uzumaki; Princess of Uzushiogakure, daughter of Hestia and legacy of Aphrodite, legacy of the six original Olympian and second generation Olympian, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi No Kitsune and her boyfriend to both her and with the ever eccentric Madeline Mox or Mad Moxxi A.K.A the blood Queen, master to Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, and user of the legendary Dōjutsu the Rinne-Sharingan, and finally former Shinobi of Konoha No Soto.

And currently I am training one Thalia Grace, daughter of the lord of the sky and King of Olympus, I pity him with the amount paperwork that he has with, well not as much as Hades, Zeus. "Is that your best?" I mocked, getting a growl of annoyance. "Common, show me what the so-called demi-daughter of Zeus can do." I challenge.

"Oh I'll show you," she growled out and charges at me.

Of course it was reckless but the form I taught her should help with that, a variation of Jūken or Gentle fist – a move design to strike the chakra points of a ninja, which I recreated and redesign to strike the vital and pressure points of the human body, and made used of three key factors – agility, flexibility, and awareness. So far Thalia has grasped the basics, considering we haven't stopped training and I lost track of how long I was in Limbo.

But I manage to keep her at a distance and slowly tire her. The easiest way was to make her frustrated, which I succeeding it. Though to be honest she is doing quite well, for a beginner that is, and using only the basics, so props to her, "stop moving," she huffed out.

I rolled my eyes at how many cliché movies I watch and heard that line, "it beats the purpose of training if I simply allow you to hit me." I shifted my stance a bit and gestured towards her. "Now if you have the energy to whine, then you have the strength to fight…again." She lets out another battle cry and charge at me.

It has been four days since arriving at camp half blood and things have been progressive, to tell the very least. I've got to know and trained my siblings. Some a bit more than others and an example of this is Annabeth. She wished to learn everything she can about Fūinjutsu seals and I agree to teach her, but from the very basics of it. I was able to unlock everyone's ability to use chakra by help expand the coils inside of their body – they've already trained their body so it wasn't a difficult of a task. I had speculated on it with my clan's history and the connection with Demigod ability and found out that it was similar in nature and a quick examination of Moxxi's body shows proves that Demi-beings do have chakra coils, albeit small and less develop ones but none the less, and all I had to do was tweak the seal I made to safely expand it for them to use chakra.

This also gave us a chance to bond and to know each other, and I must say Annabeth is an exceptional student and a bit of teacher pet, but it was cute.

Though I wasn't the only one bonding with the daughter of Athena, I.E the yet to be claimed, son of Poseidon. To make it short Annabeth was teaching Percy Greek myths or anything, and that's everything, he misses or chooses to miss, in class. A part of me wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to Annabeth. But another part of me wanted to see if they would couple up, and it was rather confusing.

So I decide to stay away and let nature take its courses.

Aside from seals I also taught her a Taijutsu that utilizing her speed and agility by attacking the certain nerves and points in the body, it's a style which can only be done if someone has an extensive knowledge of the human anatomy and it works, and unsurprisingly she has knowledge off. Second was a Bukijutsu that is a branch of my personal weapon technique, perfect for someone of her kind of body build.

I wasn't really surprised that she quickly learned the basics stances and movements, that or I'm a better instructor than I thought. Well, aside from seals she did want to learn Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu but given the requirement need she wouldn't be able to learn a deadly technique.

Sad for her as the Jutsu require a large amount of chakra, something she lacks.

Though Annabeth wasn't my only student, that included Percy, there was Clarisse wanted to learn my Bukijutsu style or weapon technique. I told her this one of my self-personal style and specifically made for me but proposed to teach her a style that fitted her. Either with using a sword or a spear, heh got to love shadow clones, key factors to use with this particular style were speed, agility, sharp-reflexes, strength and finally power. It is a style of overpowering your opponent with a flurry of quick and decisive strikes, and so far she's doing well, but she still has a long way to go.

'I feel bad for her Sibs.' I thought as I dance around the daughter of lightning, but Thalia almost had me on several occasions which showed her progression with our training. "Seems like I have to teach you how to dance next," I teased and happy that she didn't let it bother her, getting frustrated in battle would be very costly. I flip backwards as she closed the distance between us and was about to deliver a strike, but instead she was sent stumbling slightly backwards by one of my tails – it took time to explain how I got my fox features, surprisingly or not she took my new features well and to my dread asked if she could pet one of my tails.

I'll never understand the female mind when it comes to certain things and I'll probably never will.

Next was Silena, she asked to learn some combat training. Now as I know, she took training a bit more seriously than Moxxi's other siblings so I have no problem training her, but I had to ask my brunet girlfriend first and was happy that she allowed me – given that she personally wanted to train her sibs on her own.

So I taught her a fighting style that would utilize her flexibility and agility, a style that Anko taught me – Gods I miss her – back when she used to train me in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I could compare it somewhat, to the Kung-Fu style crane, Mantis, and Snake, which I modified to only concentrate on its key characteristics.

I characterize the style with being swift, agile, balance, and deceptive; concentrating on the soft and vital parts of the body, using only a limited subtle movements and short burst of power into a single strike while keeping your opponent at bay and in easy striking range. The style requires a person to be balanced, flexible, good body coordination, and finally patients.

Silena got the hang of the basics, but mastering it or even advancing to the next step would and will take time.

As any of the styles, I was teaching, what the campers wanted to learn some martial arts they knew or seen on the television. Some styles I know and practice, nearly mastering it with the help of my shadow clones. Though each cabin member did have a preferred style to combat and stuck with it, so I wouldn't be surprised to see some camper using the same style in a spar.

Well at the very least I could give them an idea or teach them the basics of the martial arts, and once they have a grasp of it, they could learn the style further from some Dojo or fighting school here in America. And aside from Taijutsu I've also taught them how to use elemental Ninjutsu, which took a whole day, they were fine with it as the benefit would be worth it skipping classes. It took half of the morning for them to unlock their elemental affinity, or for other their Kinesis, the whole afternoon to grasp the basics of nature transformation and the whole evening for finally use D-rank to low C-rank Jutsu.

A very hectic Tuesday, yup stretching the phrase: a lot of things can happen in a day.

That and I work fast and my Fūinjutsu seals helped with their physical development, not to mention Chiron and Dionysus-Jiji temporarily suspended the camp's usual schedule really helped, the latter really surprised the campers for some reason and I don't really know why thought.

This did not mean I've been neglecting my training, Order and Chaos no, during the morning and during my free hour I would always train inside and outside my mindscape with my two Sentient partners and my mate. Part of the train was my usual routine; Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu (weaponry techniques), Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. The only added difference is unlocking some of the Rinne-Sharingan individual ability.

The Rinnegan abilities were slightly easy due to Kurumi's knowledge on the Dōjutsu. Unlocking the Sharingan abilities, on the other hand, is proving a bit more difficult and that was not counting its default ability. So my mate suggested that I should master the Rinnegan's ability first and work on the latter ability second, as she reminded me that the abilities would present itself on its own.

Progress to be expected is severely slow, but through trial and error, I was able to unlock one of the ability of the legendary eye: The Gudōdama or truth-seeking balls, spheres of malleable black chakra compose of all five nature transformation and Yin-Yang Release. Each about the size of a fist, can change shapes or form, and has the power to completely obliterate anything.

The Gudōdama functions as a type of technique that is always on standby, rather than activating from nothing, each of the orbs created can be individually manipulated at will. It can be used for both defensive, as it can block all forms of chakra or non-chakra attacks, and offense, as it can turn anything or anyone to dust. The only drawback as it has a set amount and can only be control within a seventy meter of their location, if the opponent/s someone separates them from the user by transporting them elsewhere than the ball would disintegrate and lost to the user, less he or she can create a new set.

And currently I can only maintain four to five at best as I still lack control in maintaining the technique, so until I could fully master or got a handle of it, I won't be using it anytime soon or until the situation calls for it.

Another breakthrough I've had is with my some sub-elements that I manage to learn; such as Ranton Jutsu/Storm Release, a combination of lightning and water nature, Followed by Yōton Jutsu/Lava Release a simultaneous combination of fire and earth nature, and finally Kōton Jutsu/Steal Release a combination of three elements which consisting of earth, fire, and water in a certain amount. 'Mental note, check if any of Hephaestus children has a Kōton or Yōton Kekkei Genkai/Bloodline limit.'

But it wasn't all training; yesterday I began working on Moxxi's new weapons with Nyssa and Charles, along with other projects with the other sons and daughters of the smith God. It felt great and I got to finish some light, but sturdy armor. While getting to know each one, lively bunch they are, just like Apollo's and Hermes' kids.

Speaking of Hermes kids. I made a few, some, progress in chipping whatever hatred Luke has, because I did not want him to end up like Sasuke and kill him in the most accidental brutal way possible – seriously where was this need for brutally killing someone? But yeah progress, seriously the kid has some serious anger issues that he needs to lay and let out, was slow I'll get him to let go of his hatred, slowly.

Frequent if it wasn't training with Elysium and Inferno, overseeing project and certain contract mission, the sensitive ones, I spent most of my free time with either/both Moxxi and Kurumi, the former I would pull alongside me to my mindscape as this way the two could also bond and become close friends, or in my nine-tailed mate's term harem sisters, rather than at each other's throats. And training Dust in aerial combat, infiltration, and recon.

I smiled, as I dodge and back-hand Thalia's strikes, recalling the progressive four days I've done. "Good, you've been practicing without me." I praised.

She scuff at that, "Not like I have anything else better to do, heck before you arrive I did a couple of exercises and imagine myself practicing with a weapon just to pass the time," She said, with a hint of sourness in her voice.

Frowning formed at her words and a sigh was released, I still haven't yet figured out a way to fully heal her. Even after I used the seal, her body was damaged internally – several broken bonds, three crack ribs, spinal damage, kidney and liver damage. "Thalia, I will find a way to help I swore to the Styx I would," I stated firmly.

She smiled a bit, "Thank you, but if…" I swiftly cut her off, "No if, I will find a way. I'm an Uzumaki; we tend to make the impossible, possible." I said and soon started to fade.

"I'll see you later then and thanks for keeping me company, and the training." She brought me into a warm, as I assume, hug. I nodded and reciprocate, "Yeah, later." The lasting thing I said before leaving limbo but woke up not in the real world rather in my inner world and face-to-face with the spiritual form of Soul Calibur.

"Elysium-chan, have you discovered why Kakashi eluded mine and Kurumi's ability to sense negative emotion or is there a reason to his betrayal."

The blonde shook her head in a no, **"Your memory has proven that Kakashi-san had no negative intention and was genuine in his feelings of being an ally to you, Naruto-sama."**

I nodded to that and rub my chin, "So, someone caused this. Someone had managed to get the drop on Kakashi and forced him to try and kill me. The question is who and why."

"**Unless if we asked Kakashi-san himself, which is impossible given what happen, than we are in the dark and the identity of the person remains hidden."**

I sighed in frustration and wondered if I could use that forbidden Jutsu, 'No.' I told myself as I will not sink that low. "For now we will drop the matter." I stated before continuing, "Is there anything else you need?"

**"Naruto-sama could you possibly find a way to link your mind with Thalia-san, this could at least increase her progression with training,"** Elysium bluntly asks as soon as I arrive at my mindscape.

I hum in thought about that, "I'll look into it, why getting tired of me already?" I said with a mock hurt voice, **"NO…I-um mean no, I'm only express in wanting to help the girl."** She quickly said.

I chuckled slightly, "Relax I'm only joking…are Kurumi and Inferno still asleep." At her nod, I shook my head having to expect that already, "Oh well, we'll talk later Elysium." I said.

**"Of course Naruto-sama, you have important things to do."** I gave her an apologetic look, which she waved off in understanding. "Thank you Elysium, I promise to return when I can," I said and left my inner world.

***Regular POV***

Naruto opens his eyes and spots his girlfriend, "Dare I ask why you have a rope with you Moxxi?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Said brunette snaps her finger, making a click sound, and look dispelled. "Snap and here I thought I had more time to tie you around the tree and ride you like a horse." She actually frowned at her plan was foiled.

Dust cawed in a mocking way and Moxxi glared at the black bird for that, "Shut up, before I decided to fry your ass," she promised menacingly.

The boyfriend blink one, twice, then said in a whisper for only her to hear. "You do know Thalia can, despite her situation, hear you right?" The blond had told her about the demi-daughter daughter of Zeus and her situation, he wasn't about to keep secrets from her, and the condition she was in.

Moxxi smiled coyly. "Give a girl something to fantasies about," she stated before adding in afterthought, 'as I'm sure she already developed a crush and a liking to you.' The daughter of the goddess of love wouldn't have surprised by that, nor, would she be angry at her boyfriend. It was in his nature, at least to those who knows him truly, to help other people if they deserve or really needed help. That and in some shape or form Naruto understands her pain of loneliness and knows how to mend such pain, if only just.

By giving heartwarming and honest affection, not in a piteous way mind you.

'One of the many reasons I love this dense blond.' She mentally smiled to herself, 'Hmm if she's an okay person I wouldn't oppose on sharing, gives a chance to act on my other fantasies fufu.' She giggled.

Some people would from and disagree with polygamy and Moxxi honestly could not give a fuck about their opinion, just look at a certain religion and in some history books that depicted that polygamy was an accepted marital practice. 'Honestly people today are too prudish,' the sadistic beauty huffed.

While Moxxi was in her own thought her boyfriend just shook his head amusingly, he had expected this from her and he was okay with that. Being in a relationship means to accept and understand your partner, faults and all. This is why one must get to know about a person before getting into a relationship, 'sad fact about society today.' The nine-tailed Jinchūriki thought in disappointment as both sexes of humanity seems to simply want to shackle up or hook up without even knowing each other first and when the bad or worst comes out…well the number of dead and abandon children tell a dark toll.

He pushed those thought aside. "We just did it last night," Naruto whisper so only Moxxi could hear as he stood up, and unknowingly snap the brunet out of her thoughts. "And early on today at your insistence, and if it weren't for my silent seals Percy and Grover would have heard us," The unclaimed son of the sea and satyr were currently been staying at his cabin, bunk bedding at the second room.

"Nothing wrong with showing physical love with the person you love and don't act like you didn't enjoy it Foxy," Moxxi said with a gleeful smirk of their late night activity. "And it's not like either boys are unaware of our _sessions_, but if you are that worried than just give them the _talk_." She laughed mentally imagining their reaction.

Naruto on the other hand looked a bit awkward about that and made a mental note to strengthen the lock and silent seals around the master bedroom. "Well, Piss pot more than furry legs, given how old the goat is," Moxxi added, using her nicknames for the two kids as she sees them.

That got a slight chuckle out of her boyfriend, as they made their way back to camp. "So how are they progressing with the simulation?" Naruto asked.

"Surprisingly, they scored above average. Their team work has improve quite, they've learn how to coordinate their attacks against those holographic model constructs your little group made."

"You've figure I had help eh?"

Moxxi playfully scoff. "I am your girlfriend after all," She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Though, you would think Chiron or more importantly Mr. D – given how he was an Uzumaki in his mortal past life – would had figure out that you made those three-dimensional, Holographic dummies with a little help from Annabeth and her siblings."

The models were design with a special seal that would replicate the mannerisms, habits, reaction and action of a monster thanks to the recordings and extensive studies done by Cabin six all catalog in books and scrolls. It was the main purpose was to further teach the other campers about their enemy and develop their lack of teamwork, which is severely lacking. To motivate them, her boyfriend had place a seal that would design to trigger the pain receptors of the brain and on the nerve glands of the body to recreate the sensation of being cut, punch, kick, burn, etc.

"Well, if you figured it out I'm sure they will too."

"Ah, but I have the advantage of knowing you." Moxxi pointed out. "And it wasn't all that hard to figure out she had a hand in making those models, given how excited the little Brainiac was." She added it was practically written all over Annabeth's face.

"Oh she was just happy to learn more about Fūinjutsu and its near limitless applications, I say near-limitless as it is limited to the imagination." As far as Naruto was concern anyways, he hasn't fully delved into the Fūinjutsu scrolls he has hidden away and knew if he looked hard enough he would find a way to help Thalia and create a new barrier for the campers.

"Ahh yes, those Fūinjutsu are truly remarkable and great help with their physical development," Moxxi said happily, happy that her siblings didn't look like fragile twigs, "Some of my siblings has noted the changes to their body, especially the girls." She recalled that the girls of the camp had a more masculine yet still retains that soft, feminine build to accompany by near perfect hourglass figure. To them, it was simply puberty setting in and her boyfriend was more that content enough to let them believe that, Naruto is modest like that.

Naruto smiled proudly at his success. "I did design it for that specific task and I know your mother, and their parents, would approve." He nodded to himself.

"Of course they would, especially my mother. With the increase speed and strength why wouldn't they?" Moxxi said offhandedly.

"Though the only down side is the leers on both sexes." It was to be expected since the camp was made up of mostly hormonal teenagers, but her boyfriend made sure to add a hormone control to the seal, that and enforcing certain rules on any illicit acts with that demon mask of his.

Granted the blond did and does understand at their age certain…urges arises from both genders and he knew they would act on such urges. All he wanted was to make sure they wouldn't do something they'll regret later on. No need to rush things, a slow pace of earning someone's affection has a lot of benefits in the long run.

Someone had to be the responsible one and look out for each camper, which Chiron needed help with.

"But wouldn't your sixth apprentice be left out?"

"Not necessarily Moxxi," Naruto waved off before continuing, "Once I've finished the seal I'll combine it with the other seal to help condition her body to peak condition." He replied confidently, he wasn't going to fail Thalia like he failed the others.

This made Naruto's heartache in sorrow and regret, his girlfriend places a hand on his shoulder easing the pain he felt, if only a little bit. He smiled in thanks.

"I should start training, don't want to be left behind." She said jokingly, was she worried that she might get eclipse no – her boyfriend did trained her after all. "And I still haven't fully perfected my Gun Kata, well can't really train without my instruments." She sighs to herself.

"You're guns and the special seal should be done by today, and you can start training." Her boyfriend assured her making her smile wickedly. This made him step back, slightly, when he saw the gleam in her eye, he had seen it countless of times and it didn't end well for anybody…besides him of course. As for the seal, it was one his more complex ones as it would replicate the ability Banbutsu Sōzō (Creation of all things) but a downgraded version of the Sage's technique. Instead of creating sentient living being the Fūinjutsu seal creates inanimate objects, such as bullets made of celestial bronze.

The only catch is Naruto would need to program the seal with the composition of the item being made such as its weight, length, width, shape, texture, color – if needed, metal types, etc.

Heck it was only with the help from both Hephaestus' and Athena's children that Naruto was able a near perfect replica of a Celestial Bronze, near perfect since it would hold after three or four uses but his pseudo-siblings assured him that he could perfectly replicate the monster killing metal – Annabeth, Charles, and Nyssa at the front of this. 'Such nice sibs I have.' He happily thought.

Both couples approach the training grounds and saw their pseudo and actual siblings sparring, doing some chakra exercise, and practicing their fighting styles. Not to mention looking like they were preparing for the mortal Olympic Games judging by the build of each camper.

"My Fūinjutsu might have worked too well," Naruto whispered getting a nod of agreement from his girlfriend.

"Naruto-sensei, Moxxi-sensei," the campers greeted individual at the two with respect and slight fear.

"About time you two came back, especially you Blondie-sensei." Clarisse greeted. Her physical appearance change thanks to Naruto's seal in the last four day, she still had that muscular figure, but it balance out with her other soft feature. The daughter of war God commented that her build is like that of her favorite female fictional character Red Sonja, A.K.A The She-Devil with a sword.

Moxxi, of course, teased her: so are you going to start wearing nothing more than a battle bra and panties around camp. This, of course, got a lot of males and some females to fluster, no more so than Clarisse.

Even more so when Naruto commented that she would look good and it would further help the fighting style she's currently learning under her: It's one way to distract an enemy by using your sexual and attractive appeal; a lot of Kunoichi use this to their advantage to gather information and assassination. He said truthfully without even realizing his words, deepening her blush even more.

Also to mention she is also Naruto's fourth apprentice. First being Annabeth followed by Percy and third being Grover. "Good morning Naruto-sensei, Sister." Silena, Naruto's fifth apprentice, greeted. Just like her best friend she too had a physical appearance change, gaining a more feminine build and broader hips and an increase bust size, from a C-cup to a D-cup much like Clarisse.

"Yo Naruto, Moxxi!" Naruto's second and third apprentice called out with a smile on their face.

Percy, after some intense training and the seals effect, was more lean build and started to lose his baby fat gaining a slightly more muscular figure and height. Grover himself also look more build, for a satyr anyways, than Percy but that was because he had years of training and with additional help from their blond friend his muscle filled in nicely that more than one occasion eyes of certain dryads and nymphs.

Though Naruto knew his Caucasian friend there was only one girl he has the hots for.

Naruto inwardly grin and patted himself at a job well done. 'Yup, my seals are awesome.'

The blond son of the night greeted the two boys before he spotted his first apprentice, who like every other girl in camp also had a physical change. Slightly taller and a slender physique, yet if one would look closer they would spot some muscles on her body, thanks to the condition Naruto had done for the purpose of the fighting style he taught her, it required a person to be both flexible and agile while maintaining a level of strength for decisive and powerful force impact. Slightly wide hips and an increase bust size to a rather large C-cup.

All this physical changes is, once again, all thanks to Naruto extensive/slashes brutal training and the Fūinjutsu conditioning their bodies to it peek condition, without the consequence or deformities that could happen during physical conditioning. Such as catabolic state, excess cortisol (stress hormone) which can cause chronic disease, tears in muscle fibers, weakening immune system, heart stress, and insomnia, to list a few. But thanks to the seal's healing property and the herbal hot-spring bath none of the campers would experience to such bodily harm, not on Naruto's watch anyways.

It could be Hestia's influence, not that Naruto would mind, but the blond didn't want any harm to befall his pseudo-sibs.

"Naruto-sensei, Moxxi-sensei," the daughter of the wisdom Goddess greeted cheerfully.

Naruto nodded towards her and gestured for the other four to follow him to an open and wide area, near the beach area. "Today is a test, a simple test to measure how strong you five have gotten during the past four days and under my tutelage," his five students slightly stiff at the announcement, feeling slightly nervous. True they quickly grasp Naruto's personal technique – with the exception being Grover as he already had his own fighting style and it was only with Naruto's help that he managed to quickly learn the basics – and quickly adapted through hellish training. "Now let's start and remember come at me with the intent to kill," Their Sensei said after putting up a small barrier.

Clarisse charges in first with her spear weapon in hand and thrust it forwards. Naruto dodge the incoming attack and duck to the side at her quick follow up. Not giving her Sensei/crush a chance to recover from the attack she quickly spun around making sure the blunt end of her spear would meet her target, which was Naruto's head, unsurprisingly the blond jump backwards and she completed a one-eighty she thrust the pointed end forwards, lace with a bit of electricity.

This time Naruto block her attack with Soul Calibur, in her sword form. 'Inferno is still asleep?' he asked one of his most trusted companions.

**"Unfortunately, one would think he'll be up for a fight, but it seems last night training session took a much more heavy toll than what you two originally thought."** This made Naruto inwardly sigh, as he dodges a kick from Silena as she joins in with the daughter of the warmonger, he should have expected this. Much of Soul Edge's power was sealed off after both swords were lock away, so in hindsight testing Soul Wave – one of Soul Edge's ability – against Shinra Tensei/Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent god – part of the Tendō/Deva path ability to manipulate gravity.

It worked, repulsing Inferno's technique back at him and causing massive spiritual damage. The technique has the ability to drain the souls of everyone in the area with the exception of his master or his avatar form, Nightmare or Night Terror. Her sister deduces it was a backlash and only left him drain, I.E tired since her brother hasn't fed on a soul prior to the time before sealing.

'When will he recover?' Naruto asked in concern for his sentient partner, side-stepping and rolling backward before deflecting a strike from Percy, Grover, and Annabeth.

**"Hmm, he should-oh he's awake."**

Inferno groan a bit, **"Forgive me for my momentary weakness Master, I have not anticipated my own technique used against me,"** he growled out in displeasure.

Naruto inwardly sigh and deflected a combo from both Grover and Percy, causing them to stumble a bit. 'Do not forget that I have your sister's power flowing through my vain which could have contributed to your own technique damaging you.' He jump back before Silena and Clarisse could strike, and dodge a flurry of jabs from his fellow demi-daughter of the war Goddess, that were aim at his pressure and nerve points. 'You're sister is the only being that could destroy you and any weapon that has her energy can potentially damage you.' Naruto side step and backhand Percy, though the teen did come slightly close in scratching him.

**"I suppose so."** It lifted his spirit a bit at hearing his master's words, **"Now let's test these kiddies worth of calling themselves our master's apprentice, dear Sister." **Naruto block the daughter of love's double edge short-sword with Soul Edge. **"Agree Brother,"** and deflected a stroke from Clarisse's spear, before kicking both girls back.

Naruto nodded in approvingly seeing as none of his personal students wasn't backing down and pleased that they have grasped the fighting style they've learned. "Are five done warming up?" at their nod he continue, "Good, now come attack me!" He half-expected to fall for that, half-expected, but his five students regroup and his highly sensitive ears pick up on Annabeth telling them a quick rundown of his weapon's ability. 'Good, they are learning to listen.' He drops down to a stance, one he would use for sparring sessions with Kurumi.

"How did you…"

"I overheard Moxxi-sensei comment when I happen to stumble upon the two of them training, Percy," Annabeth informed, cutting the sea-green eye teen off, before continuing. "Remember we need to disarm Naruto-sensei first before anything else, if we don't or fail to do so then I can already we've already lost." They nodded at her words.

**"Master I still question why did you allow such information to be known to her?"**

'It would make things a bit easier for them, plus they would have found out sooner or later.' Naruto mentally shrugs at Inferno's question, not at all concern about that tidbit of information being known. Some would claim it to be arrogance or be too confident, but those some who assume that don't know the blonde well enough.

**"It is not that I'm worried, I just think it would be unfair to them to think they have a sort of advantage over you." **Sounding more amuse than concern. Amuse that another would fall victim to his master mental traps by using the disadvantage to his advantage. This method was one way Naruto used to figure out his opponent's move and counter accordingly. It always works to instill a sense of falls security and confidence, especially if his opponent underestimates him, before striking them down in one blow.

The look of shock on their face was worth it. **"I believe the word is, amusing hehe."** Inferno chuckled in agreement, fools to think they could defeat his master.

'True, but I'm curious what Annie's plan is so I'll drop my guard down just a bit.'

**"Out of humor, well for me anyways, what do you think her plan is Master?"**

**"I too am curious about the little one's plan as well, Naruto-sama?"**

'They'll want to disarm me as soon as they can, so distraction with range attack…yup, I'm right.' Deflecting several arrows, 'they followed it up with an attack on three different angles while providing covering fire, making sure I stay on the defensive and not on the offensive.' He side step, duck, and dodges attacks from a downward slash from Percy, a roundhouse kick from Grover, and spear thrust from Clarisse, and from Annabeth and Silena's range attack.

'This way they can make an opening to disarm me, an excellent plan and one that would work if I were someone else,' the son of Nyx mentally nodded in approval at his fellow blonde's strategy and at their teamwork; he had stress on how important and valuable the last part is, during the past four grueling torture/training session. 'Clarisse is their heavy hitter; Percy and Grover are the forward and guard, so that leaves…' His train of thoughts was cut off by a sudden rush from both the yet-to-be claim son of Poseidon and the satyr.

'And this is why I keep my internal monolog to a minimal,' thought Naruto in slight frustration. He had to give them props at how in sync and coordinated their attacks and teamwork is. This made him proud, proud that they were learning to work together, trust each other, and learn to listen. Rather than just blindly rushing in for sake of hollow glory.

They managed to fake the teacher and allowed Clarisse an opportunity to strike. Naruto spun to the right, dodging the attack but was caught by Annabeth, 'two-step distraction by using the two forward and powerhouse allowing her to close the distance for an attack, nice tactic Annie.' The blond son of the night grunted as his fellow blonde stuck his shoulder points causing him to drop both weapons, the daughter of the wisdom Goddess suddenly duck down and Naruto was sent skidding backward by a kick to the chest by Silena.

'Well?' Naruto asked his two sentient partners after he stop a good three feet away.

**"They'll do,"** They both grudgingly approve, admitting that the five do hold merit for being Naruto's personal students or maybe, just maybe, apprentices.

The campers cheered out and Moxxi nodded approvingly at how they manage to not only disarm Naruto but also land a good solid blow, sure her boyfriend is clearly holding back, but that was beside the point and not what his test meant. "Looks like your lover is in a bit of a pickle, Sis," Drew said to her scary and sadistic older sister.

Moxxi rolled her eyes with a small smirk, "I wouldn't worry about him, Drew," the Asian beauty shrug knowing that her scary older sister knew more about the hunky blond than she did, well for now, what Moxxi did mention about sharing.

"He's holding back isn't he?" Luke asked all he got was a knowing smirk. "I see," the son of Hermes didn't sound all surprised by this, he knew his fellow blond was strong, but how strong that remains to be seen.

Moxxi spared a glance towards the son of the traveler God. She could see in his eyes a merit of respect, fear, a bit of jealousy, and doubt. She raised an eyebrow at the last part, 'maybe he's thinking of challenging Naruto.' She concluded and drops the matter, preferring to watch her boyfriend work.

Naruto nodded approvingly, "Impressive, you five manage to disarm me," He praised and knew his arms were useless for a short while, "Now can you keep the momentum going?" He suddenly shot forward and the five teens were on the defensive.

The first one was Grover, who tried to block the blond's attack, but to no avail. The satyr let out a painful groan around both his arms and his chest as he was sent crashing backward. Next was Percy who managed to wise up and got himself a good distance away from the blond, but his teacher manage to close the gap and the sea-green eye teen feel to the ground via leg swipe before letting out a grunt from a downward heel kick. "Ghhack!" Percy found himself next to his best friend as Naruto kick him to the side.

"Shit," Clarisse cursed out. "Annabel, Silena both of you check on Piss pot and Grover. I'll keep sensei distracted, this should give you time to come up with another plan princess." The daughter of the war said before rushing forward.

Both boys let out groans of pain, "Damn that hurt." Percy muttered rubbing his stomach, "Yeah it did." The Caucasian teen said in agreement as the two girls just go to them.

"Can you two still fight?" Annabeth asked, both male teens stood up and nodded. "Good because I need you two for something, hopefully, this could take down Sensei." Silena looked at her a bit unsure, knowing how strong Naruto is, but shrug it off in favor of trusting her teammate. "So what's the plan?" the daughter of love asked in a hurry, knowing that her friend might not last long.

Meanwhile, Clarisse was working a sweat as Naruto manage to dance, yes dance, around her attacks. She could feel her frustration boiling up but manage to control it knowing it would only mean her defeat if she gave into it. The brunette recognize that she was facing someone stronger than her, as much as it stings to admit that, and possibly more experience, so getting frustrated now would not do well for her or her crush's impression of herself.

She didn't know how or when she developed a liking to the son of the night. Did she regret it? No, she did not. He's strong, smart, handsome, and cool once you get to know him. If she would have to guess when she started developing small feelings for the blond male, it was during their training session, when he taught his self-made styles to her that she started to feel something around her stomach, but not in a bad way, and it bothered her. So she asked one of the members of cabin ten about this and Lacy quickly told her that she develop a small crush on Naruto.

But how could she not? He was so sweet and understanding, plus, he didn't even hesitate or even ask for something in return to learn one of his personal fighting styles and even going as far as teaching her personally.

Heck, even after he started teaching her best friend, Naruto always made time to teach them individually for the past four days. She had asked him why he didn't use his clone thing and he answered_: sure I could have used a clone, but that would only damper the spirit of teaching and my chance to personally get to know you and everyone else_.

Her dad may have on one occasion – when they visited Mount Olympus – he taught his sons and daughters how to recognize when a person is lying or in his words to recognize the bullshit, and Naruto wasn't lying at all.

'But he's taken, taken by Miss. Perfect,' thought Clarisse bitterly.

As much as she begrudgingly to admit, Moxxi is perfect, and that was besides being a daughter of Aphrodite. The brown haired bimbo has everything a girl would want! From her beautiful looks to her strength, and on top of that having a wonderful and faithful boyfriend, 'it's unfair now that I think about it.' Oh, she wanted to forget about this crush thing with Naruto, but dammit he made it so damn fucking hard!

Clarisse suddenly lets out a painful yelp and was slamming into a tree, "Pay attention." Her sensei scolded as he brought her spear down with his left foot before kicking her stomach with his right foot, "If I were your enemy I would have killed you for daydreaming, don't lose focus." He chinned sternly.

'And what is taking them so long to set up their plan.' The blond knew this was just a ploy and a distraction after all.

'Oh well,' in one swift motion Naruto flip the spear into the air and kick it into the tree where the daughter of war was leaning, imbedding the weapon just above her head, "If you have the time to daydream than you have the time to fight," The head counselor of cabin five nodded in fear and slight arousal, what? She has a thing for the dominating type and Naruto fitted being the alpha perfectly.

Naruto was about to move, but as soon as his right foot went forward it was suddenly caught by a lasso, a chained lasso, 'what the.' A little surprise by the sudden entrapment of his feet he slightly took a step back and found his left foot caught in a similar fashion, 'So they set this up when I was occupied by Clarisse, good, doing something unorthodox.' Honestly Naruto may have slightly underestimated Annabeth to think of using an all too simple plan, but then again there is strength simplicity.

Both Grover and Percy held the end of the chains making sure their sensei could not escape while Silena and Annabeth quickly molded their chakra as fast as they could.

**Fūton: Kamikaze/Wind Release: Divine Wind.**

**Katon: Hibashiri/Fire Release: Running Fire.**

The two Jutsu mixed together creating a single massive flaming hurricane, hurling towards Naruto. 'Impressive, a quick and easy collaboration Jutsu.' Channeling a bit of his chakra to his feet Naruto started spinning, sending both Percy and Grover flying off the ground, so fast that a dome suddenly forms. The flaming hurricane suddenly dissipates as soon as it made contact with the dome, surprising and shocking the on-lookers. "Don't look so surprise, Naruto simply manipulated the win around him by expelling a bit of his own wind nature chakra outward and coated the chains with water nature chakra, he used the chains as a medium to create a mist like dome – as mist is a combination of water and air," Moxxi said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Annabeth frowned slightly, she should have anticipated something like this from her Sensei, but with limited amount, which translates to almost none, of information she took the gamble that they could at least stagger him with a collaborate technique, her sensei could easily survive being burned alive given his lineage and yesterday's fire incident in the forge – from what she heard it was because of the experimental Fūinjutsu gone slightly wrong that the fire started.

"You took of advantage of me being occupied and distracted by Clarisse and set up a quick, simple but ultimately effective trap/plan, points for thinking outside the boxes, team coordination, and teamwork." Naruto complimented.

His five students clearly heard the proud tone in his voice which got them smiles, "But don't think for a second this is over," He stated and went on the offensive.

The blond Jinchūriki flung the chains towards both Annabeth and Silena, they manage to dodge the first and narrowly avoid the second strike. 'The chains may have been a slightly bad idea to use,' thought the daughter of love. 'Yup very bad,' her sensei began at what she could only describe as a sort of dance, with each movement precise, perfectly timed, and masterfully executed. She would be at awe by this if it weren't for the fact those chains that flung around. It acted like his weapon and his shield, deflecting any sort of attack.

Annabeth on the other hand was at awe, at real awe. She shouldn't be, but she is. 'He's at full control of the fight,' in a single instant her fellow blond manage to not only control the field but lock and kept all of them on the defensive. He was moving in a way that kept them all at a distance and at an arm's length for him to easily strike with those unpredictable and irrational moves. 'If I didn't know who his parents are I certainly thought of him as a son of Athena and my actual brother.' She thought.

Percy, like Annabeth, was also at awe. 'It's like straight out of Sci-fi or comics! Or DBZ!' mentally shouted the black haired teen. Heck, some of the things Naruto did where either from his favorite show, from a comic he actually read – or what he preferred to read, or from a Sci-fi. Hell, he was living Sci-fi fantasy, albeit with a dark start.

So lost in thought that he failed to notice the chain and was struck by the metal object, it hurt for sure, but not as much as Percy would have expected – unbeknown to the teen, Naruto had covered the chains with water and wind chakra to slightly cushion the impact. "Pay attention! Honestly, I thought I beat that small attention span out of you?" he heard Naruto sigh, "I guess I'll have to do it again, here." He gulps when those words left the blond's mouth and pried that he'll survive the thrashing/torture/training.

Percy block, dodge, deflect, jump back, roll back, and repeat each movement to avoid the chains – which were a near blur right until it was inches away from his face or other body parts. 'Shit,' the last attack and miss judge his footing causing him to fall back. He had no time to react and he braced, but the attack never connected.

"Percy, cut the chains now!" Exclaimed Grover as he was able to just barely block the chains with his hands. His friend did not need to be told twice and was just about to that, but Naruto was a step ahead of the two and lightly tug on the chains. The sea-green eyed teen's blade was just inches away from his friend's backside. "Good, you're reaction time is spot on," the blond could have easily pulled back at the last possible second, but this was just a test and not an actual battle.

In a quick instant, Naruto was already in front of them and gave them only a second to react before he wraps both teens with the chains, "Two down, three to go."

"I don't know Sensei, one leg and no arms sounds a bit difficult even for you," Annabeth commented with an unsure voice about how her Sensei was about to fight them.

"First rule in the art of war: Never underestimate your enemy," he chinned and added, "especially if that person is your sensei," Both Percy and Grover scream out as they were used like blunt object, which right now they are. The girls manage to dodge and hold back a giggle or a laugh, the crowd…not so much, no.

Embarrassing, yes most definitely yes, but it gives them both male teens a sense humility and a reason to train more. There is that old saying: Humility through humiliation.

So here they were being flung left and right like a ping-pong ball while the girls struggle to avoid not only the two tied up the duo but the other chain as well. "While, on one hand I commend you, Grover, for saving your teammate and that quick thinking of yours, you should have instead pulled on the chains rather than cut it. And Percy, you're footwork still needs a bit more practice." Naruto lectured the two dizzy teens, who both manage to give a thumb up before he undid the chain.

"In the two's defense I did drag them around like a rag dolls, so their current state is to be expected." The sensei quickly said in both Percy's and Grover's defense. Plus both were fighting him, granted Naruto is holding back on them but that was beside the point, and he had more experience over the two teens in combat. "Now enough with this idle chatter, now, defend!" he suddenly charges forward, once again taking the offensive rather than his usual defensive style.

The girls spread out to give them more space away from the blond teacher and to prevent being captured. Something Naruto inwardly appraised them for as much as he did with his two, still, knock out students, but with his style of combat it does give him an edge on the battlefield, **"Ahh superior control with a variety of wild yet precise and timed controlled attacks, see I told you would like dancing hehe."** The voice of his demoness mate suddenly rang out, as well as a yawn indicating she just woken up from her –dub – beauty nap.

'Yes, your definition of dance involves twirling around while decapitating the enemies with a series of nearly unpredictable moves; ones that induces awe and fright.'

Kurumi only giggled, **"It adds more character and dancing is something of an enjoyable pass time of mine when I used to walk among these monkeys."** She sighed fondly at the memory of her wonderful audience she left in awe with her performance; they simply drop down on their knees with gaping jaws, red stained tears, and rolling heads in site of such great spectacle.

Her mate rolled his eyes and could practically see the look she had on her face without needing to enter his mindscape, he simply knew her that much, that and she was just dramatic like that – well most people are nowadays.

Naruto duck to the side from a spear thrust from the demigoddess of the war God and knee her in the gut, making gasp out, and followed up with a kick to the side. The brown eyed teen glared daggers at him for that, he responded with a mischievous smile and wink, "Need to be more firm and faster than that Rue-chan." He teased.

_Rue _lit up a slight pink hue at the way her name just seem to flow out from his mouth like silk, she mentally slap herself from getting flustered, 'Get it together dammit.' She let out a small growl and promptly charge at her teacher.

"Well, roar to you too," he chuckled in responds and raised an eyebrow when Silena got behind him, '…nope, I am not even going to say it,' he was sure that either Inferno or Kurumi would make a comment on what he was just about to say. Naruto started spinning around causing a small dust cloud to appear, Annabeth realizing her fellow bonds plan try to warn both girls, keyword try, but was cut off before she could do so by several rocks that she had to deflect.

'He knew I would realize the attempt and quickly stop me before I could warn them,' she mentally concurred and scowls as she knew it was too late to save either of her teammates now.

Both Daughter of war and love blink for a second, a second, and suddenly found chains around their hands and faces planted on the ground, 'how?' they mentally question, unknowingly, in unison.

"While it is an understandable response both of you should have jumped out of the way and quickly realize what I was planning," Naruto chinned as he did make his intention slightly obvious. He mentally manipulated the earth around him to make stone cuffs to hold both teens firmly on the ground, "And there was only one." He gazed at his first student.

"Bring it."

The master and partner of the souls grin at her and decided to play her game, curious what his top student – well one Thalia being close to that as well – thought up. **"But let's be honest you've anticipated what she'll do, didn't you?"** Kurumi asked in a rhetorical tone.

'That's the thing; I didn't, not at all.' At her silence he clarified, 'I could have and probably would have, but she is my student albeit for four days, but that is beside the point. She has, like her fellow classmates, adapted quickly to my teachings and being a daughter of the wisdom and war Goddess – and I have quite possibly one hell of a warrior, who hasn't fully matured and lacks experience.'

Kurumi hum**, "I can see you're point and it does hold merit, but her flaw will holder her back – as much as it would your other students Koi, not to mention yours as well."** She added in afterthought, knowing full well the pros and cons of her mate's fatal flaw.

Naruto begrudgingly nodded in agreement, something he couldn't change as it is part of their personality. 'Unfortunately each and every one of them, campers and Moxxi included, has something holding them back – whether that be a fatal flaw or physical limitation. But then again it makes them imperfect, this gives them a chance to improve and change.' He thought.

"**By the way, Koi, why haven't you used your tails?"**

'Eh, it would beat the purpose of testing how well they have adapted to the drills, my one-on-one training session, and my seals effects. And to see which areas they need improving – what better way than with a mock spar session?'

"**True enough, I guess. I won't question how you do what you do, if I did I probably would be scratching and banging my head up against the wall if I did – you Uzumaki's were known to be on the crazy/insane side of things."** The best example she could come with was Kushina and Mito, and the random thing they've done when they were alive, mostly when it came to pranking and/or seals – good majority of it was the former, Uzumaki love making mischief and chaos, with the lateral being a close second. **"Well while we are on the subject, or back to it, what do you think the little blonde girl plan is?"** Even though she knew the answer, Kurumi really just asked out of boredom.

'Well, Annabeth has gotten the basics of the Bukijutsu I thought her so she'll…yup, it seems she's going for it.' His fellow blonde unsheathed two double sided short sword that can connect to form an eight-foot long double sided pole weapon, this weapon gave her close-to-long range attack while maintaining the speed and agility that comes with the Bukijutsu style he thought her. 'Now show me how well you've learned that technique I've thought you, Annabeth,' he mentally encourage.

The spectators watch in silence as the two blonds circled around each other waiting for either to make the first. Suddenly both combatants charge at each other and Naruto was first to strike and got close to knee his fellow blonde in the stomach, if it weren't for his extensive exercises that help increase both her awareness and reaction time Annabeth would be throwing up and moaning and groaning in pain.

Seeing as his apprentice managed to dodge his attack, he quickly twist his body and brought his left leg forward for a roundhouse kick, the daughter of the war Goddess bent back to avoid it and cross her arms to block a back-kick and quickly jump backward avoiding the downward axe-kick – the force was enough to cause a large spider web like crack on the ground. 'As anticipated, even with the restrictions seals, his arms still numb form my previous attack, and him holding back, Sensei, he's still quite strong, but I cannot let that deter me.' She mentally encourage herself.

She made her plan, she knows the stakes, and she knows how strong her opponent is. 'I can do this,' the blonde pushed herself forward while Naruto was still reeling. Seeing this, the sensei ark his body to the right and threw his left foot side-wards causing the chains attack to it to whip forward. But Annabeth already had deduced this and did a double take; twisting her body under than over while simultaneously cutting the chain down a length. 'Got to thank Silena for those acrobatic and flexibility lessons,' she mentally noted to help the daughter of the love Goddess with her summer homework in payment for the lesson and quickly duck under at her sensei's quick follow up.

Naruto spare a single glance at the left side for a second before turning his sites back at his student. 'Well, now that's useless. Might as well stick to close quarters combat and surprise her with my right chain and see if she can react quickly enough,' he mused in thought and dashed forward, rushing at her as he did.

Annabeth quickly got into a defensive stance and concentrated on defending alone, why? She knew that it would be futile to try and keep up with Naruto at CQC, 'I'll have to whether down the storm and wait for an opportunity to present,' she lean back and jump avoiding a roundhouse kick and a leg sweep, she gasp out feeling the air slightly knock out from her being sent backward up in the air but manage to recover, 'Okay, that hurt.' She had no time to recover as her sensei was already in front of her. Mentally cursing, the blonde tried her best to avoid the barrage of kicks and sweeps, and it proving to be increasingly difficult to do.

Over by the side lines Moxxi hum in thought, 'Doing well so far, but she can't keep this up for much longer,' she surmised and heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Annabeth doing well, all of them did." She glanced back and saw the trainer of hero smiling proudly and a bit sad.

And the daughter of love knew why, "Chiron, majority of the reason they've been doing so well was because of your teaching." She whispered so only the centaur could hear, "You've give them the tools and the means of getting strong to fight and to survive, you should be proud of that." She finished with respect evident in her voice for the, admittedly, guardian of Demi-beings.

"Thank you, Mr. Moxxi." He said, "I only wish I could have done more with those we lost."

Moxxi said nothing about that and knew the pain of regret and lost, "The only thing we can do for the dead is to remember them the life they live so they won't fade away into oblivion and keep moving forward for their sake, living life for them." She quoted.

"Such wise and great words, Ms. Moxxi," Chiron said with a nod.

Her lips curled into a small smile, "It should, after all." Eyes never leaving her boyfriend, who had taken into the air and dive down, before saying, "It's his words after all."

Back to the fight, Annabeth's knees nearly buckled down blocking her sensei's weight and sheer force of his attack. 'Patience, Annabeth, patience. An opportunity will show itself, just be patient.' She told herself, suddenly the air was knock out of her and nearly lost her breakfast as she was kicked backward, but manage to recover, barely. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted the chains about to either strike her or capture her, reacting quickly she flip over and cut the chains. Not missing a beat and seeing the opportunity she's been waiting, Annabeth quickly rushes towards Naruto with adrenaline fuelling her, helping her closed the gap and in striking distance.

'Huh, so she waited until a moment appears for her to strike and switch on the offensive, good.' He mentally praised as simply rushing in would be foolhardy and stupid, diligence and self-restraint are key aspect when fighting and especially against someone who is stronger than yourself; watch, learn, and wait. Words that people today tend to forget to do in battle and in war, as he found out when help in a civil-war, 'Hope Mei-san and the others are doing well.' He pushed sentimental thoughts back as a sword rip through his white shirt exposing his upper body to the word, which earn a lot of cat calls, not that Naruto would know.

"Oh my, here I thought I'm the only one who likes playing it rough with a fine man like Naruto or did you simply wish to take a more…tasteful look, I know they would," referring to the females campers currently ogling her boyfriends chiseled chest and tone muscles, smirking she continue. "Take it in, girls; take it all in, because that's all you can do fufuf." Moxxi giggle like a sly vixen that she is at seeing their glares and expressions.

Annabeth blinks twice and shook her head, snapping herself out of the small daze she was in, 'Ugh great, I nearly got distracted.' she though frustratingly and to make matters worse, the heated blush evident on her face, 'Argh, stupid blond pretty boy…wait! I did not just thought that,' mentally panicking that she might have develop an attraction towards her sensei.

Naruto watch in both fascination and mostly confusion as his student's face lit up like a flashbang grenade for some unknown reason, "Annabeth, are feeling alright…did I um, kick you too hard?" he asked with his head slightly tilted sideways in a puzzled expression. Then he heard the roaring laughter of inferno, a face palm, and a long sigh, 'what?' he asked his three tenants only to be meet with an even louder laughter from his bloodthirsty sentient partner and muffled words from both Kurumi and Elysium.

Mentally slapping herself for getting flustered she nodded, "Yes, just a bit light headed." She answered and pressed for the attack, slashing rapidly and meticulously, making sure that no movement or moves were wasted with each strike and thrust of her sword.

'Good, she's got the basics down to a Tee.' He mentally praised before his narrow critically, 'But the movement, while prime and perfect, is flawed in a predictable way. This will certainly not do, not at all.' The reason why this particular style was so effective was because of its quick, fluent, and most importantly its unpredictability.

'I can't fault her, she only recently learn the Bukijutsu of mine and had only gotten the basics down. But with time and training I'm sure she and my other students will master the techniques I've taught them.' He didn't need assure himself as he had without a shadow of doubt in his mind that his students will succeed. 'I wonder, were this the same feelings the old man had for his students or Chiron's?' wondered the blond.

From Annabeth's perspective she clearly saw a flash of emotion in Naruto's eyes, the same emotion Chiron would have when a camper accomplishes a quest or a lesson. But before she could think on what exactly they were, her fellow blond had already charge at her and was at striking distance. She prepared to block his left strike, it was a fake, and she felt the air knock out of her as she was lifted, slightly, into the air, 'Guard!' Fighting through the pain she lifted her left arm up, cushioning the blow that sent her flying to the side.

Purely out of instincts and her Demi-battle reflexes, Annabeth stab her sword down on the ground halting her flight, 'That close.' She breathe out a sigh of relief, 'Had I not reacted when I did, that last attack would have knock me out or slammed me on that tree behind me.' The wisdom child felt grim at how close she was too defeat, but this didn't came as a surprise to her as this sort of thing was to be expected and it only shows that she needed to more attentive and focus on the fight.

She tried to stand upright and found that she couldn't, 'stun!?' she wince feeling a spark of pain run through her body confirming her suspicion, 'That last attack was…' realization hit her and growled out in frustration realizing that she has lost.

"You've realized that my last attack was meant to disorient and stun by first striking the transverse plane and follow by the coronal plane, even if you manage to cushion with your left arm the damage has already been done. Though, compliments on recovering when you did." Naruto nodded in approval before walking towards the barrier and smashed it like glass with one of his nine tails.

As soon as the barrier like dome fell Naruto, with his fox-like trait in full display, gestured for the medical team to check on and wake his still down students. "My, you were certainly harsh." Moxxi commented with a please grin on her face.

The blond shrug and sat down, using his tails as a seat. "That's how Anko and Lilith-Kaa san used to train me…if not a bit harsher." He suppressed a shiver as memories of his sensei/former lover and adopted mother came surfacing back.

Moxxi, however, notice this and giggled. "The results were worth it my dear." She pecks his lips as she took up residence in his lap. "I know I'm thankful for it," emphasizing on his rock hard abs and broad chest, that she was currently leaning on contently.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm glad you're enjoying."

"Hmm quite," she discreetly grind her butt around his soften length – something the blond hope no one would take notice off, and thankfully no one did, he had two of his nine tails thank for that.

Selina let out a pained groan and shook the slight dizziness she was currently feeling, and she wasn't the only one. Her fellow students also felt pain throughout their respective body, headache, and dizziness upon waking up, 'Damn, Sensei really did a number on us.' She glanced towards said sensei and frown at the site of her older sister's current intimate position. 'Snap out of it girl! You've known him for only four days and one night,' mentally berating for feeling jealous.

She sigh and stood up, dusting herself was she did, and stood next to Annabeth waiting for the lecture that Naruto was about to give them on the result of their fight. 'Hopefully, we didn't do too badly,' the former cabin head of cabin ten thought in slight concern as she was confident they didn't blundered horribly.

Dejected, this is what emotion Naruto felt from his unique sense ability and this made him frown he felt similar emotion with his four other students. 'Oh boy, I might have gotten too far.'

"**Gee you think? Honestly, what did you think would happen, huh, Naruto-kun?"**

'Okay, okay, no need for that.' He said in surrender, 'But, it is not something that can't be fixed easily.'

"**Yo have a point. Still, your tack still needs a bit more work if you truly plan to take this meatbags as your students."**

Naruto said nothing to that; he knew where his faults lied. "You've all done…great, better in fact." That got their spirits to lift up, judging from the gleam in their eyes, as well as a surprised look. "You five look surprise? Did you forget the purpose of this test, a test for me to know how well you five had adapted to my training sessions? And I must say, aside from a few bumps, you all pass." Moxxi lightly tapped Naruto's shoulder, which was a message asking if they impressed his two sentient partners.

The blond replied with a smile, 'Not bad.' She thought as it was rather difficult to put on or leave a good impression before the two Spirits.

"You five learn to coordinate and work as a team, rather than as an individual, which resulted in me being disarm and on the defensive, very well done – do agree Chiron?" Naruto asked and the trainer of heroes nodded, clearly impress that they manage to work alongside each other and not butted heads.

This lifted their somewhat downed spirits and mentally admitted that they, individually, may have overreacted and may have forgotten the point of the exam. "Now, there are still things that needed improving and to be learn, but I'll reserve that for another time." He stated, feeling his phone, the business phone, vibrate. "For now, go hit the hot spring and recover. Everyone else continue training and follow the regiment I and Moxxi provided." He finished and gave Moxxi a look.

The brunette nodded and got off her boyfriend's lap allowing him to stand. "So, who called?"

Taking a look at his phone and so the number was from his hacker friend, "Seems our employer wants to meet, if it is what I think it is, then I'll need to contact B for the special package." He answered in a hush tone, none of the other campers know about his and Moxxi's side-job as mercs.

Moxxi faced turn serious at this, "I hope it is." This was related to an ongoing contract she and Naruto took an investigation of a known criminal syndicate group. A group responsible for multiple crimes of extortion, human trafficking, kidnapping, illegal smuggling, drugs, etc. "Maybe that guy, Amir, you captured had information on the syndicate group we've been searching for, like the head of the organizations name." she pointed out.

Naruto nodded, "It's possible, given his connection." He agreed and type a few number, and not a soon later a female voice answered.

_**N, good to hear from you**__._ B greeted. _**The package is done and waiting for pickup, should I leave it somewhere or will you pick it up in person?**_

"Good to hear from you as well, B. And yes let's meet up at the usual place."

He heard a soft chuckle at the other end before she answered, _**I'll order up and put it on your tab.**_

"Sure, see you then." He said before ending the call and called another number. "Yeah it's me. I need a new car, black Hennessey venom GT, just drop it at usual place…good? Thanks."

Both couples quickly geared up and Naruto sent a shadow clone to inform Chiron, he had told the centaur about their occupation as mercenaries, they'll be leaving and would most likely return tomorrow. "Ready?"

His girlfriend mere smirk, currently wearing a black form-fitted shirt that clung to her like a second skin and slightly showed her slim-yet well toned stomach, dark-blue skinny jean, and high-heeled boots. "Yup," she answered and wrapped her arms around his left arm, "Let's go meet the pornstar-lookalike."

Naruto inwardly hope the two didn't another spat; the last one took hours before he finally had enough and put an end to their senseless argument. "Moxxi, be nice." He requested.

"I make no promises,"

The two suddenly vanished via teleportation seal he placed in several safe houses he has around America.

—**END—**

* * *

**Author's notes – Hey everybody, sorry that it took this long to update. In my defense I was busy with work and school, which I don't need to remind all of you right? Now this chapter was a starting point for the lightning thief ark and another one contract mission, which I won't separate. This is also to show that Naruto has indeed been training the campers in utilizing their ability, which is a simple theory of mine for this story as I am still experimenting – remember this story is me getting a feel for the POJ crossover world – and opening on some possibilities, so please don't rage on why I'm having the campers use Chakra.**

**Again this is to even the odds, so to speak, when I introduce Ninjas from the elemental nation into the fray of the war, yes I am combining the plot of Naruto and POJ – well tinkering with it.**

**And let me point this out, Naruto and Moxxi are not actuall goverment agence, Both are freelance mercs - contractual mercs. And Naruto being in highschool was his cover**

**Now to the question, I am planning on adding characters from different series and have them as Demi-being, as some of the fan took my proposal and propose their characters, and I'm sure some of you have read the comment section of this story, but I'm asking all of you, should I X-over some characters, don't worry the limit will be five – either male or female.**

**If yes, then just type, well, yes and same goes for No.**

**Also, I need a Beta reader, anyone who interested just send me a PM or you all can recommend.**

**That is all, so please continue to support this story…would you kindly?**


	10. Please read!

Hello, everyone.

First, I apologise for the lack of updates to some of my stories as of late. I promise to get back on it as soon as I can, so please be patient.

Now that is not the important issue here, the issue here is an incident that happened just a few days ago. Because on June 12, forty-nine people lost their lives to a derange lunatic and fifty-three other people were injured at a Gay nightclub in Orlando Florida.

The names of the victims are:

Stanley Almodovar III, 23

Amanda Alvear, 25

Oscar A. Aracena-Montero, 26

Rodolfo Ayala-Ayala, 33

Alejandro Barrios Martinez, 21

Martin Benitez Torres, 33

Antonio D. Brown, 29

Darryl R. Burt II, 29

Jonathan A. Camuy Vega, 24

Angel L. Candelario-Padro, 28

Simon A. Carrillo Fernandez, 31

Juan Chevez-Martinez, 25

Luis D. Conde, 39

Cory J. Connell, 21

Tevin E. Crosby, 25

Franky J. Dejesus Velazquez, 50

Deonka D. Drayton, 32

Mercedez M. Flores, 26

Juan R. Guerrero, 22

Peter O. Gonzalez-Cruz, 22

Paul T. Henry, 41

Frank Hernandez, 27

Miguel A. Honorato, 30

Javier Jorge-Reyes, 40

Jason B. Josaphat, 19

Eddie J. Justice, 30

Anthony L. Laureano Disla, 25

Christopher A. Leinonen, 32

Brenda L. Marquez McCool, 49

Jean C. Mendez Perez, 35

Akyra Monet Murray, 18

Kimberly Morris, 37

Jean C. Nives Rodriguez, 27

Luis O. Ocasio-Capo, 20

Geraldo A. Ortiz-Jimenez, 25

Eric I. Ortiz-Rivera, 36

Joel Rayon Paniagua, 32

Enrique L. Rios Jr., 25

Yilmary Rodriguez Solivan, 24

Christopher J. Sanfeliz, 24

Xavier E. Serrano Rosado, 35

Gilberto R. Silva Menendez, 25

Edward Sotomayor Jr., 34

Shane E. Tomlinson, 33

Leroy Valentin Fernandez, 25

Juan P. Rivera Velazquez, 37

Luis S. Vielma, 22

Luis D. Wilson-Leon, 37

Jerald A. Wright, 31

Our prayes goes out to the family of these people affected by this incident and I hope that one day the wounds heal inspite of this terrible, terrible incident.

Please lend your support and give a bit good back into the world by donating to the Support Victims of Pulse Shooting at PulseVictimsFund. Every amount counts and if you can't please share it with everyone. To further added to this, please check out .org to know more.

Now, my thoughts on this. I don't have the proper words or enough words to express how deeply sadden and angry I feel about this tragedy. Forty-nine lives gone from this world, forty-nine lives that could have potentially brought more good in the world than most bastards I know, all of them gone from this world. Because someone just couldn't accept, just couldn't see past the bigotry, just couldn't see past the shallow zealous preach about with their cancerous words and immoral ideals.

I could go in length of how damage and dark the world is today, but this incident just speaks for it. Why is it that the best of us are the ones taken from this world so early in their lives, and worst of us live a long and prosperous life? Madness is what it is, a fucked-up madness that doesn't make senses.

I won't go into to try and understand the bastard's motives or why, all I know he did it because of hate; hate towards people who just want to live their lives the way they want to live it!

Hell, I caught on a tweet by the Westboro Baptist stating it was an act of God, HA! I laugh at whatever God they believe in because the God I know gave us free will to choose who we want to be. Also, if you "People" didn't know the twelve disciples of Jesus Christ were flawed and imperfect with questionable lives, and he accepted them none the less.

By hey zealous are all one-sided fuckers who doesn't know right from wrong or their heads from their ass.

As for the politicians using this to bank their agenda, fuck you. That's all.

But enough of that, let's not let this tragedy affect us by being cowering behind doors because that is what they want you to do and if you do, then they have won. Yes be afraid, but don't let fear grip you. Instead, use it to motivate you to do good in the world and fight back.

Stand up and fight, stand up and stop this madness, stand up and show this bastard that we may be afraid, but we won't back down and let them dictate our lives. Show them we can accept people despite the difference in colour, race or sexual preference. Show them that we can stand hand-in-hand, tall and proud.

God bless you all and God bless the world!

Thank you and Good day.


End file.
